Hermione's 4th Year
by Elanor Gamgee
Summary: "Missing scenes" from GoF, Hermione's POV.
1. The Goblet of Fire

Author's Note:None of this belongs to me.This story is based on _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ by J.K. Rowling and will feature "offstage scenes" as well as scenes from the book reinterpreted from Hermione's point of view.

Hermione's 4th Year

Part 1: The Goblet of Fire

By Elanor Gamgee

_"Harry Potter."_

Hermione turned and gaped at Harry, who had frozen in his seat with a blank look on his face.Around the Great Hall, everyone was turning to stare at the Gryffindor Table.For a moment, all was silent…and then slowly, an angry buzzing began.

"I didn't put my name in,"said Harry."You know I didn't."

Hermione realized that her mouth was still open, and closed it.She suddenly became aware of Ron on the other side of her, still staring blankly at Harry.

"Harry Potter!," called Professor Dumbledore."Harry!Up here, if you please."

Hermione shook her head and recovered enough to whisper "Go on," as she pushed Harry slightly in the direction of the top table.Harry stumbled a bit as he began the long walk, and the buzzing in the hall grew louder as he moved toward the door.

Hermione heard Dumbledore say something else to Harry, but she didn't catch what it was.She was too busy watching Ron.

The blank look on Ron's face had given way to narrowed eyes and rising color that unmistakably meant anger.As Dumbledore turned back to the students at the House tables, Ron pushed back his chair and stalked out of the Hall.In the rising noise of the crowd, none of the teachers or prefects seemed to notice.Dumbledore was just starting to make some announcement to the students as Hermione slipped out of her seat and followed Ron.

She caught up to him by a suit of armor on the fifth floor.

"Ron!" she called breathlessly after him (he had much longer legs than she did and could move pretty quickly when he wanted to)."Ron, wait!"

But Ron didn't stop moving.Hermione hurried along beside him,trying to keep up."Leave me alone, Hermione" he said tautly.

"Ron, what is the matter with you?I know you're worried about Harry, but—"

Ron finally did stop in his tracks at this.He goggled at her."Worried about Harry?He got himself into this—"

"Got himself into this?Ron, what are you talking about?You _know_ Harry didn't put his name into that goblet!"

Ron glared at her for a moment, then shook his head as he continued his furious strides."How did it get in there then?I can't believe him!It's not enough to be famous bloody Harry Potter—now he has to be Triwizard Champion too!"

"Ron!You know Harry better than that!Didn't you see the look on his face when his name came out of the goblet?He was just as shocked as any of us!"

But Ron wasn't listening.He whipped aside a tapestry and went through the door behind it."It was probably the Invisibility Cloak," he muttered."He found a way to get past the age line with that, I bet.But he could've told me too.It would've covered both of us."

Hermione scrambled through the door after him, ready to bang his head into the thick stone walls if that would make him see reason."RON, you are being ridiculous.Don't you see that someone is trying to hurt Harry?Someone put his name in there!"

Ron, who had been grumbling to himself the whole time she was talking, turned on her."It's always the same with him!He can bend any rule in this place and come out the hero, can't he?Well, I for one am sick of it!"He stormed off down the hall.Hermione heard him say "balderdash" angrily to the Fat Lady and scramble through the portrait hole.

Hermione sighed and walked slowly toward the entrance to the Common Room. Ron really can be an idiot sometimes, she thought.Climbing through the portrait hole, she saw Ron slumped moodily in one of the good chairs by the fire.Hermione crossed the deserted room and sat down gingerly in the squashy armchair across from him.

"Ron, why don't you just talk to Harry and find out the truth?"

  
Ron snorted in disgust."As if he'd tell the truth."

Hermione lapsed into silence and stared into the fire.She'd seen Ron angry before, but it was usually directed at her.It was somehow unsettling to see his fury directed at Harry.

Hermione was just about to say that maybe a game of chess would cheer him up, when the portrait hole opened and Gryffindors crowded into the room, laiughing and talking loudly.Hermione was slightly taken aback.After the angry buzzing going on down in the Great Hall, Hermione was positive everyone would be acting the way Ron was (though, to be fair, she hadn't expected Ron to act this way).Fred and George bounced over to the fire as if they were on springs.

"He did it, Ronnie-boy!" Fred crowed."Though how he did it without getting a beard is beyond me!"

"Good old Gryffindor ingenuity, that!" said George."And Dumbledore's letting him enter!The Fat Lady has her friend Violet out in the portrait and she just came from downstairs and told us.So how did he do it?You two know, of course, don't you?"

Hermione glanced uneasily at Ron, who had grown steadily redder as the twins were speaking.

"I'm going to bed," said Ron in a dangerously quiet voice.He stood up and started heading toward the boys' staircase, but Fred stopped him.

"Ron, you can't leave now! We're going to have a party for Harry!George and I have some food we nicked from the kitchens yesterday and we even have some butterbeer left!Harry will be back any minute."Ron pushed his way past Fred and disappeared up the boys' staircase.

Fred turned to Hermione, bewildered."What's with him?" 

Hermione shook her head and sighed. "It's a long story."Fred looked as if he was about to question her further when a loud popping noise behind them announced that George had broken out the Filibuster's Fireworks.Fred bounded over to his twin.

Hermione wanted to wait for Harry, but soon realized she would never get a chance to talk to him in this crowd.She headed up to bed, hoping that Ron's temper would fizzle out before he saw Harry.However, Hermione knew her red-headed friend too well to think that this scenario was very likely.If Ron would just _listen_, he would have to realize the truth.She knew that being friends with famous Harry Potter was tough on Ron—to be honest, it was tough on her, too.After all, Harry could just walk into a room and be praised for something he did before he could walk, while she had to work for every bit of recognition she got.But it was different for Ron…even if he _did_ do something spectacular, like facing McGonagall's giant chess set in their first year, he always felt overshadowed by his brothers.Being an only child does have its advantages, Hermione thought wryly as she pulled the curtains shut on her four-poster.

But what could be done about the situation Harry was in?Hermione decided to think about that instead of about Ron's anger.After all, Ron and Harry never had fights.Everything was bound to be okay in the morning…right?


	2. Toast For Two

Author's Note:None of this belongs to me.This story is based on _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ by J.K. Rowling and will feature "offstage scenes" as well as scenes from the book reinterpreted from Hermione's point of view.

Hermione Granger's 4th Year

Part 2: Toast for Two

By Elanor Gamgee

The next morning, Hermione waited in the Common Room for a bit.When she saw no signs of Ron or Harry, she decided to head down the Great Hall alone.She hoped she would find them laughing and talking at then Gryffindor table as if the the night before had not happened, but when she entered the hall, she didn't see Harry anywhere.Ron was sitting with Fred, George, and Lee Jordan, discussing England's chances for the next World Quidditch Cup.

Hermione slipped into a seat across from Ron."Good morning," she said as she poured some pumpkin juice into her goblet."Where's Harry?" she asked, in what she hoped was an offhand sort of voice.

Ron looked up from his eggs and gave her a glare.He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, then seemed to decide that she was a lost cause.He turned to George pointedly."If they keep Maynard on as Keeper, they might have a chance," he said loudly, clearly telling Hermione that any conversation having to do with Harry was closed."He doesn't have a whole lot of flashy moves, but he's a good, solid player."

George raised an eyebrow at Hermione, then she saw him exchange a look with his twin that told her they had decided to stay out of it.Hermione ate her breakfast in silence as the boys chattered on about Quidditch.It still amazed her that, whenever they started going on about Quiddicth fouls, she felt like they were speaking another language.She understand the basics of the game, of course, but it always astounded her that anyone would spend so much time on something so trivial, when there were so many _useful_ things out there to learn.

Hermione decided to take some toast up to Harry.If Ron had acted like this with him last night, it was no wonder he hadn't come down to breakfast.Hermione stood up; she didn't look at Ron but could feel him watching her as she wrapped several pieces of toast in a napkin.

"See you later then," she said breezily.

"That was quick," said George. 

"Don't tell me you're running off to study!It's a Sunday!" said Fred.

Hermione just smiled uncomfortably and waved as she made her way to the doors.She was still avoiding Ron's eyes, but she still felt his eyes on her all the way to the Entrance Hall.

As she made her way back to Gryffindor Tower, Hermione thought about her two best friends.She knew Ron had been angry last night—in fact, she'd rarely seen him that angry, not even at her.But she was a little surprised that he would hold such a grudge against Harry. She knew that Ron thought Harry had everything, and that he was too caught up in his own jealousy to realize that Harry thought the same thing about him.But she also saw, more than Harry did, how people stopped paying attention to Ron the minute Harry walked into the room.Oh, Harry didn't ask for it, of course…but maybe that just made it worse.

With a start, Hermione realized that she was at the Fat Lady already."Balder—," she started to say, but then the portrait swung open from the inside and she found herself face to face with Harry.

She held up the stack of toast, which was starting to crumble into the napkin."Hello," she said, trying to sound cheerful."I brought you this…want to go for a walk?"

Harry looked grateful as he took the toast from her."Good idea."Hermione could see the Creevey brothers through the portrait hole, watching Harry as if hoping he would come back in and sit with them.

They went downstairs quickly.Harry seemed keen to avoid looking at the Great Hall, but Hermione sneaked a peek as they passed.She could see Ron, still sitting at the Gryffindor table with his brothers.His back was to the door, so he did not see Hermione or Harry.

Hermione and Harry slipped outside and headed toward the lake.Harry handed Hermione a piece of the toast, and she munched it in silence, more because it was something to do than because she was still hungry.It was cold out, and they kept walking to keep warm.

Harry finally broke the silence."You want to know what happened, don't you?"Hermione nodded mutely.Harry sighed.When he spoke again, however, the words seemed to tumble out as if he had been waiting a very long time to say them."Well, when I first went in that room, they all thought I was a messenger or something.Then Ludo Bagman came in and told them what had happened, but they all thought he was joking.Dumbledore and the other teachers came in and then Karkaroff and Madame Maxime accused Dumbledore of cheating.Oh, you should have heard Snape—'It's all Potter's fault, he's been crossing lines ever since he arrived'.Then Dumbledore asked me if I put my name in the goblet, and I told him no, and no one believed me, of course, except maybe Dumbledore.Mr. Crouch said I'd have to compete, because that's the rule, and that got Karkaroff all upset.Then Mad-Eye Moody came in and said…" Here Harry faltered for a moment, and swallowed hard."He said… that someone must have put my name in the goblet, hoping I would get _killed_ competing in the Tournament."He paused again."So it looks like I'm competing. And _no one's _happy about it, especially not me."

"Oh, Harry, this is bad…" said Hermione in a worried tone.

"What, so you believe that I didn't put my name in the goblet?

Hermione gaped at him."Well, of course I knew you hadn't entered yourself.The look on your face when Dumbledore read out your name!But the question is, who _did_ put it in?…"Hermione could feel herself starting to babble, but she wanted to keep him focused on the question of the goblet, because she knew any minute he would ask her about—

"Have you seen Ron?"Harry interrupted suddenly.

Hermione felt herself wince."Erm…yes…he was at breakfast."She decided not to tell Harry about Ron storming out of the Hall last night; it would only make him feel worse.

"Does he still think I entered myself?"

Hermione hesitated again.She didn't quite know what to say."Well…no, I don't think so…not _really."_

Harry turned to her angrily."What's that supposed to mean, not _really_?"

Hermione couldn't believe that Harry could be so blind."Oh, Harry, isn't it obvious?" she said in exasperation."He's jealous!"

Harry stared at her as if she had just told him that Snape was her favorite teacher."_Jealous?_" he exclaimed."Jealous of what?He wants to make a prat of himself in front of the whole school, does he?"

Hermione sighed and resigned herself to explaining this to him."Look, it's always you who gets all the attention, you know it is."Harry opened his mouth as if ready to object, but Hermione cut him off, determined to get her point out before he could interrupt."I know you don't ask for it…but—well—you know, Ron's got all those brothers to compete with at home, and you're his best friend, and you're really famous—he's always shunted to one side whenever people see you, and he puts up with it, and he never mentions it, but I suppose this is just one time too many…" she trailed off.

"Great," Harry said, uncharacteristic bitterness in his tone."Really great.Tell him from me I'll swap any time he wants.Tell him from me he's welcome to it…people gawping at my forehead everywhere I go…"

Hermione had hoped that Harry would be more understanding of Ron's attitide.Granted he was dealing with a lot at the moment, but this fight wasn't going to be over anytime soon if Harry acted like an idiot too.Right then, Hermione made up her mind not to take sides.

"I'm not telling him anything," she said vehemently."Tell him yourself.It's the only way to sort this out."

"I'm not running around after him trying to make him grow up!" said Harry loudly."Maybe he'll believe I'm not enjoying myself once I've got my neck broken or—"

Hermione looked at him quickly."That's not funny.That's not funny at all.Harry, I've been thinking—you know what we've got to do, don't you?"

Hermione spent the rest of the morning trying to convince Harry to write to Sirius about the Triwizard Tournament.He finally agreed, and they headed up to the Owlery.At least worrying about mortal peril seems to have gotten his mind off brooding about Ron, thought Hermione wryly.But just then, Harry asked, "Whose owl am I going to use?He told me not to use Hedwig again."

Sensing an opportunity for reunion, Hermione said casually, "Ask Ron if you can borrow—"

But before the words were out of her mouth, Harry stated "I'm not asking Ron for anything," in an expressionless voice.

"Well, borrow one of the school owls, then, anyone can use them," Hermione snapped.She sincerely hoped that this quarrel would be over soon.She intensely disliked being stuck in the middle of this fight between her two friends.She gave Harry some parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink she had been carrying in the pocket of her robes, then wandered around looking at the different owls while Harry wrote his letter.

"Finished," said Harry.Hedwig must have heard him, because she fluttered down and held out her leg.Harry explained that he had to use one of the school owls, but Hedwig wasn't pleased.She turned her back on Harry, then clicked her beak and flew away when he tried to pet her.

Harry glared after her."First Ron, then you," he snarled."_This isn't my fault._"

Hermione gave her friend a sympathetic smile. "Come on, Harry.Let's go to the library.I want to get a head start on Summoning Charms for Professor Flitwick's class."


	3. Accio Friendship!

Author's Note:None of this belongs to me.This story is based on _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ by J.K. Rowling and will feature "offstage scenes" as well as scenes from the book reinterpreted from Hermione's point of view.

Hermione's 4th Year

Part 3: _Accio Friendship!_

By Elanor Gamgee

It quickly became clear that Ron and Harry were not about to patch things up anytime soon.Hermione spent Monday morning's Herbology lesson sitting between them, trying to make conversation.

"So, Ron, did you finish your essay on Eldridge the Eccentric for History of Magic?" Hermione asked, desperate for something to say.

"Almost," he answered without looking in her direction."I just need a few more feet."

"Ron! It's due tomorrow!" Hermione realized that her schoolwork-scolding instincts were kicking in, and fought them down."Well, Harry's almost finished his, maybe he could—"

"Pass me the small trowel, will you, Hermione?" interrupted Harry.Hermione glanced over; the trowel in question was on the far side of the table, closest to Ron.Hermione looked from one to the other, realizing that she was now quite _literally_ in the middle of their fight.Sighing, she reached across the table to pick up the trowel just as Ron leaned over and handed it to her.He gave her a small smile before looking back down to his tray of Bouncing Bulbs.

Hermione handed the trowel to Harry and went back to repotting bulbs in silence.If her two friends didn't start talking soon, this would be a very long year.

The next few days did very little to raise Hermione's hopes.Ron had taken to hanging around with his brothers, and, as his brothers were friends with just about everyone in Gryffindor, that left very few people for Harry to spend time with.Hermione stuck with Harry partially out of habit, and partially because she know with excruciating precision how miserable it was to be left on your own when your friends were angry at you.

But it was worse for Harry, she had to admit.To Ron's constant chagrin, the other Gryffindors seemed to think Harry was some kind of hero.However, students from the other houses threw him dirty looks when he passed, and didn't bother to keep their voices down when they said insulting things about him.

In Charms one morning, Hermione could see that Harry was in a particularly vile mood.He had told her that Professor Trelawney had predicted 3 different excruciating deaths for him in her class the day before.Then, to make things worse, he had no luck with the Summoning Charms they were working on in Professor Flitwick's class.

"Mr. Potter, I would like you to do some extra work on this charm before the next class," squeaked Professor Flitwick, eyeing the inert pile of erasers Harry was supposed to be summoning to him."You too, Mr. Longbottom," he called, moving across the classroom.

Hermione saw Ron look over at the table where she was sitting with Harry.She couldn't read his expression, but she was fairly certain he had been about to say something nice to Harry, perhaps out of force of habit.He remained silent, however, turning his attention back to his own Summoning Charm.

After Charms, Hermione reassured Harry as they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. If he would just _concentrate_, he would get the hang of the spell soon enough.She could see why he might have difficulties concentrating these days, though.

At lunch, Harry chose a seat at the opposite end of the table from Ron.Hermione saw him sneak a look at Ron's end of the table as she sat down across from him.

"You've got to talk to him sometime, Harry," she began."This is getting ridiculous—"

"I'm not talking to him," said Harry flatly."Let _him_ talk to me."

"Fine, forget I mentioned it," said Hermione irritably, reflecting that she had never been interrupted so often as when she tried to get her two best friends to speak to one another.

When Hermione and Harry arrived at Snape's dungeon after lunch, an unpleasant sight awaited them.All of the Slytherins in their Potions class were waiting outside the classroom, and Hermione could see right away that they were up to something.Just what they were up to quickly became evident.

"Like them, Potter?" said Draco Malfoy in his insolent way, showing off a large badge on the front of his robes.The badge said, in bright red lettering:

_Support CEDRIC DIGGORY—_

_The REAL Hogwarts Champion!_

"And this isn't all they do—look!" continued Malfoy, as he pressed the badge into his chest, causing the red letters to be replaced with green ones:

_POTTER STINKS_

Harry was turning bright red.Hermione felt her own temper building as she heard the mean-spirited giggles of Pansy Parkinson and her friends.Hermione intensely disliked Pansy—she had ever since she had heard Pansy taunting Neville in their first year.(Taunting Neville, in Hermione's opinion, was like kicking a puppy.)And their laughter was the last thing Harry needed right now, with everything else that was going on.Hermione could sense Ron watching the scene from his place by the wall with Dean and Seamus.The three of them were very quiet, neither laughing nor saying a word.

"Oh, _very_ funny," Hermione said scathingly to Pansy and her friends, "really _witty._"

Malfoy turned his detestible little ferret-face on her."Want one, Granger?" he said with false friendliness, holding out a badge in her direction."I've got loads.But don't touch my hand, now.I've just washed it, you see, don't want a Mudblood sliming it up."

Hermione felt her cheeks flush, and had opened her mouth to say something sarcastic to Malfoy, when she saw Harry reach for his wand."Harry!" she cried warningly.

The other students were rushing to get out of the way as Malfoy drew his own wand.In the confusion, Hermione couldn't hear what Malfoy said to Harry.For a moment, she thought they had reached a standoff, as the two boys stared at each other without moving.Then, without warning, they both screamed curses and flung their wands forward.

Hermione didn't see exactly what happened, just a burst of light from each wand, and then a sort of flash in the space between them.Before she had figured out what was going on, she felt something hit her hard in the mouth, and then her head seemed to grow heavier.With a whimper of shock, she put her hands to her mouth and felt her front teeth growing increasingly larger.

"Hermione!"She felt Ron's hand on her back.He came around in front of her and pulled at her hands, which were over her mouth."Let me see," he said softly, watching her with a terrified sort of concern.He succeeded in pulling her hands away from her mouth and suddenly stepped back in alarm.Hermione reached up and felt her teeth again; they were now nearly to the collar of her robes.Hermione's eyes widened and she let out a strangled sob.Quickly she tried to cover her mouth again with her hands.

She suddenly became aware that the hallway had grown quiet.She looked up and saw Professor Snape pointing at Malfoy."Explain," he was saying, in a deadly voice.

Malfoy and Harry started shouting explanations at the same time.As Malfoy gestured towards Goyle, Hermione looked over and saw that large ugly boils had appeared all over the nose of Malfoy's thuggish friend.

"Hospital wing, Goyle," said Snape emotionlessly.

Ron stepped forward."Malfoy got Hermione!_Look!_"he said indignantly, dragging Hermione's hands away from her mouth again.Her teeth were now past her collar and still growing.Hermione could feel hot tears of embarrassment welling up as she saw Pansy Parkinson and the other Slytherin girls giggling silently behind Snape's back.

Snape stared at her maliciously for a moment."I see no difference," he said airily.

This was too much.The tears Hermione had barely been containing now spilled out.She wrenched her hands away from Ron and ran all the way back up the corridor, her heavy school bag thumping at her back.

She didn't stop until she reached the Hospital Wing.Goyle had gotten there slightly ahead of her, but Madame Pomfery took one look at Hermione's giant teeth and told him that he would have to wait.

She led Hermione into a small, curtained-off area."I'm not going to ask you how this happened, young lady, but I hope it wasn't another appearance experiment.I should hope you would have learned your lesson after having a tail for several weeks!"

Hermione wanted to tell Madame Pomfrey that this wasn't her fault, but she couldn't speak with the giant teeth. Instead, she sniffled slightly, which made Madame Pomfrey look at her kindly.

"Now, now, dear, don't fret, we'll soon set you right."The nurse sat Hermione down on a stool and handed her a round mirror."I'll start shrinking them and you tell me when they're back to normal."

Hermione nodded miserably and watched as Madame Pomfrey raised her wand.The teeth began to shrink slowly.It really was amazing that something like this could be fixed so easily with magic, especially when she thought about how much trouble dentists like her parents had fixing Muggle teeth.Hermione had always hated her large front teeth; she thought they made her look like a horse.Ironic, really, that _this_ would be the curse that hit her, when she was so sensitive about her teeth already…

Suddenly Hermione realized she had a wonderful opportunity.She watched as her teeth shrunk smaller and smaller under Madame Pomfrey's wand, and decided to let her carry on a bit longer.Her parents may want her to get braces, but why should she when this opportunity was staring her in the face?

"Done," Hermione said a moment later, when her teeth were slightly smaller than they had been before the curse._Normal_ sized, she thought to herself.

"Yes, of course, dear," said Madame Pomfrey with a knowing smile.

Hermione stayed in the hospital wing for the rest of the afternoon; Madame Pomfrey had insisted she stay and "let her teeth rest and regain their strength."Hermione suspected that Madame Pomfrey wanted to give her a chance to recover from the embarrassment, and she was grateful.Nothing could have persuaded Hermione to return to Potions class that day, even if she _was_ missing an important lesson.

At dinnertime, Madame Pomfrey even brought her a tray of food.When Hermione had finished eating, Madame Pomfrey inspected her teeth once more and told her she could leave whenever she was ready."Oh, and you have a visitor," the nurse added, with a slight twinkle in her eye.

Hermione looked at the door, expecting to see Harry.But it was Ron.He approached her bed, looking a little nervous.

"Are—are you alright?" he asked.

Hermione smiled slightly (she wasn't quite used to her new teeth yet, and she hoped no one would notice)."Yes, Madame Pomfrey got me all sorted out."

Ron looked relieved that she wasn't crying anymore."Good."He hesitated for a moment, then burst out, "Snape is really a lousy git!"

"Ron!Keep your voice down."

"Well, he is—"

"I know that, but it doesn't help to shout about it.What did you cover in Potions?"

"Antidotes again," said Ron dully.

"Oh, I was afraid of that,"said Hermione worriedly."I do need to work more on mine.Did you take good notes?"

Ron just raised his eyebrows at her."Right," she said, with a slightly annoyed laugh, "What was I thinking?"She paused a moment, then decided to go for it."Where's Harry?" she asked in a voice more timid than she meant it to be.

Ron gave her the same exasperated look he did whenever she brought up Harry."How should I know?He was called away during Potions for a special photo session for Triwizard Champions…" he trailed off bitterly.

Hermione sighed deeply."Ron, you two have got to talk sometime.I can't stand this much longer.Do you have any idea what Harry's going through right now?It's bad enough with someone out to get him, and the Slytherins tormenting him, but you not talking to him makes it ten times worse!"

Ron rolled his eyes impatiently, but Hermione thought she saw his face register some concern even so.He opened his mouth, closed it, then started again."What about you?" he said, a familiar belligerent note in his voice."You've made it perfectly clear who _you_ are friends with, hanging out with Harry all the time."

"Don't be silly!" exclaimed Hermione."You've monopolized Harry's other friends.What was I supposed to do?Leave him all on his own like you two did to me last year?I wouldn't wish that on either one of you!"

Whatever Ron had expected her to say, it wasn't that.Indeed, Hermione herself was surprised to hear the words come out of her mouth.She had always thought that she didn't carry a grudge about the arguments of their third year; still, it hadn't escaped her notice that she was being a lot better friend to Harry than he had been in her situation.

Ron looked up in surprise and met Hermione's gaze.She looked back at him, unsure of what to say next.Once they had made up last year, she had never really let on how much it hurt that Ron and Harry had ignored her for several months.

Ron broke the silence."Was it…that bad?"

Hermione looked away."Awful.But that's not the point.The point is, you and Harry need to _talk to one another_."Ron seemed about the object, so Hermione went on."Come on, you can walk me back to the Common Room."

And they left the Hospital Wing, Ron carrying Hermione's heavy bag over one shoulder.


	4. All the News...

Author's Note:None of this belongs to me.This story is based on _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ by J.K. Rowling and will feature "offstage scenes" as well as scenes from the book reinterpreted from Hermione's point of view.

Hermione's4th Year

Part 4: All the News…

By Elanor Gamgee

Later that night, Hermione was sitting at a table in the Gryffindor Common Room working on Arithmancy homework when Ron came striding in from the direction of the boys' dormitories.

"What, working again?" he said sarcastically.Despite his offhand manner, Hermione thought he looked a little uneasy.

"Of course," she replied."I've already wasted the entire afternoon, so I had to make sure I got _something_ done tonight."She paused."What's wrong?"

Ron looked startled."Wrong?Nothing."He sat down across from her.Her question seemed to have snapped him out of his uneasiness."I got detention from Snape," he grimaced.

It was Hermione's turn to look startled."What for?"

Ron turned slightly pink and looked down."Well…you know, after he said…what he said…to you before class, I sort of…called him a few things I reckon I shouldn't have."Hermione just looked at him, not quite sure what to make of this."But he deserved it!"Ron added suddenly, raising his head.

Hermione smiled uncertainly."Well, thank you…I think."So, she thought, once again Ron's temper had gotten him into trouble.She remembered the time in their second year when Malfoy had called her a "Mudblood" and Ron had tried to curse him.She knew she had found a true friend when she saw him burping slugs after his wand backfired, and yet still going on about what a git Malfoy was.She reminded herself that there was a time when Ron would have stood up for Harry in the same way._He still would_, she told herself sternly, _he just won't admit it right now._Whatever else Ron was, she knew he was a loyal friend…present circumstances notwithstanding.

She suddenly realized Ron was speaking again."…tomorrow night in his dungeon."Ron hesitated a moment before quietly adding, "Harry got detention too."

"What? Why?"

Ron looked like he was sorry he brought it up."Same reason," he said shortly.

Hermione smiled to herself.Even if the two of them were fighting, it was nice to know that each of them still considered _her_ a friend worth yelling at Snape for.It was actually a pleasant change, as she often felt a little left out…especially when they started talking about Porskoff Ploys and Firebolts.

"Well," she ventured, "maybe it will give you two a chance to talk."

Ron just gave her an exasperated look."Maybe," he said in an uncertain voice.Then his face suddenly tensed as he looked past her to the boys' stairs."Er…I have to go…I need to ask Fred something…"And he was gone, headed over to the other side of the Common Room, where George and Fred were sitting with Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson.

"What…?" Hermione started to ask, then turned and saw Harry emerging from the boys' stairs.He had a piece of parchment in one hand and was looking around distractedly.When he saw her, he hurried over at once.

"Where have you been?" he asked tensely.

"I was in the Hospital Wing all afternoon," said Hermione, thinking that this should have been obvious."My teeth are fine, by the way, thanks for asking."

"What?" said Harry, looking at her in confusion.

"Never mind.What's wrong?"

Harry threw himself into the seat Ron had just vacated, and slapped the piece of parchment down on her Arithmancy book."Read this."

It was a letter from Sirius.Hermione read it, her eyes growing wider with each line."Harry, he sounds really worried.Do you think he knows something more about all this?"

Harry looked back at her, anxiety in his eyes."Of course he does, why else would he want to talk to me?Only I hope he doesn't do something stupid and put himself in more danger…"

Hermione was looking over the letter again.She lowered her voice and leaned in towards Harry so that no one else in the Common Room would hear."November 22nd…that's a Sunday.We'll need a plan to make sure the Common Room is empty."

"Right," said Harry, as though relieved to be able to focus on some sort of _action_."What should we do?"

Hermione chewed on a fingernail."Well…I could stay down here and try to clear out the room…but what if someone decides to stay up late?It will be a Saturday night after all."

Harry looked around to make sure no one was listening.He leaned in close and whispered, "How about Dungbombs?Fred and George manage to empty the room out with those often enough.I think I still have a bag left…"

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, but she was distracted.As Harry had leaned in to whisper to her, she had caught a glimpse of the group seated across the room.Fred and George were talking animatedly with Lee, but Ron was frozen, staring at her and Harry with an unreadable expression on his face.

The next morning, Hermione went down to the Common Room to meet Harry.He had taken to getting up extremely early to avoid Ron in the dormitory, then waiting in the Common Room for Hermione to come down.Hermione thought this was especially ridiculous, and had told him so several times."How do ever expect to patch things up if you two keep avoiding each other?" she had said in frustration, but nothing she said seemed to change Harry's mind.

As she left the girls' stairs and saw Harry in his usual chair, Hermione suddenly remembered something."You and Ron have detention tonight, don't you?" she said.

"Good morning to you too," said Harry, standing and nervously running his hands through his untidy hair.Hermione privately thought it was actually a bit humorous how both Ron and Harry got so nervous every time she mentioned one to the other."How do you know about that?"

"Ron told me last night.Maybe it won't be so bad…"

Harry raised his eyebrows."How do you figure?"

"Weeellll," said Hermione, as though explaining something to a very small child, "maybe you two could take the opportunity to talk."

"Maybe," replied Harry, in almost the exact uncertain tone that Ron had used last night."Come on, let's go to breakfast."

As they entered the Great Hall, the mail was just being delivered.Hermione and Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table and had begun filling their plates when Colin Creevey appeared at Harry's side with a copy of the _Daily Prophet _in hand.

"Isn't it a wonderful article, Harry?" Colin said breathlessly, his eyes sparkling."That reporter was so nice, she interviewed me.She said she had heard we were friends so she wanted to ask me a few questions, and I said of course, because we _are_ friends, right Harry?"

Harry gave Hermione a look that clearly said "What now?".He turned to Colin."Er…of course, Colin.Can I see the article?"

"Sure Harry!" Colin squeaked, handing over the newspaper."I'm going to go tell Dennis—I'll be right back, Harry!"

But Harry wasn't listening; he had started reading the article and seemed to be in shock.His eyes grew wider and wider as they scanned the paper.

Hermione leaned forward, trying to see."What is it, Harry?What does it say?"

He mutely handed her the paper.She began reading and had to stop in disgust after the third paragraph, which quoted Harry as saying he still cried over his parents.She looked up and snorted."This is absolute rubbish, Harry, honestly!_I still cry about them,_ please!Don't pay any attention—"

"Keep reading," said Harry tonelessly, staring down at his full plate as if he had lost the desire to eat.

"What, it gets _worse?_"Hermione turned back to the article, which continued onto pages two and six in the same vein.Then, near the end, on page seven, Hermione saw something that made her gasp sharply:

'Harry has at last found love at Hogwarts.His close friend, Colin Creevey, says that Harry is rarely seen out of the company of one Hermione Granger, a stunningly pretty Muggle-born girl who, like Harry, is one of the top students in the school.'

Hermione felt her cheeks burning as she closed the paper and handed it back to Harry."Don't pay any attention to it, Harry," she said, in a voice rather higher than she had intended."Anyone with a brain will know that's a load of rubbish."

"Right," said Harry glumly, poking at his food.

Hermione looked down the table to where Ron was sitting with the twins.George was reading the article, and Ron was looking over his shoulder, apparently trying to pretend not to be interested.She couldn't tell what part of the article they were reading, but she thought she could guess when she saw Ron look in her direction.The expression on his face was somewhere between hurt and fury, and he only met her gaze for a moment before turning away.

Hermione looked down at her plate.Suddenly she didn't feel like eating either."Come on, Harry, let's go to class," she said, pushing her chair back.

He looked more than ready to get out of the Great Hall.Copies of the article were now being passed around at every table, and people were whispering and pointing at them.

Escape would not be quite so easy, however, as Pansy Parkinson and her gang of Slytherin girls were standing out in the Entrance Hall.

Pansy's eyes glinted maliciously when she saw Hermione."_Stunningly pretty? Her?_" she shrieked, as her friends cracked up behind her."What was she judging against—a chipmunk?"

Hermione was in no mood for this, but there was no way she was going to let a catty little thing like Pansy get the best of her."Ignore it," she said icily, sidestepping Pansy and starting up the stairs."Just ignore it, Harry."

She hoped that Harry was following her, because she was afraid that if she turned around to check, she might start crying.


	5. Fallout

Author's Note:None of this belongs to me.This story is based on _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ by J.K. Rowling and will feature "offstage scenes" as well as scenes from the book reinterpreted from Hermione's point of view.

Hermione's4th Year

Part 5:Fallout

By Elanor Gamgee

Things didn't get much better in the next few days.As the _Daily Prophet_ article spread around the school, Hermione heard more and more people whispering behind her back.Other students exchanged knowing looks when they passed Hermione and Harry in the corridors, and Parvati Patil had even cornered Hermione in their dormitory one night to ask if she was really Harry's girlfriend.

"Parvati, he's my _friend_," Hermione had said in irritation."You know that.Just because some reporter decides to make up a story…"

"Oh, I always thought Ron Weasley liked her anyway," Lavendar Brown had piped up.Parvati had nodded in agreement.

"Well…he's my friend too," Hermione had said, turning pink.

Of this last statement, however, Hermione was no longer quite so sure.Ever since the article had appeared, Ron had been steadily avoiding her along with Harry, although she doubted Harry had even noticed.He was too busy doing his own brooding.Harry had told her about his disastrous detention with Ron the night after the article appeared; he hadn't been sure which was the worse punishment, spending two hours pickling rats' brains, or spending two hours with Ron silently glowering at him.

Hermione thought she knew where Ron's newest anger had come from; despite the current state of his friendship with Harry, she was sure that Ron was hurt at the thought of his two best friends keeping something from him.It had occurred to her that his anger might have something to do with what Lavendar and Parvati had said, but she wasn't sure what to think about that, so she tried not to think about it at all.

Several days after the article had appeared, Hermione found herself paired with Ron in Charms.They were practicing Summoning Spells again, and Harry had been paired with Neville so that Professor Flitwick could give them extra help.As Hermione took her place next to Ron, he cast a wary look at her.

"Oh, don't tell me you're angry at me now too," she said in annoyance.This was not the placating opening she had planned, but the constant pressure of the past few days was starting to get to her.

Ron seemed surprised at her directness."Well…you…"

"Yes, Ron?" Hermione stared at him, her arms folded across her chest."Did you want to ask about that article, if Harry and I have been hiding something from you?Because you know the answer to that.You know that article was a piece of rubbish, whether you want to admit it or not!"

Ron looked relieved, but slightly frightened, as if she were a bomb that might go off any minute."I…I know," he finally said, very quietly.

"Well, I should think so," Hermione continued, sending a chalk duster racing toward their table, narrowly missing Dean Thomas' hat, "just the way you know that Harry _did not put his name in that goblet_."

Dean and Seamus Finnegan looked over at Hermione uneasily.They, too, seemed to be slightly afraid of her.

"Hermione, don't make a scene," Ron muttered, his face reddening.

"Well, I'm sick of this!" Hermione hissed at him."You and Harry are both acting like _children_.You _know_ Harry hates all this attention, and I do too for that matter!"

"Didn't stop him talking to that reporter, though," Ron mumbled, as though he hoped she wouldn't hear him.He halfheartedly aimed his wand at one of the books Professor Flitwick had lined up on the windowsill.The book merely wobbled slightly and turned over on its side.

"Ron!" Hermione nearly shouted, causing Dean and Seamus to jump in their seats.She lowered her voice again. "You can't blame Harry if some reporter twists his words around."

"Bet I can," Ron said, looking up at her with a grin.His change of mood was so sudden that Hermione had grinned back at him before she realized what he had said.

She resumed her stern expression."Ron, that's not funny."She hated that he could make her smile when she was trying to lecture him."You two have got to work things out, if for no other reason than _I_ can't stand this much longer.I miss the three of us being friends."Hermione had said these last words very quietly, looking down at her hands.

She looked up to see Ron staring at her, his wand frozen in midair, and again looking slightly terrified._He's probably afraid I'm going to start crying_, she thought.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade on Saturday?"

Ron's question caught her off guard."Er…yes, I guess so," she said."I had forgotten about that, actually, with everything else that's been going on.Why?"

"Well, I'm going with Fred and George, and I thought maybe we could meet up at the Three Broomsticks…"

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione could see Harry raise his head and look over to where she and Ron were sitting.

"But I'll probably be with Harry…" 

"I know," said Ron quietly, suddenly becoming very interested in a speck of dust on his wand.

Hermione smiled in surprise."Ron—"

Ron looked as though he wasn't sure about this at all."I'm not promising anything, mind, but…well, we'll see."

Hermione could have hugged him.She refrained, however, as she was certain this would send him running in terror.Now she just had to convince Harry that going to Hogsmeade was a good idea.

As they left Charms, Harry asked in what he clearly thought was a casual, offhand sort of voice, "What were you and Ron talking about?"

Hermione wasn't quite sure how to bring up the topic of Hogsmeade.She knew Harry was still quite angry, and Ron's behaviour during detention had done nothing to mollify him.She decided to test the waters a bit."Oh, you know," she began, a little uncertainly, "I was telling him that you and he need to start talking again—"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Hermione?" Harry said angrily."I'm _not_ talking to him until he apologizes for calling me a liar!"

"Harry, please," Hermione pleaded, "you contributed to this too!"

Harry just shook his head stubbornly."I didn't start this.It's his problem."

Hermione felt her temper rising again."You miss him!And I _know_ he misses you—"She was half tempted to tell him exactly what Ron had said, but he interrupted her vehemently.

"_Miss him?_ I don't _miss him…_"

"Right, Harry," she muttered under her breath as they entered the Great Hall for lunch.

They ate quickly, then headed to the library.This had become their habit in the days since Rita Skeeter's article had appeared; it allowed them to escape the whispering crowds in the Great Hall, and it gave Hermione a chance to help Harry with Summoning Charms.He still hadn't been able to do more than make an object wobble and fall off a table, and Hermione had suggested that he read up on the theory behind the charm.She had proposed this idea partially because it was what she would have done in his situation, and partially because she thought spending hours poring over spellbooks might help take Harry's mind off Ron.

As they entered the library, Hermione rolled her eyes at the sight of Viktor Krum, the Durmstrang Champion, seated at a table near the tall windows.Any moment now, his entourage would arrive to giggle and peer at him from behind bookcases.

"He's here again," Hermione whispered to Harry in irritation."Let's sit over there, on the other side."She led him to a table as far away as possible from Krum.

Hermione had just started to leaf through _Charms You Need to Know, and Even Some You Don't_, when she heard a hushed giggle from the row of bookshelves behind her.She rolled her eyes.Quite apart from the fact that they were interrupting her studying time, there were other reasons those girls bothered her.She eyed the one who had made the noise, a curly-haired blonde she recognized as a Hufflepuff second-year._Bet _her_ hair is never bushy_, Hermione thought.Mainly, though, it was their silly behavior that annoyed her; didn't these girls have any dignity at all?

It didn't help that she found Viktor Krum slightly creepy in the first place.He seemed to spend all his time in the library, which she ordinarily wouldn't think was a bad thing.However, not only did his groups of silly admirers distract Hermione, but he himself would occasionally throw dark looks her way, as if he knew something she didn't.All in all, she found it very unsettling.

The blonde Hufflepuff whispered something to her friends, and then the whole group of them began tittering madly.

Hermione glared over at the subject of their admiration."He's not even good-looking!" she muttered to Harry, "They only like him because he's famous!They wouldn't look twice at him if he couldn't do that Wonky Faint thing—"

Harry grimaced at her and said something through gritted teeth.Hermione didn't hear what it was, as she was too busy glowering in Viktor Krum's direction.


	6. To Hogsmeade and Back

Author's Note:None of this belongs to me.This story is based on _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ by J.K. Rowling and will feature "offstage scenes" as well as scenes from the book reinterpreted from Hermione's point of view.

Hermione's4th Year

Part 6: To Hogsmeade and Back

By Elanor Gamgee

The next day, Hermione decided to bring up the topic of Hogsmeade at breakfast.

"So," she said, trying to keep her voice casual, "There's a Hogsmeade visit tomorrow.Do you want to go?It might do you good to get away from the castle for a bit."

"Yeah, alright," replied Harry.He stopped eating and looked at her."What about Ron, though?Don't you want to go with him?"

Hermione felt her cheeks turning pink.Had Harry overheard her conversation with Ron in Charms?"Oh…well…I thought we might meet up with him in the Three Broomsticks…"

"No," said Harry with finalty, turning back to his pancakes.

Hermione leaned forward."Oh, Harry, this is so stupid—"

"I'll come, but I'm not meeting Ron, and I'm wearing my Invisibility Cloak."Harry's voice was quiet and certain, as though daring her to challenge him.

Once again frustrated at her own inability to change his mind, she snapped, "Oh, all right, then…but I hate talking to you in that Cloak, I never know if I'm looking at you or not."

"Well, I'm not going without it.I'm sick of people looking at me."

"_Fine_," Hermione said, fighting down the urge to reach across the table and slap him.

On Saturday morning, Hermione waited by the fire while Harry went upstairs to put on his Invisibility Cloak.She was feeling rather annoyed with him, and was half-wishing she had gone to Hogsmeade with Ron after all.She probably would have had more fun.But she was still hoping she could convince Harry to talk to Ron once they arrived in Hogsmeade.

She felt a tug on the sleeve of her robes and knew that Harry was back.She pushed open the portrait hole and waited a moment to let Harry scramble through.The whole way to the village Hermione felt incredibly self-conscious.To everyone else it appeared that she was alone, and she was sure they thought that she was talking to herself.

"Don't move your lips so much, then," Harry said when she expressed this sentiment to him.Easy for him to say, she thought.

"Come _on_, please just take off your Cloak for a bit.No one's going to bother you here."

"Oh, yeah?" said Harry's voice from her left."Look behind you."

Hermione turned and saw a man and a woman emerging from the Three Broomsticks.The woman, who was wearing lurid purple robes and carrying an enormous crocodile-skin handbag, could only be Rita Skeeter.Harry had described her to Hermione and no one else could look so hideous.The man was carrying a large camera and hanging on Rita's every word.They passed by Hermione and disappeared into the crowd at the end of the street.

"She's staying in the village," said Harry's voice."I bet she's coming to watch the first task."

Even though she couldn't see Harry's face, Hermione could sense the uneasiness in his voice.They hadn't talked much about the first task.Hermione didn't really want to think about it; she had a feeling Harry felt the same way.

Hermione cast about for something cheerful to say."She's gone.Why don't we go have a Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks.It's a bit cold, isn't it?"Harry didn't answer her.Hermione sighed impatiently. "You don't have to talk to Ron!"

The inside of the Three Broomsticks was packed with students."I'll be at that empty table in the corner," Harry said in Hermione's ear.She nodded, suddenly distracted by the sight of Ron sitting on the other side of the room with his brothers and Lee Jordan.She quickly went over to buy drinks, hoping that Ron hadn't seen her.What would he think if he saw her in there alone, obviously avoiding him?

As she headed over to the table with the two mugs of Butterbeer, Hermione had half a mind to go sit with Ron instead.She would certainly have more fun with them than she would sitting at a table pretending to be alone.She had to admit, it was getting a little tiresome being Harry's fallback friend.

But even as the thought crossed her mind, she knew she wouldn't do it.She simply knew too well how it felt to be left out to do it to anyone else.

"I look like such an idiot, sitting here on my own," she murmured, slipping Harry a Butterbeer."Lucky I brought something to do."She pulled out her S.P.E.W. notebook and looked over the short list of names.She hadn't forgotten about S.P.E.W., of course, she just hadn't had much time to work on it between trying to get her two best friends to speak to one another, ducking insulting comments from the Slytherins, and worrying about Harry being in mortal danger.She looked sadly at the top two names on the list:

# Ron Weasley—Treasurer

_Harry Potter—Secretary_

Back when she had written that, the three of them had been inseparable friends.She sighed and tried to focus on S.P.E.W. again.

On the way back to the castle, Hermione and Harry worked out a plan.Hagrid had asked Harry to come down to his cabin at midnight.Though Hermione worried that this would make him late to meet Sirius, Harry seemed reluctant to let Hagrid down.

"I'll just be quick about whatever Hagrid wants and get back up to the Common Room before one o'clock," Harry said.

The first part of the plan went off perfectly.Hermione waited outside the portrait hole and opened it at precisely 11:30.She heard a rustle a fabric and a whispered "Thanks!", and she knew Harry had gone.

Hermione entered the Common Room and sat down by the fire with _Great Wizards and Witches of Our Time_, a book she had picked up for some light reading.She knew there was no way she would be able to concentrate on schoolwork tonight; she was too edgy. 

She was a few chapters in when a shadow fell across her page.She looked up to find Ron standing over her.

"Why didn't you sit with us at the Three Broomsticks?" he asked without preamble.

So he had seen her there."Well," she began uncomfortably, "I had some things to work on, you know, S.P.E.W…."

Ron eyed her suspiciously."What, so Harry _was _there?He just didn't want to talk to me, right?"

Hermione didn't answer, but shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Ron sighed and threw himself down on the sofa beside her.He was silent for a moment."So I guess he was wearing the Invisibility Cloak?"

"Ron! Shhhh!" Hermione looked around quickly, but no one seemed to have heard."Yes, he was going on about not wanting to deal with anyone."

Ron just nodded, staring into the fire.

Hermione bit her lip."Ron, I'm really worried about him.The first task is coming up, and he never really talks about it, but I think he's really nervous.He tries to pretend he's not, but…oh, Ron, if you could see how upset he is, you would know he didn't get himself into this!"

Ron gave her a long look, then turned to stare into the fire again.After a bit he stood up."Want a game of chess?" he asked, with false cheerfulness.

Hermione looked up at him, wishing she knew what he was thinking."Er…no, I think I'm going to finish this chapter and then go up to bed.I'm a bit tired."She actually would have really enjoyed a game of chess just then (even though she knew she would lose), but she was afraid the game might drag out and keep her from clearing the Common Room before Harry got back.

"Suit yourself, then," said Ron with a forced smile.He turned and headed up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

Hermione checked her watch.It was half past twelve.She spent the next fifteen minutes watching the two flirting third-years in the corner over the top of her book, silently willing them to vacate the Common Room.She was beginning to think she would have to resort to Dumgbombs after all, when they finally seemed to grow uncomfortable with her glaring at them.They headed up to their dormitories, leaving Hermione alone in the room.She double-checked all the chairs to make sure the room was really empty, and then headed up to bed herself.It was 12:50. Harry should be back any minute.Well, she thought, it's up to him now.

Hermione fully intended to get a good night's sleep, but as soon as she lay down, her mind was filled with anxious thoughts.She couldn't forget the fear underlying Harry's voice when he mentioned the upcoming task, or the worry she was sure she had seen in Ron's eyes tonight.She truly hoped that Sirius would have some good advice to help his godson.

Hermione tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable despite the fluffy comforter and soft mattress on her four-poster bed.Finally, at 2:30 in the morning, Hermione decided that sleep was a lost cause for the moment.Maybe Harry would still be down in the Common Room and she could find out what Sirius had said.She slipped out of her dormitory, wrapping a blanket around her against the chill of the nighttime castle.

Hermione crept down the stairs to the Common Room.As she poked her head around the corner, she could see that someone was sitting in one of the squashy armchairs by the fire.

"Harry, is that you?" she whispered, entering the room.

But it wasn't Harry.It was Ron.He was curled up in the armchair, his head on the armrest, fast asleep.His face looked slightly red, perhaps from the heat of the fire.One long leg was tucked under him; the other hung down over the front of the chair, his bare ankle protruding from his too-short maroon pajamas.

Hermione felt an odd sensation she couldn't quite name as she stood there looking at her sleeping friend.His red hair spilled across the flowered armrest like a pool of flame, and his face was oddly expressionless.She realized that she had rarely seen Ron _without_ some strong emotion showing on his face, whether it be anger, worry, hurt, or amusement.

Hermione took the blanket she had wrapped around her and placed it over Ron; even though he was near the fire, the castle was cold and he wasn't wearing a robe.She sat down in the armchair opposite and looked into the fire.What was Ron doing down here anyway?Why wasn't he up in his dormitory?Had Harry gotten a chance to talk to Sirius?

She was so curious she almost woke him up to ask him.But when she looked at him sleeping so peacefully, she didn't have the heart.She decided to stay down in the Common Room for a bit to gather her thoughts before going back up to bed.

When Hermione woke up three hours later, she was still sitting in front of the fire.She sat up quickly, rubbing her eyes, and realized that the room was once again empty.As she stood up, her blanket, which had been draped over her, fell to the floor.Hermione picked it up and returned to her dormitory, smiling slightly.


	7. Late Night Study Sessions

Author's Note:None of this belongs to me.This story is based on _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ by J.K. Rowling and will feature "offstage scenes" as well as scenes from the book reinterpreted from Hermione's point of view.

Author's Note #2:I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed this series!This is my first fanfic so it has been especially wonderful to get feedback.I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it.

Hermione's4th Year

Part 7: Late Night Study Sessions

By Elanor Gamgee

Hermione woke the next morning earlier than she had expected to, considering how little sleep she had gotten.She was feeling restless, so she got dressed and went down to breakfast.Seeing no signs of Ron or Harry, she sat down at the Gryffindor table across from Ginny.

"Morning," she said cheerfully.Despite her restlessness and the anxiety of the past few weeks, Hermione found that she was inunusually good spirits this morning.

Ginny looked up at her with a look halfway between suspicion and confusion."Good morning," she replied."What are you in such a good mood about?"

"I'm not sure, really," said Hermione, pouring herself a glass of milk."Tired of being worried, I suppose.Time to try something new."

Ginny's eyes clouded over."The First Task is the day after tomorrow," she said, looking down, as though sharing this information with her bacon."Is Harry ready?"

Hermione felt her good humor starting to slip as she began eating her porridge.She tried to smile as though a surprise test of daring was something her best friend faced every day.Actually, she thought to herself, that's not so far off the mark."He'll be fine, Ginny.Don't you worry about him."

Ginny was looking at her closely now, as if trying to read her thoughts, so Hermione continued in the hopes of distracting her."I think he's _more_ worried about this stupid fight with Ron than about the Tournament."She paused."Has Ron said anything to you about it?"

Ginny grinned."Of course not.Boys don't talk about things like that."

Hermione tilted her head to one side."He's talked to me about it."

Ginny shook her head, still smiling slightly."That's different," she said in an odd voice.

Hermione was about to ask what she meant by this when Harry turned up.He seemed very distracted as he sat down next to her."Hi, Hermione.Hi, Ginny."

Ginny smiled nervously at him, but Harry barely seemed to register her presence.Hermione looked over at him."Have something to eat," she said.

Harry looked at the plate of toast she held out as if he was going to be sick."No thanks," he said.

Hermione gave him a puzzled look.She felt her good mood fading away more quickly now.What had happened now?

Ginny was looking back and forth between Harry and Hermione with a curious look on her face as Hermione quickly finished her porridge and gulped down some milk.

"Want to go for a walk?" Harry said, jumping up as Hermione set down her goblet.

"Yes," Hermione replied quickly."See you later, Ginny," she called as she and Harry left the table.She felt Ginny's eyes following them all the way to the Entrance Hall, and wondered privately if burning gazes were a Weasley family trait.

Harry kept walking, head down and hands thrust into the pockets of his robes.Hermione wanted to ask him if he knew why Ron had been sleeping in the Common Room last night, but she wasn't sure how to bring it up.Once they reached the lake, Harry looked around to make sure no one was listening, then launched into the story of seeing the dragons and his conversation with Sirius.

All thought of asking about Ron evaporated along with Hermione's good mood as she listened to Harry.It was preposterous to think of students being expected to face dragons!And when Harry told her that Karkaroff had been a Death Eater, Hemione felt her eyes grow wide with astonishment.

"Still, though, Harry," she said, "what about the dragons?You said you told Sirius about them.What did he say?"

Harry sighed."He started to tell me how to do it—he said a simple spell is all I need.But then we got interrupted…"Harry trailed off for a moment, then added, in a strange voice."Someone was coming, I guess.He had to go."

She looked at him quickly, a slight suspicion forming in her mind, but decided to set it aside for the moment."A simple spell…there has to be something…"Hermione felt a panic rising in her chest, and was beginning to wish she hadn't eaten the last of her porridge so quickly, as it seemed to have hardened in her stomach.

Harry glanced at her anxiously."What about Karkaroff?"

"Let's try and keep you alive until Tuesday evening, and then we can worry about Karkaroff," she said in a slightly hysterical voice."A simple spell…you could use a levitation spell, but I don't see how that would help…"

They spent the next two hours walking around the lake trying to think of a spell that would work against a dragon.Finally, Hermione suggested they go to the library.They went through every book on dragons the library had, then tried some simple spellbooks.

Hermione was on edge; she whispered to herself as she read.

Harry was even more on edge."Hermione, will you shut up for a bit?" he snapped at one point, "I'm trying to concentrate."

Hermione took one look at the tense expression on his face and lapsed into silence.She continued working her way through the index of _Charmed, I'm Sure_, but it didn't seem to contain anything but hair and appearance spells.As she stood to get another book, she saw Viktor Krum entering the library.He gave her one of his dark looks and went to sit at a table in the far corner of the room.

Wonderful, thought Hermione, now we won't even be able to concentrate.

"Oh, no, he's back _again_, why can't he read on his stupid ship?" she said to Harry.She looked over at Krum again, and was unsettled to find that he was staring at her grumpily.She stood up uneasily."Come on, Harry, we'll go back to the common room…his fan club'll be here in a moment, twittering away…"

As they left the library, Hermione saw the group of Hufflepuff girls entering.She rolled her eyes when she saw the Bulgaria scarf tied around the waist of the girl with the curly blonde hair.

Hermione and Harry spent the rest of the day working their way through the pile of books they had brought from the library.Hermione had carried down her collection of spellbooks from her dormitory, but they were of no help either.

Finally, at eleven o'clock, Harry closed the book he had been flipping through and dropped it on the enormous "finished" pile."It's no use," he said bleakly."There's nothing."

"Don't be silly," said Hermione irritably."There has to be a spell that will work.We just haven't found it yet."

Harry stood up and yawned."I'm going to bed."

"Good idea," said Hermione, nodding."Get some sleep.We can look again tomorrow, when we're both rested."

As she watched Harry walk toward the boys' stairs, it suddenly occurred to Hermione that she hadn't seen Ron all day.He hadn't been in the common room, he hadn't been in the Great Hall, and he hadn't been in the library.She wondered briefly about this, but was too tired to worry about it as she headed up to bed.

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione could see that Harry had hardly gotten any sleep.His eyes were bloodshot, and his hair was, if possible, more untidy than usual.He seemed to have difficulty concentrating.Hermione told him about some other books she thought they could check, but she didn't think he heard a word she said.

As they got up to go to Herbology, Harry hesitated."Hermione," he said, as if making a decision, "I'll see you in the greenhouses.Go on, I'll catch you up."

Hermione looked at him in puzzlement."Harry, you'll be late, the bell's about to ring—"

"I'll catch you up, OK?" he repeated.

She shook her head reprovingly and muttered, "All right," but she didn't think he heard her.He was heading quickly up the marble staircase as she left the castle.

It was cold outside, and Hermione was glad to reach the warmth of the greenhouse.As she slipped inside, she saw Ron setting his bag down at a table with Dean and Seamus.She felt a twinge of uncertainty at seeing him, though she wasn't sure why.The bell hadn't rung yet for class to start, so she walked over to him.

"Hi, Ron," she said, a bit nervously, "where were you yesterday?"

Ron looked startled, and Hermione noticed with detached interest that his ears were turning pink."Oh, here and there.I was around," he said vaguely.

"Oh," said Hermione brilliantly.She wanted to tell him about the dragons and Sirius' warnings, but she knew she couldn't tell him here.She wasn't entirely sure he would listen, anyway.She also wanted to ask why he had been in the common room Saturday night, but she didn't know how to bring it up.Instead, she burst out, "The First Task is tomorrow.Are you at least going to come and watch?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Dean and Seamus exchange a look.Ron's ears went pinker, and he glanced at them before leaning slightly in her direction.When he spoke, it was out of the corner of his mouth, as if he didn't want the other boys to hear."Of course I will, Hermione, you don't know—"

"Because Harry could really use the support of _all_ his friends right now, Ron."Hermione felt her voice growing shrill, but couldn't seem to help it.

"Hermione," said Ron through gritted teeth, "I _tried_ to talk to him Saturday night but he just yelled at me.Why do you think I was avoiding the two of you yesterday?"

Hermione felt a twinge of disappointment she couldn't explain.She tried to process what he had said."Well, try _again_, Ron—"

"No, Hermione, I'm not listening to you again.I tried already."Ron thumped down into his seat with finality.

Hermione gave him a long look."Ron…just please keep trying, OK?"

She waited a moment, but he didn't answer her or even look at her, so Hermione went and found a seat at another table.All through the lesson, Hermione's thoughts were a jumbled mass of spells.There _had_ to be one that would work._Incendio?_No, that would probably just help the dragon create more firepower._Reparo?_No, that required something to be broken first, and hopefully Harry wouldn't be breaking anything.If only there was a spell that could repair friendships, Hermione thought as she looked sadly over at Ron.He was sitting in silence, trimming his Flutterby Bush, as Dean and Seamus laughed and joked next to him.

Just then, the greenhouse door flew open and Harry raced in."Sorry, Professor Sprout," he said as he made his way quickly over to Hermione's table.Hermione saw Ron look over curiously.

"Hermione," Harry whispered, slipping into the chair next to her."Hermione—I need you to help me."

Hermione looked at him, eyes round in disbelief."What d'you think I've been trying to do, Harry?"she whispered back, slightly annoyed.

"Hermione, I need to learn how to do a Summoning Charm properly by tomorrow afternoon."

She stared at him."What? Why?"

Harry spent the rest of the lesson whispering the story of his meeting with Professor Moody as he halfheartedly trimmed his Flutterby Bush.He was so distracted that, by the end of the class, his plant looked like it had been attacked rather than pruned.

Instead of heading into the Great Hall for lunch, Harry and Hermione headed for an empty classroom on the second floor.Hermione had felt Ron's gaze following them as they had ascended the stairs, but he hadn't said a word.

"Alright," began Hermione, taking a deep breath."The Summoning Charm is easy enough if you just _concentrate_, Harry."

Harry looked at her as if she were mad."Oh, is that all?"

It was still difficult for him.They practiced all through lunch, and Hermione told him every tip she could think of, but nothing seemed to help.

They had been at it for some time when Hermione looked at her watch."Time for class," she said.

Harry wrinkled his nose."Oh, let's keep on," he said."I don't mind missing Divination."

Hermione glared at him."Well, I _do_ mind missing Arithmancy, so you can stay by yourself if you like."She was a little irritated that he not only expected her to spend so much time teaching him a charm he hadn't bothered to learn in class, but that he expected her to skip her favorite class to do it.

After dinner, which they ate so quickly that they both received curious looks from the other Gryffindors, they returned to the classroom for more practice.When Peeves turned up and started bothering them, they headed back to the deserted common room and practiced until 2 AM, when Harry finally seemed to get it.

"Harry, we'd better get some sleep…you're going to need it."

"Yeah," said Harry, dropping the heavy dictionary he had been practicing with on a table."Well, good night, Hermione."He disappeared up the stairs to his dormitory.

"Good night," she called as she gathered up her books.She knew that he was anxious and worried about tomorrow._But still_, said a dissatisfied little part of her mind as she headed up to her dormitory, _would it kill him to say thank you?_

However, Hermione didn't have the energy to feel resentful, or anxious, or anything else as she fell into a much deserved sleep.


	8. The First Task

Author's Note:None of this belongs to me.This story is based on _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ by J.K. Rowling and will feature "offstage scenes" as well as scenes from the book reinterpreted from Hermione's point of view.

Hermione Granger's 4th Year

Part 8: The First Task

By Elanor Gamgee

It was the morning of the First Task.Hermione had butterflies in her stomach, so she could only imagine how Harry must feel.He seemed to be in something of a daze as they went to their morning lessons.Hermione had tried to talk to him about inconsequential things at breakfast, in an effort to get his mind off the upcoming task.He had only answered her with distant nods and incomprehensible muttering, so she had finally given up.

Despite the atmosphere of excited tension in the school, Hermione felt her own nerves mounting steadily throughout the morning.At lunch she tried to appear calm, but this was difficult as she could practically feel the panic coming off of Harry in waves.

"Eat something!" she told him."You need your strength."

Harry just looked at her blankly and went back to picking at his potatoes.Hermione saw the people around her turning to look at something, and raised her head to see Professor McGonagall hurrying over to the Gryffindor table.

"Potter, the champions have to come down into the grounds now…you have to get ready for your first task."Professor McGonagall's voice was stern, but Hermione could have sworn she had heard a slight waver in it.

Harry stood up quickly and dropped his fork, looking almost relieved."OK," he said rather loudly.

Hermione tried to give him a reassuring smile."Good luck, Harry.You'll be fine!" she whispered.

"Yeah," he replied in an odd voice.

Hermione watched Harry leave the Great Hall with Professor McGonagall, and suddenly began to feel like the butterflies in her stomach were doing the cha cha.She found herself picking at her food the way Harry had been."He'll be _fine_," she told herself."He just needs to concentrate."

It wasn't long before Professor Dumbledore was calling for everyone's attention and asking them to follow the teachers out to the grounds for the First Task.Hermione didn't see Ron and the twins anywhere, so she joined Ginny and some of her third-year friends.Ginny was looking slightly pale and jumpy, but her friends chattered on incessently.

"He'll be alright, Ginny," Hermione said kindly, as the girls found seats halfway up the stands.

Ginny smiled weakly at her."I know," she said in a small voice.

One of Ginny's friends leaned across to ask Hermione something just then, but she wasn't listening.She had just caught sight of the four enormous dragons in an enclosure to the left of the stands.She had known what the task would be, of course, but somehow the enormity and the _reality_ of it hadn't hit her until now."He'll be fine," she intoned to herself."He's a really good flier, he'll be fine."

"Can I sit here?" said a low voice behind her.Hermione turned to see Ron standing there.

"Of course," she said distractedly.

Ron sat down next to her, his eyes wide."Dragons?" he said in an unusually high voice."What are they on about?They can't fight dragons!"

Ron's voice had caught Ginny's attention.She looked over at the two of them, eyebrows raised, but said nothing.

Hermione's nerves were nearly stretched to the breaking point."Well they are!" she snapped."Unless you'd like to go and tell the judges to change the rules?"

Ron looked taken aback."No," he said quietly, and lapsed into silence.

They sat there without saying anything for a few moments, as the chattering crowd buzzed all around them.

"You know," said Ron suddenly, "Charlie told me this story once about a dragon in Romania that—"

"Please not now Ron!" said Hermione tensely, gripping her hands in her lap.

Ron looked at her and nodded shakily."Right."

Ludo Bagman's voice rang out over the noise of the crowd."Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament!"

Hermione felt herself tense even more, if that was possible."This is it," she muttered.

She barely heard as Ludo Bagman explained that the champions would each have to get past a dragon and retrieve the golden egg in its nest.She became aware that the people in the crowd were standing and cheering madly, and stood up on her seat to see that Cedric Diggory had entered the main enclosure.

Cedric set to work right away transfiguring a rock into a dog.At first, it seemed like it would work, but then the Swedish Short-Snout he was facing decided to go after Cedric instead of the dog.Hermione covered her eyes as she saw a jet of flame heading straight toward Cedric.The crowd moaned around her, then suddenly burst into cheers.

"He's got it, Hermione!You can look now!" said Ginny, tugging on her arm.

Sure enough, Cedric was running out of the enclosure with the golden egg in one hand, clutching his face with the other, as the dragon handlers put stunning spells on the dragon behind him.

Hermione sat down weakly as the judges held up cards showing Cedric's marks.She didn't see what they were, and she didn't care.She just wanted this to be over as soon as possible.She wasn't even sure she could stomach watching the other Champions.

Next to her, Ron was growing paler and paler, each freckle standing out on his face."Does Harry know…I mean, how is he going to get past a _dragon_?" he asked Hermione in a low, urgent voice.Ludo Bagman was announcing Fleur Delacour's entrance to the crowd.

Nice of him to worry _now_, thought Hermione irritably."He's…as prepared as he can be, I think," she replied nervously, twisting her hands.

The two of them watched in silence as Fleur put the Welsh Green in some sort of enchanted sleep, then had her robes catch on fire when the dragon snored.The people around them leapt to their feet again as Fleur got the egg.

Hermione tried taking deep, steadying breaths.She was feeling almost dizzy with nervousness now, and by the looks of him, Ron was too.

"So is Harry next?"Ron asked.

"I don't _know_, Ron," Hermione snapped.

The answer to that question came as Ludo Bagman's voice rang out: "And here comes Mr. Krum!"

Viktor Krum ambled out of the Champions' tent and entered the enclosure.Hermione found herself watching carefully as Krum confidently took out his wand and shot a spell at the Chinese Fireball.The spell hit the dragon in the eye and it roared in pain.

"He's using the Conjunctivitus Curse!" she said excitedly, momentarily forgetting her panic."I've read about that.What a clever idea!"

Ron looked at her incredulously.

"Well, it is!" said Hermione defensively.Her panic returned as she wondered if maybe Harry should have been working on that spell instead.

As if in answer to her thought, the dragon started trampling around in pain, clearly unable to see where it was going.Krum darted forward and snatched the golden egg just as the dragon stumbled across the nest, trampling several of the real eggs.The crowd roared again.

"They'll take points off for that," said a boy behind Hermione.

As the judges showed Krum's score, Hermione realized that Harry must be next.She felt Ron tense beside her.

"And last but certainly not least," boomed Ludo Bagman's voice, "Mr. Harry Potter!"

The crowd cheered wildly, but Hermione barely heard it.She focused her attention on Harry as he emerged from the tent and entered the main enclosure.He looked very small next to the enormous black Hungarian Horntail.

"Concentrate, concentrate," she muttered under her breath, as though she could send her thoughts to him.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ron look at her briefly, the turn back to stare at Harry.He looked quite terrified.

The crowd quietened as Harry stood there.For a moment Hermione thought he had frozen in panic, but then—

"Accio Firebolt!" came his distant shout.

The crowd seemed confused, and people looked around, trying to figure out what Harry was doing.But Hermione kept her eyes riveted in the direction of the school.

"Come on….come _on_…," she said softly.

And then it came.She saw the broom racing through the air in the direction of the enclosure, and then it stopped right next to Harry, as if awaiting instructions.

The crowd went berserk, now that they knew what Harry was doing.Hermione jumped to her feet without meaning to."He did it!" she said with satisfaction, though she knew the hardest part was yet to come.She sat back down.

Harry had mounted his broomstick and was now diving toward the dragon.

"Great Scott, he can fly!" called Ludo Bagman."Are you watching this, Mr. Krum?"

Hermione smiled briefly at this, then covered her eyes as Harry dived toward the dragon again.She heard heavy groans and screams from the crowd, which made her peek through her fingers."Is he alright?"

Ron was leaning forward in his seat now, eyes trained on Harry."Yeah, I think so…he got hit with the tail, but he's still flying."

Hermione was now watching Harry again, her fingernails digging into her face as she saw him weave back and forth in front of the dragon, rising higher and higher.The dragon suddenly let out a fierce roar, causing Hermione to jump in her seat.

Ron gave a low whistle next to her."Yeah, Harry!" he said quietly."He's trying to distract it, get it to move away from the eggs.Come on, Harry…come on…"Hermione saw that Ron's hands were now clenched into fists in his lap.

Down in the enclosure, the dragon reared.Hermione just saw Harry start to dive sharply before she covered her eyes again.In another moment, the crowd was roaring and cheering.Hermione looked up and saw Harry soaring over the stands with the egg in his arms.

Ron looked thunderstruck."He did it," he said in an awed voice.His face was practically white.

"He did it!" shreiked Hermione."Ron, he did it!"She clutched Ron's arm briefly and jumped to her feet."Come on!"

Hermione started making her way down the stands, Ron following without question.When they got to the bottom, Hermione looked around and saw Hagrid towering over the crowd. 

"Hagrid!" she called."Where's Harry?"

Hagrid waved, his eyes traveling over the two of them.He smiled strangely, then said, "Hospital Tent!" and pointed to a large red and white tent at the other end of the enclosure.Hermione waved in thanks and then started pushing her way through the crowd, Ron right beside her.

Hermione opened the flap of the tent and entered to find herself face to face with Harry.

"Harry, you were brilliant!You were amazing! You really were!" she squeaked.

But Harry wasn't paying attention; he was looking at Ron, who was standing next to her, still looking pale and shocked.

"Harry, whoever put your name in that Goblet—I—I reckon they're trying to do you in!" said Ron seriously.

Hermione looked quickly over at Harry.His face was impassive.

"Caught on, have you?Took you long enough," said Harry icily. 

Hermione's heart sank.She stood looking from one to the other, wondering what she should say, or if she should say anything at all.

Ron opened his mouth._Good_, thought Hermione, he's finally apologising.But before Ron could say a word, Harry cut him off.

"It's OK," Harry said unexpectedly.

Ron looked taken aback. "No, I shouldn't've—"

"_Forget it_," said Harry emphatically.He and Ron smiled at each other for the first time in weeks.

Hermione looked from one to the other and felt as if her heart had burst inside of her.She couldn't help it—she started crying.Not just crying, but sobbing great, heaving sobs.All of the tension of the past month came out all at once: the misery of being in the middle of their fight, the lack of sleep, and the terror of watching Harry face the dragon.She couldn't believe after all of that, that was it.The overwhelming relief flooded over her and came pouring out as tears.

Harry and Ron were staring at her in alarm.

"There's nothing to cry about!" said Harry, looking confused.

Hermione knew that they would never understand.They stood there, looking at her cluelessly, as she stamped her foot and shouted, "You two are so _stupid_!"She pulled the two of them into a hug and then ran out of the tent, still sobbing.

She was aware of people staring at her as she ran through the crowd.She kept running until she reached Hagrid's hut, where she slumped down against the wall.She stayed on the far side of the hut, where people walking back to the castle wouldn't see her, and sobbed and sobbed until she had no tears left.

As Hermione was beginning to recover herself, taking huge, heaving breaths, she heard cheery whistling coming from the front of the hut.She peeked around the corner to see Hagrid approaching.

"Hagrid?"

"Hermione!What're yer doin', sittin' round here?Yer should be off celebratin'!"said Hagrid.

Hermione smiled at him weakly.She was feeling extremely exhausted after all that crying, and was aware that her eyes were probably still red and puffy."Oh, I just needed to get away for a bit…"

Hagrid looked down at her kindly."Come on in," he said."I'll make yer some tea."

Hermione nodded gratefully and followed him into the hut.

"Now, why yer been cryin'?"Hagrid asked as he set the kettle on the fire."Yer should be happy!The way Har—"

"I know, Hagrid, I am happy," said Hermione, playing with her empty teacup."I just needed to get it out…"

Over tea, she told Hagrid all about how Harry and Ron had finally made up.She wasn't sure exactly how much he knew about the fight, but anyone with eyes could see that the two of them hadn't been speaking, and Hagrid _did_ have them in his class three times a week.

"I don't understand boys, Hagrid," Hermione finished in frustration."After all that, they didn't even apologize to one another!"

Hagrid smiled wisely."Sometimes yer don't need ter say anythin', Hermione.Actions say all yer need."

"I suppose," said Hermione, unconvinced.She found this explanation unsatisfying, somehow."Anyway, I guess I should just be glad it's over."

Hagrid smiled down at her again, his black eyes twinkling."Now, you get back up ter the castle and join the celebratin'.I reckon Fred and George Weasley are puttin' somethin' big together!"

Hermione smiled back."Thanks, Hagrid."She stood up,kissed his whiskery cheek, gave Fang an affectionate pat, and headed up to the castle.

She felt lighter than she had in weeks, as if a burden had been lifted from her shoulders.But she still felt a sense of foreboding which kept her from feeling too relieved.She knew that the next few months would not be easy.

*****************************************************************************

To the wonderful people who have reviewed the earlier parts of this story:Thank you thank you thank you!And I especially want to thank the **ardent** H/H people (especially Penny, Ebony, and Cassie) who are reading this story even though it goes against their personal belief systems!And Julie, don't worry, there's plenty more to come, as I am planning on following this through to the end of GoF.(I wouldn't dare miss out on the chance to write the Yule Ball scene!)Oh, and Arod, I think your HP/LOTR fic idea is great (I think Hermione would be a Tolkien fan, don't you?)Go for it!

Thanks again, everybody!


	9. Professor McGonogall's Annuoncement

Author's Note:None of this belongs to me.This story is based on _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ by J.K. Rowling and will feature "offstage scenes" as well as scenes from the book reinterpreted from Hermione's point of view.

Hermione's 4th Year

Part 9: Professor McGonagall's Announcement

By Elanor Gamgee

After the First Task, things finally started to get back to normal between Ron and Harry, much to Hermione's relief.They were still being very careful around each other, as if each was afraid the other might take offense at the smallest thing, but they were definitely friends again.

As glad as she was that they had made up, Hermione couldn't help but feel a bit left out now.Ever since she had arrived at the Burrow before school started, she had become more and more aware of the fact that her two best friends were such _boys_.Although giggly girls like Lavander and Parvati disgusted her, Hermione occasionally founding herself watching them and wishing she had female friends like that.Ginny was her friend, of course, but then…well, Ginny was Ron's little sister, and there were just too many things Hermione couldn't share with her.In fact, she was sure that most of the girls she knew would never understand her friendship with Ron and Harry.Much of the time, she wasn't entirely sure that she herself understood it.

Now that the immediate danger of the First Task was over, and Ron and Harry had each other to talk to, Hermione was finally free to work on S.P.E.W. again.She went back to spending time alone in the library doing research; she wanted to find more support for the wand-use position that S.P.E.W. would take.

Despite his performance in the First Task, Viktor Krum was still looking surly, and, to Hermione's irritation, he was still spending lots of time in the library.Now that the impending excitement of the First Task was over, the giggly girls didn't appear quite so regularly, but it was still often enough to annoy Hermione greatly.Though she had complained to Harry and Ron about the presence of the autograph-seeking girls, she had to admit to herself that it was really Viktor Krum's presence she found unnerving.The way he looked at her just made her uncomfortable, though she couldn't explain why.One day, when she had been working alone at her usual table, she had seen him start to walk toward her.When Krum had seen her look up at him, he had changed direction and left the library.She still wasn't sure what that was all about.

Hermione hadn't had time to wonder, however, as she was so focused on S.P.E.W.In addition to doing more research, she had found the entrance to the kitchens (thanks to Fred) and tried to get the house-elves to join her.Though she had had little success so far, she had at least reunited Dobby and Harry, and found Winky.She wanted to help all the house-elves, especially Winky, so desperately, and it was so frustrating that they didn't seem to want to help themselves.

Ron didn't help matters, as he kept referring to S.P.E.W. as the "House-Elf Liberation Front" and telling Hermione that she was wasting her time.She found it infuriating that he didn't take the issue seriously, particularly as she thought his persuasive sense of humor and family connections would make him an ideal ambassador for the cause.

Then, one Thursday in Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall made an announcement which would take Hermione's mind off S.P.E.W., at least for the moment.It was the end of class, and Hermione was going over her notes for Arithmancy while Ron and Harry were dueling with fake wands next to her.

Ron swung wildly and jostled Hermione's elbow.She rolled her eyes."Honestly," she muttered.

"Potter! Weasley! _Will you pay attention?_" boomed Professor McGonagall's irritated voice from the front of the room.Hermione closed her book and sat up straighter as the fake wands turned into a tin parrot and a rubber haddock.

"Now Potter and Weasley have been kind enough to act their age, I have something to say to you all.The Yule Ball is approaching—a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament.Now, the ball will be open only to fourth-years and above—although you may invite a younger student if you wish—"

Lavender and Parvati were giggling a few rows away, which Hermione felt was distinctly undignified.They both looked around at Harry, then Lavender glanced over at Hermione.A smile spread across her face as she looked meaningfully at Ron, then back at Hermione, raising her eyebrows.

Hermione flushed as she tried to ignore Lavender._A ball_, she thought_, this should be interesting._She had read about the Yule Ball as being part of the Triwizard Tournament, of course, but she hadn't thought really thought about it with everything else that had been happening.A ball would mean dressing up…and going in pairs.Hermione was surprised to feel an uncharacteristically girlish thrill at the thought.

She suddenly realized that Professor McGonagall was still speaking. "…eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight, in the Great Hall.Now then—"

Professor McGongall went on to tell the class about the standards of behavior for the ball, but Hermione was hardly listening.She found herself wondering if her blue dress robes would be fancy enough.As for the question of partners…well, she supposed that she would go with Ron.Lavender seemed to think that he would ask her, and maybe she was right.She was sure they would have fun if they went together.Hermione was surprised to find that her ears had gotten rather warm at the thought.

She cast a sidelong glance in Ron's direction.He was sitting bolt upright, staring at Professor McGonagall with a look of horror.Hermione felt a wave of something like disappointment pass over her.

The bell rang just then, and the class hurried out, chattering excitedly.Professor McGonagall called out above the noise, "Potter—a word, if you please."

Hermione cast a curious glance at him as she and Ron continued out to the hallway and stopped to wait for him.Lavender and Parvati came out of the classroom behind them.Parvati saw Hermione and Ron standing there, and whispered something to Lavender which made her giggle shrilly.Lavender gave Hermione a knowing look as she and Parvati headed down the corridor.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at them and leaned against the wall.An uncomfortable silence settled in between herself and Ron.

"Er—I didn't realize there was going to be a ball, did you?" she asked, though she already knew the answer.

"No," said Ron distantly.He still looked a bit shell-shocked.

Hermione smiled gamely, wishing Ron would just ask her and get it over with.She was almost sure he would; Lavender and Parvati's insinuations had not escaped her, and somewhere during Ron's fight with Harry, it had occurred to her that those hurt looks might be more than just feeling left out.

Hermione gave Ron another sidelong look. He was still looking uncomfortable and slightly afraid.

Harry came out of the classroom then, looking just as horrified as Ron, and told them what Professor McGonogall had said."I have to get a partner.And I have to _dance_," he said miserably."I don't dance."

Ron appeared alarmed at this, but sympathetic.Hermione looked at their terrified faces and shook her head. _Boys_, she thought.

If Hermione thought that the prospect of the ball would become less frightening to her two friends over the next few days, she was wrong.Harry and Ron began to remind her of frightened rabbits, as they cast wary glances at knots of girls in the hallway.The sound of giggling suddenly seemed to make them flinch, as though they had never heard it before.

Hermione also noticed that their horror at females did not seem to extend to her.In fact, she doubted they even realized she _was_ a girl.For some reason, this bothered her more than she thought it should.

Harry had actually had several girls ask him to the ball, one of whom was the blonde second-year who made regular appearances in the library to stalk Viktor Krum.On the Saturday following Professor McGonagall's announcement, Hermione was sitting at the lunch table with Harry and Ron when a tall, dark-haired fifth-year Ravenclaw approached and asked to speak with Harry.

Hermione saw Harry gulp as he stood.He cast a frightened look back at Ron as he followed the girl into the Entrance Hall.

A slightly jealous look flitted across Ron's face before he turned back to Hermione."He'd better watch out, or he'll be on the cover of _Witch Weekly_ soon."

"At least they're asking.If he's so nervous about getting a partner for the ball, why doesn't he just say yes to one of the girls who asks?" wondered Hermione.

Ron snorted."Oh, I'm sure he has his reasons," he said, glancing over at the Ravenclaw table.

Hermione followed his gaze."Ah, yes, Cho Chang." She was careful to keep her voice down so that Ginny, who was sitting a few seats down the table, wouldn't hear."Does he think we don't know?" she asked, leaning closer to Ron and whispering conspiratorially.

Ron shrugged."Who knows?"

Hermione thought for a moment."So why doesn't he just ask Cho if he likes her so much?"

"Dunno," said Ron through a mouthful of stew."I guess it's harder to ask her since he actually does like her."Hermione looked at Ron carefully, wondering if he was trying to tell her something, but his voice was so casual she couldn't tell. 

Harry came back to the table, looking pale."She asked me to the ball," he said, slumping into his seat.

Ron started snickering loudly.Hermione gave him a stern look, then turned to Harry."And what did you say?" she asked.

"No," said Harry, poking at his stew with his spoon.

Hermione sighed in exasperation and turned back to her own stew.She would never in a million years understand boys.

Across the table, Ron had finally stopped laughing long enough to say, "She was quite good-looking."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, but Harry winced slightly."She was a foot taller than me," Harry moaned."Imagine what I'd look like trying to dance with her."

Ron started snickering again.Hermione looked from one to the other and pushed back her chair in irritation."I'm going to the library," she announced shortly.

As she walked away from the Gryffindor table, she heard Ron's confused voice asking Harry, "What's her problem?"


	10. The Invitation

Author's Note:None of this belongs to me.This story is based on _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ by J.K. Rowling and will feature "offstage scenes" as well as scenes from the book reinterpreted from Hermione's point of view.

Hermione's 4th Year

Part 10: The Invitation

By Elanor Gamgee

Hermione was halfway to the library when she realized that didn't have her bag, so she had to go all the way up to Gryffindor Tower to get it.She hadn't intended to spend Saturday in the library, but she found herself so annoyed with Ron and Harry that she didn't really want to be around them at the moment.

When she arrived in the library, it was completely empty except for Madame Pince, who gave her a suspicious look.Hermione plunked her bag down at her usual table and pulled out her Tranfiguration notes.

_ _

She had finished going through her notes, and was just pulling out her S.P.E.W. notebook, when she heard the library door open.She glanced up and saw Viktor Krum entering.He stopped when he saw her and wrinkled his brow._Wonderful_, thought Hermione as she turned back to her work, _his fan club is bound to be here any minute._

"May I sit here?"

Hermione looked up in surprise.Instead of going over to his usual table by the windows, Krum had come to stand directly across from her.He was looking down at her with an inscrutible expression.

"Er…of course," she said, as politely as possible while still in shock.She glanced at the rows of empty tables around them and wondered vaguely why he wanted to sit at this one.

Krum pulled a chair back moodily and folded himself into it."I am Viktor Krum," he stated, holding out a hand to her.

Hermione looked at him blankly, wondering if he seriously thought she wouldn't know that already.She smiled briefly at him."Hermione Granger," she said, shaking his outstretched hand.

"I have been hearing that you are the top of your class," said Krum."You vork very hard, yes?I see you in here often."

Hermione felt her face turn pink."Well," she said, "you must work quite a bit yourself, to have become a Champion."

Krum grunted in response.

"And the way you faced that dragon!I didn't think of…I mean, I never would have thought of the Conjunctivitus Curse.That was brilliant."Hermione realized that she was babbling, and stopped talking.Krum was giving her a strange sort of piercing look, and she found herself growing slightly uneasy, though she couldn't say why.

"Vot are you vorking on?" he asked abruptly, gesturing toward the notebook in her hand.

Hermione looked down at the notebook, and it took a moment before she understood his question."Oh!" she said, recovering herself."This is for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, S.P.E.W. for short…"And she was off, telling him all about the injustices suffered by the house elves and how the society was formed.He seemed to be interested; at least, he nodded in the appropriate places and his eyes didn't glaze over the way Ron's and Harry's did whenever she talked to them about S.P.E.W.When she reached the part about wand use, Hermione took a deep breath and paused.

"I vant to ask you something," said Krum, apparently taking advantage of the moment's rest in her speech.

"Yes?" asked Hermione, expecting something like _Why bother, since the house elves like being enslaved?, _which she heard at least at least twice a day from Ron.

Krum seemed to be steeling himself for something.A vague suspicion formed in Hermione's mind, but she pushed it away.And then:"Vill you go to the Yule Ball vith me?"

Hermione looked at him blankly.Unaccountably, a brief image of Ron's face flitted across her mind.She tried to bend her mind around the fact that Viktor Krum, who was at least four years older than she was _and_ was a famous Quidditch player _and_ who she barely knew, had just asked her to the ball._This is almost surreal_, she thought. _Is this some kind of joke?_

Hermione was vaguely aware that a small group of girls had just entered the library.One of them giggled loudly upon spying Krum.

Krum broke his gaze away from Hermione and glanced over at the girls.When he looked back, his face held an odd, protective expression.He leaned forward and lowered his voice."Vill you think about it?" he asked.

Hermione nodded mutely and forced a nervous smile.Krum stood and gave her a serious nod."I vill see you later, then."

Hermione only half-noticed that the group of girls followed Krum as he left the library.She was still trying to process what had just happened.She rubbed her forehead, trying to think straight.Viktor Krum seemed nice enough, and she knew he was very smart, but he was much older than she was.What would her parents think?

And then it hit her:_Viktor Krum_ had asked her to the ball.Her.A smile spread across her face. She remembered Ron buying the Krum figurine at the Quidditch World Cup¸ and his reaction when Krum had arrived at Hogwarts.She couldn't wait to see his face when she told him she had actually spoken with Krum._But then_, she thought uneasily as she gathered up her things, _maybe I won't mention the part about the ball._

Hermione hurried up to the Gryffindor common room, but Harry and Ron weren't there.She settled in one of the armchairs by the fire and absently watched Ginny and her friend Theresa playing Exploding Snap.

"Are you going to the ball, Hermione?" said Lavender's voice behind her.

Hermione swiveled around.She found the question unnerving, as the ball was exactly what she had been thinking about."I…probably.Are you?"She tried to sound cool and detached, but she wasn't sure it worked.

Parvati, who, as usual, seemed to be glued to Lavender's side, burst into giggles."She's going with Seamus.He just asked her this morning."

Lavender giggled as well.She and Parvati moved toward the stairs to the girls' dormitories, but halfway there Lavender stopped and bent down to whisper in Hermione's ear."Don't worry," she said in a mock sympathetic tone, "I'm sure _someone_ will ask you."She raised her eyebrows knowingly and then she and Parvati were gone, up the stairs.

Hermione rolled her eyes and slumped back into her chair._If only they knew_, she thought with an inward smile.

The Portrait Hole opened and Ron and Harry came in.

"Where have you been?" said Ron loudly, coming over to sit across from Hermione.

For some reason, his cheerfulness irritated Hermione."I told you," she said shortly, "I went to the library."

"Right," said Ron with a grin, apparently ignoring her tone."Should've known."

"Actually," Hermione began, in a tone more icy than she had meant it to be, "something rather interesting happened in the library today…"

"Oh, right," said Ron sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Harry, who had just come to sit next to him."What, did you find another book about house elves or something?"

"No, I—"Hermione broke off.

"What?" asked Ron, looking at her with some concern.

Hermione glanced up at him and found that she didn't want to tell him after all.She wasn't sure why.Maybe it was because she knew he would tease her.Maybe it was because of what Lavender had said.All she knew was that she didn't want to tell him what had happened.

"Hermione?" said Ron.Both he and Harry were now looking at her with slightly worried expressions.

"I…found another book on poison antidotes.I thought it might help for Potions."

Ron stared at her for a moment, then turned to Harry with a grin."What did I tell you?" he said.

The next few days were decidedly awkward.It felt strange not to tell Ron and Harry about Krum's invitation.She had kept secrets from them before, of course, but this was different somehow.To make things worse, she hadn't entirely decided what to do about Krum.Deep down, she found his invitation half disturbing, half flattering.He was quite a bit older than she was, after all.And _why_ was he asking her anyway, when he had all those other girls fawning all over him?

Hermione found herself avoiding the library.Ron had looked at her in surprise when she had suggested they go to the common room instead, but hadn't said anything.Hermione knew she had to give Krum an answer soon, but she still found herself hesitating.She felt slightly skittish whenever the ball was mentioned, but she doubted anyone else noticed.

On Tuesday night, Hermione was trying to go over her Potions notes in the common room.This task was made difficult by Ron playing Exploding Snap nearby and Harry lounging by the fire reading about Quidditch.She had tried to get them to work, but neither would have it.Actually, she was feeling so tense that even she was glad of the diversion when Fred and George came in to borrow Pigwidgeon.

"No, he's off delivering a letter," said Ron."Why?"

"Because George wants to invite him to the ball," Fred replied sarcastically.

Hermione flinched at the mention of the ball.She buried her nose in her notes and tried to ignore their conversation, but this became impossible when Fred bellowed across the common room.

"Oi! Angelina!"

Hermione looked over to see Angelina looking back at him coolly."What?" she replied.

"Want to come to the ball with me?"

Angelina gave Fred a long look."All right, then," she said, turning back to her conversation with Alicia.Hermione saw Alicia give Angelina a big wink.

"…piece of cake," Fred was saying to Harry and Ron."We'd better use a school owl, then, George, come on…"And Fred and George got to their feet and left.

Hermione glanced over at Ron and Harry, wondering what they thought of Fred's little display.

Ron was looking morosely at Harry."We _should_ get a move on, you know…ask someone.He's right.We don't want to end up with a pair of trolls."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears.She suddenly felt like someone had poured lead into her stomach as she stared at Ron."A pair of…_what_, excuse me?"

Ron shrugged at her."Well—you know.I'd rather go alone than with—"Hermione narrowed her eyes at him."—with Eloise Midgen, say," he finished lamely.

Hermione wasn't sure how to respond, but she burst out with, "Her acne's loads better lately—and she's really nice!"

Ron wrinkled his nose."Her nose is off-center."

_And yours is long and smudgy!_ she felt a sudden childish urge to yell at him, but she restrained herself.Instead, she sat up indignantly and looked straight at him."Oh, I see.So, basically, you're going to take the best-looking girl who'll have you, even if she's completely horrible?"

"Er—yeah, that sounds about right," said Ron with a slight grin.

Hermione stared at him for a moment, torn between disgust and disappointment."I'm going to bed," she snapped.She gathered her books and headed for the girls' dormitories.She could feel Ron's confused expression following her all the way across the room.

_Oh, I could _kill_ Lavender and Parvati_, she thought bitterly as she lay in bed._And I could really kill Ron."A pair of trolls", honestly!_She hadn't been prepared for the wave of disappointment she felt when Ron had said that.Was it just disappointment that one of her best friends was acting so shallow?Or disappointment that he was obviously not thinking of asking her to the ball?

_Would it have bothered me so much if Harry had said it?_ she asked herself honestly._No, it wouldn't_.

Hermione took a deep breath as she realized that not only had she been _assuming_ that Ron would ask her to the ball, she had been _hoping _he would.She thought back to that night she had found him sleeping in the common room.Obviously whatever she had thought was happening between them didn't mean anything to him."_Pair of trolls_," she thought bitterly, _well I guess we know what he wants, don't we?_Hermione tossed and turned for a long time before she finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning, Hermione felt calmer than she had in months.She was perfectly civil to Ron all morning, and pretended nothing had happened.

Hermione finished her lunch quickly and told Ron and Harry that she needed to do something in the library.She gathered her things and marched away, ignoring their puzzled looks.

When she got to the library, Hermione marched directly over to the table by the windows, where Viktor Krum was sitting looking through a large book about, of all things, housekeeping charms.

"May I sit here?" she asked.

Viktor looked up at her with a surprised expression."Of course," he said.

Hermione sat down and folded her hands in front of her on the table.She smiled at him."I would be honored to go to the ball with you," she said, "if you would still like to take me."

Viktor's face broke out in the first genuine smile she had ever seen on it."I vould," he said simply.


	11. 

Author's Note:None of this belongs to me.This story is based on _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ by J.K. Rowling and will feature "offstage scenes" as well as scenes from the book reinterpreted from Hermione's point of view.

Hermione's 4th Year

Part 11: "You a_re_ a girl…"

By Elanor Gamgee

Hermione still could not quite believe that she was going to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum, though she found that she was gradually getting used to the idea.She had spent the rest of Wednesday lunch time in the library, chatting with Viktor about nothing in particular.Once she had accepted his invitation, he had seemed to grow more comfortable in her presence.He had told her about the Advanced Transfiguration he had been studying, and Hermione had listened avidly.It was so odd to talk with a boy who was interested in schoolwork; she realized that she hadn't had a conversation like this since Percy Weasley had graduated last year.

"So that's why you've been spending so much time in the library," Hermione had said, to fill a pause in the conversation.

Viktor had looked up at her intensely."Yes," he had said, "But I also vas vanting to talk to you.I vas coming here every day, but…I did not have the courage to approach you."

Hermione had looked back at him, once again wondering if he might be joking.She had felt an odd, fluttery sensation as she saw the seriousness in his expression.She had given him another nervous smile, but had only said, "Well…I'm glad you did."

Hermione spent the next few days trying not to notice the fear that registered on Ron's and Harry's faces whenever the ball was mentioned.Privately, she was relieved that she already had a partner, as the whole school seemed to find the prospect of the ball a cause for endless gossip and giggling.

On Friday morning, as Hermione was finishing her porridge, Neville Longbottom approached.

"Hermione," he said, glancing nervously at Ron and Harry, who were sitting across the table from her, "Can you—come help me with something?"

"Of course, Neville," replied Hermione."Do you want to go over poison antidotes one more time before the test?"

"Er…yeah," said Neville, knocking over a pitcher of pumpkin juice.Harry caught the pitcher and righted it before it spilled."Could we go to Charms early and look at them?"His round face was now white._I knew Snape frightened him_, thought Hermione, _but this is getting ridiculous._

"Alright," said Hermione kindly, getting to her feet.She shot a look across the table at Ron and Harry as she slung her bag over her shoulder."You know, it wouldn't hurt you two to go over it again either."

Neville uttered a squeak of protest from behind her.Ron, who was looking distractedly across the Great Hall, waved his hand at her."No, you go on.We'll catch you up in a bit."

Hermione shrugged."Fine.Come on, Neville."She turned and headed out of the Great Hall, followed by Neville, who, for some reason, looked relieved.As she left the table she heard Ron saying in a pessimistic tone, "Harry, we've just got to grit our teeth and do it…"

Hermione found herself gritting her own teeth at this, but continued out of the Great Hall, determined to ignore it.As she emerged into the empty Entrance Hall, Neville stopped behind her.

"Hermione," he said, causing her to stop and look around at him.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Neville was standing stock-still, looking at her strangely."Hermione…I was wondering if…I mean, you've always been so nice to me, and you… I thought maybe…well, would you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Hermione looked at him standing there so nervously, and her heart went out to him."Oh, Neville," she said, almost apologetically, "I'm sorry, but I'm already going with someone else."

Neville's face fell."Oh," he said, looking down at his shoes.

"But thank you for asking me," said Hermione, wishing she could do something to cheer him up.

Neville smiled weakly at her."Who are you going with?Is it Ron?Or Harry?"

Hermione grimaced inwardly."No," she said with forced calm, "Just someone else who asked me."

Neville didn't even seem to hear her answer.His eyes had just gone wide as though he had remembered something."Hermione?" he said again, this time in a voice of controlled panic.

"What is it?" asked Hermione in alarm.

"Will you still show me those poison antidotes?"

Hermione grinned."Of course," she said."Let's go."

Classes seemed to go by quickly that day, possibly because most of the teachers had given up on trying to teach while the students were so distracted.However, Hermione's last class of the day was Potions, which seemed to drag on interminably as Professor Snape tested them on poison antidote potions.Hermione was quite pleased with hers, and was even more pleased that Neville seemed to have remembered all the key ingredients in his, even if he didn't proportion them correctly.Ron and Harry didn't fare so well; both were extremely distracted, and Ron's potion came out far too runny, while Harry forgot to put the essential bezoar in his.

_They really should have come with us to study_, thought Hermione, as she packed up her bag at the end of class.

Harry hurried past her toward the door."I'll meet you at dinner," he called over his shoulder to Ron and Hermione.

Hermione watched him depart in surprise, but Ron just nodded as if he had expected this.Hermione shouldered her bag as she and Ron left the classroom.Ron grumbled about Snape and told her about his abysmal antidote.Hermione tried to refrain from saying "I told you so", but was finding it difficult.As they reached the Entrance Hall, Ron turned to Hermione abruptly."Er…I'll see you later.I…have some things to do before dinner."

Hermione looked at him curiously."Alright," she said.He merely nodded back at her distractedly, so Hermione just shrugged and headed up to the common room alone.

After she had put her bag in her dormitory, Hermione went back down to the common room with her copy of _Wonders of the Wizarding World_, to do a bit of light reading before dinner.She had just settled in on the sofa when the Portrait Hole opened and Ginny entered the common room, looking slightly winded.Ginny saw Hermione and hurried over to her.

"I'm going to the Yule Ball!" she said."Neville just asked me."

Hermione felt a twinge of guilt, but she smiled."That's wonderful, Ginny."

Ginny paused, then went on, watching Hermione carefully."You know, I thought I heard him telling Dean that he was going to ask you to the ball."

Hermione's unease must have shown on her face, because Ginny said, "He did ask you, didn't he?Why did you say no?"

Hermione smiled slightly."Because someone else asked me first."

Ginny's eyes grew wide and she sat down on the sofa right next to Hermione."Don't tell me that my brother—"

"No," interrupted Hermione, suddenly irritated.

Ginny looked at her uncertainly."Harry?" she asked quietly.

Hermione smiled again, answering more kindly this time."No…"

Ginny cocked her head to one side."Who then?"

"Well…if you must know…Viktor Krum."

Ginny's eyes grew wide again."Viktor Krum?Wow, Hermione…"

"Only, Ginny," said Hermione, "please don't tell Ron.Or Harry,"she added as an afterthought."Or Lavender and Parvati…"

Ginny grinned."I get the point: don't tell anyone."

Hermione gave Ginny a grateful smile."They'll only tease me, and I really don't want to deal with that."

Ginny nodded."I understand.But Viktor Krum…Ron's eyes will pop, you know that, don't you?"

Hermione felt something suspiciously like a giggle rising in her throat, but stifled it."I know," she said, "won't he be jealous when he finds out I've actually talked to Viktor Krum, his hero?"

Ginny gave Hermione an odd smile."Oh, he'll be jealous alright…" she muttered.

Hermione was about to ask her exactly what she meant by that when the Portrait Hole opened and Parvati and Lavender came in, followed by Dean and Seamus.Hermione and Ginny exchanged a quick glance and Hermione knew that her secret was safe.

At dinnertime, Hermione went down to the Great Hall and wound up eating with Neville, since Ron and Harry were not there.Neville didn't seem to hold her refusal of his invitation against her, and was just as friendly as ever.

By the time she finished eating, Hermione was starting to worry. It wasn't like Ron or Harry to miss a meal.She went back to the Gryffindor common room only to find them sitting in the farthest corner.Ron was slumped in a large armchair with Ginny perched on the armrest, and Harry was sitting at a table across from them.Ron and Harry were both laughing hysterically about something, while Ginny was looking extremely irritated.

"Why weren't you two at dinner?" Hermione called as she walked over to them.

"Because—oh, shut up laughing, you two—because they've both just been turned down by girls they asked to the ball!" said Ginny.

Both Ron and Harry immediately stopped laughing, and Ron scowled at the floor."Thanks a bunch, Ginny," he said sarcastically.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron, surprised at the sense of satisfaction she felt at Ginny's news."All the good-looking ones taken, Ron?" she said an icy voice."Eloise Midgen starting to look quite pretty now, is she?"Hermione knew she was being a bit petty, but she didn't care."I'm sure you'll find someone _somewhere_ who'll have you," she finished, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

When she looked back at Ron, he was staring at her as if in amazement."Hermione," he said in a strange voice, "Neville's right—you _are_ a girl…"

Hermione stared back at him in disbelief._Where was this realization a week ago_? she thought."Oh, well spotted," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ron suddenly looked happy and relieved, as though he had found the answer to his problems."Well—you can come with one of us!"

Hermione felt a mix of several emotions at that moment, but the overriding one was indignation."No, I can't," she said shortly.

"Oh, come on," said Ron, "we need partners, we're going to look really stupid if we haven't got any, everyone else has…"

Hermione felt her face flush."I can't go with you," she said in a would-be calm sort of voice, "because I'm already going with someone."

She looked at Ron carefully to see what his reaction to this would be.She wasn't sure what she had expected, but it certainly wasn't the reaction he gave.

Ron paused for a moment, looking uncertain.Then his face broke into a grin, and he said, "No, you're not! You just said that to get rid of Neville."

Hermione felt a huge wave of anger rising in her chest."Oh, _did_ I?Just because it's taken _you_ three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one _else_ has spotted I'm a girl!"She was glaring at Ron furiously now.

Ron stared at her, then grinned again."OK, OK, we know you're a girl," he said in a falsely placating voice."That do?Will you come now?"He was smiling at her in what he clearly thought was a winning way.

"I've already told you!" Hermione practically shouted, wanting to smack that smile right off his face."I'm going with someone else!"Unable to take a moment more, she turned and stormed up the stairs to her dormitory.

She slammed the door to her dormitory, glad that it was empty.Throwing herself down on her bed, Hermione tried to take several calm, steadying breaths.How was it that Ron Weasley could get her so worked up?He could be so _infuriating_ sometimes.How could she have ever thought she wanted to go to the ball with him?More than ever, she was glad she had accepted Viktor's invitation.

Hermione went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face, then went back to her room and tried to take her mind off the argument by working on some Arithmancy homework.She had been working at it for some time when she heard a timid knock at her door.

"Who is it?" Hermione called.

"It's me," said Ginny's muffled voice.

"Come in," said Hermione, and Ginny came in and stood next to Hermione's bed.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," said Ginny, looking a little worried.

Hermione smiled at her."Thanks, Ginny, but I'm fine."

Ginny looked at her uncertainly."I'm sorry Ron acted like that."

Hermione looked up at her in surprise."Ginny!That's not _your_ fault!"

Ginny smiled weakly."I know…I just wanted you to know that Ron was in a really bad mood before you came in because he got turned down and all…"

Hermione nodded thoughtfully."Ginny," she said suddenly, trying to keep her voice casual, "who _did_ Ron ask, anyway?"

Ginny's mouth twitched."Fleur Delacour."

Hermione pursed her lips."Hmmm," she said.

At that moment, the dormitory door burst open and Parvati and Lavender fell into the room.Both were giggling furiously.

"What's so funny?" asked Hermione.

Lavender burst into another fit of giggles as Parvati fell onto her bed in a sort of swoon."Parvati's going to the Yule Ball with Harry Potter!He just asked her a little while ago!"

Hermione looked quickly over at Ginny, whose face had turned scarlet."Er…I'll talk to you later Hermione…I'm going to go do some homework," she muttered, and hurried from the room.

Hermione was looking after Ginny, feeling desperately sorry for her, when Parvati's next words made her look up sharply.

"Lavender, don't let me forget to talk to Padma about going with Ron."

This seemed to remind Lavender of something.She eyed Hermione suspiciously."Why aren't you going with Ron?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" said Hermione, her face growing warm.

Parvati sat up suddenly."That's right.Harry said you were already going with someone else.Who is it?"

The two of them stared at Hermione, waiting for an answer, but she avoided their eyes."Someone else asked me first," she said in what she hoped was an offhand voice."What's wrong with that?"

Parvati's eyes had grown very round.This, combined with the fact that she then said, "_Who?_" in a drawling voice, reminded Hermione of a very large owl.

"No one you would know," said Hermione, trying to maintain her casual tone."Have either of you seen my Rune Dictionary?I haven't seen it since Tuesday…"

As she turned back to her work, Hermione saw Parvati and Lavender exchanging doubtful looks out of the corner of her eye.She smiled inwardly, knowing that she shouldn't be enjoying this but unable to help it. 

Then, unbidden, an image of Ron's awestruck face staring at her came into her her head._Hermione, Neville's right—you_ are_ a girl…_Hermione pressed down so hard with her quill that she blotched the parchment she was writing on.She scowled, unable to find the enjoyment she had felt just moments ago and wondering once again why Ron could get to her so easily.


	12. The Yule Ball

Hermione's 4th Year Part 12: The Yule Ball

Author's Note:None of this belongs to me.This story is based on _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ by J.K. Rowling and will feature "offstage scenes" as well as scenes from the book reinterpreted from Hermione's point of view.

**Hermione's Fourth Year**

**Part 12: The Yule Ball**

**By Elanor Gamgee**

The school was unusually crowded during the first week of the holidays, as so many people were staying for the ball. Hermione found this slightly irritating, as she ordinarily used the quiet over the holidays to get a head start on studying for the next term. Unfortunately, quiet studying was all but impossible with the excitement over the ball gripping the school. The distracting atmosphere almost rivaled the days before the First Task. 

The most surprising part to Hermione was that, even if the castle _had_ been quiet, she didn't think she would have been able to concentrate on her studies—as hard as usual, anyway. She found that she was truly looking forward to the ball, and had even spent an afternoon with Ginny deciding how to wear her hair. 

Parvati had mentioned, in what she clearly thought was an offhand manner, that her sister Padma had agreed to go to the ball with Ron. Hermione had decided to ignore this. She didn't want to think about why this bothered her, any more than she wanted to think about why the sight of Fleur Delacour made her frown.

On the first day of the holidays, Ron had asked Hermione whom she was going to the ball with. When Hermione had refused to answer, he had started throwing this question out unexpectedly several times a day, apparently trying to surprise her into answering. He had almost gotten her once; they had been sitting at lunch one day, and he had sprung it on her right in the middle of a discussion about Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts.

"…can't imagine why someone would want them," Hermione had been saying, "Of course, this is Hagrid we're talking about…"

Ron had nodded seriously. "Hermione," he began conversationally, "who are you going to the ball with?"

Hermione had been so caught up thinking about Hagrid she had started to answer, and then caught herself. "V---Very possibly that's none of your business, Ron!"

Ron had looked disappointed. Ginny, who had been sitting a few seats down, had apparently heard this exchange, as she turned to give Hermione a knowing smile.

It was a few days after this conversation when Ron surprised Hermione again. She, Ron, and Harry were heading up the stairs from dinner one evening, laughing at having gotten the better of Malfoy, when Ron suddenly frowned at her, as if concentrating hard on something.

"Hermione, your teeth…"

Hermione felt her face grow slightly warm. "What about them?" she said, almost defiantly.

"Well, they're different…I've just noticed…" Ron looked as if he wasn't sure how to word what he wanted to say.

"Of course they are," said Hermione briskly. "Did you expect me to keep those fangs Malfoy gave me?"

Ron seemed slightly flustered. "No, I mean, they're different to how they were before he put that hex on you…they're all straight and-and normal-sized."

Ron looked very anxiously at her as he said these last words, but relaxed when she smiled. Hermione then told them all about Madam Pomfrey's Shrinking Charm, but wondered inwardly why it had taken them so long to notice. _They are boys, after all_, she thought to herself.

On Christmas morning, Hermione woke with a fluttering in her stomach. Lavender and Parvati were still sleeping, so she opened the small pile of presents at the foot of her bed as quietly as she could. Her parents had sent her a stocking full of sugar-free sweets and some new Muggle clothes (they just couldn't seem to believe that she didn't really need them at Hogwarts). Ginny had given her a bottle of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion and a small book of hairstyling charms, and there was a box of chocolate frogs from Harry. Mrs. Weasley had sent a package of homemade mince pies, along with a handmade periwinkle-blue shawl, which Hermione supposed was meant to match the dress robes Mrs. Weasley had picked out for her.

The last package was a flat, rectangular one from Ron. Hermione was sure it was a book—Ron always teased her about her love of books, after all. But when she opened it, she saw that it was a framed picture. It was obviously taken at the Burrow, as it showed Crookshanks, looking very adorable as he reached one paw into a boot with an expression of concentration on his flat face. The boot was swaying slightly as the gnome inside tried to evade the cat's paw. The backyard of the Burrow was visible in the background. Hermione loved it, and put the picture up on her bedside table immediately.

Hermione dressed and went down to the common room to meet Ron and Harry for breakfast. Ron was wearing a hideous orange Chudley Cannons hat (apparently his Christmas present from Harry), and Harry was wearing his "Weasley sweater", which had a large picture of a dragon on the front. 

After breakfast, they spent most of the morning in the common room playing chess, then went back to the Great Hall for the usual huge lunch. In the afternoon, Fred and George proposed a Weasley snowball fight (Harry and Hermione, who were apparently considered honorary Weasleys, were included as well). Hermione was beginning to feel slightly nauseous with nerves and decided not to play. She sat on the stone steps and watched Fred and George pull sneak attacks on Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Ron had looked at her oddly when she said she didn't want to participate, but hadn't said anything. 

At five o'clock, Hermione stood up and announced that she was going back upstairs to get ready for the ball. Viktor had asked her to meet him at seven o'clock for a reception down by the Durmstrang ship, so she needed some extra time.

Ron looked at her, thunderstruck. "What, you need three hours?"

Hermione felt herself flush. "No, of course not," she muttered, but she doubted anyone heard her, as George chose that moment to hit Ron hard in the side of the head with a snowball. Hermione turned toward the castle, and heard Ron yelling behind her, "Who're you going with?"

Hermione sighed to herself, then waved and went up the stone steps. As she headed back to Gryffindor Tower, she felt her stomach fluttering again. She was excited about the ball, but nervous too—she had never been to anything like this before. She had to admit to herself that part of her nervousness was due to Viktor; he was very handsome in his own dark, brooding way, and very nice to her, but his intensity made her a bit edgy.

Hermione went back to her dormitory, which was thankfully empty, and put on her dress robes. Mrs. Weasley really had chosen well, as the color looked very good on her. It took her an hour and most of the bottle of hair potion Ginny had given her, but Hermione finally managed to get her hair into the sleek bun that she and Ginny had talked about. Normally she didn't bother with makeup, but tonight, Hermione decided it was worthwhile. She slipped her feet into the periwinkle-blue slippers that had come with her dress robes and stepped up to the mirror.

"Ooo, lovely, dear," said the mirror in a croaky sort of voice. Hermione smiled. _Not bad_, she thought. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was nearly a quarter to seven. She was supposed to meet Viktor at the front doors in fifteen minutes. She picked up the shawl Mrs. Weasley had sent—it was actually quite pretty, much more delicate than the lumpy Weasley sweaters the boys usually got-and threw it around her shoulders.

Hermione was making her way down a hallway on the fourth floor when she heard the twins' voices coming up the stairs ahead of her. 

"...come on, Prince Charming, time to prepare to sweep your partner off her feet!" one of them was saying. (Hermione suspected it was Fred.)

Hermione heard Ron grumbling something in reply, followed by a burst of laughter that sounded like it came from Ginny and Harry. Hermione darted into a classroom to her right. _This is silly_, she thought to herself, _why am I hiding from them?_

But, silly or not, she waited until they had passed and their voices had faded before she continued down to the Entrance Hall. Viktor was waiting for her just inside the front doors, wearing silver-trimmed black robes and holding a small bunch of flowers. When he saw her, his face lit up into a smile and his round shoulders straightened.

"Hermy-own," he said, "You look lovely." He held the flowers out to her. "For you."

Hermione took them with a smile, thinking privately that she would work on his pronunciation of her name later. "Thank you," she said nervously, smelling the flowers. "They're lovely."

Viktor merely looked at her.An uncomfortable pause ensued.

"Well," she said, to break the silence, "should we be going to the reception?"

"Yes," he said, turning toward the doors.

Hermione followed him."I am rather looking forward to it," she said, trying to make pleasant conversation.

Viktor turned around and looked at her, en expression of surprise in his dark eyes."Are you?" he asked seriously.

"Well," she said, wondering why he seemed to shocked to hear this, "I would like to meet some of the other Durmstrang students.I haven't really had a chance before, and this tournament _is_ supposed to be about meeting people from other schools."

Viktor nodded once, then opened the front door and let her pass.

The reception was rather informal and seemed more an excuse for Karkaroff to look over his student's partners than anything else. A large tent had been set up near the lake, and was apparently being warmed by Heating Charms, judging from the comfortable temperature inside. Viktor introduced Hermione to some of the other students. Hermione recognized two of their partners as girls from Pansy Parkinson's Slytherin gang. Neither of them seemed to realize immediately who she was, which Hermione found odd. Karkaroff, meanwhile, was standing by the front of the tent, eyeing the Hogwarts students. He kept casting dark looks over at Hermione.

Viktor led Hermione over to two seats in the corner. "It vill be time to leave soon," he said. He looked at her seriously. "Thank you for agreeing to go to the ball with me."

Hermione smiled nervously at him. "And thank you for asking me," she said playfully, trying to lighten his mood. It didn't work; he was still staring at her in that intense way.

It was something of a relief when Karkaroff called out that it was time to go up to the castle. He had them form a line, with Viktor and Hermione in front, and walk up toward Hogwarts. 

Hermione's jaw dropped when she saw that the area in front of the castle had been transformed into a grotto full of statues and fairy lights. She didn't have time to take it all in, though, as the front doors opened then and she and Viktor walked through. Hermione smiled and looked around the Entrance Hall. Her eyes fell on Ron; he was looking at her absently, as though she were a stranger. She smiled at him and saw sudden recognition in his eyes. He gaped at her incredulously.

"Champions over here, please!" called Professor McGonagall. Viktor led Hermione over to her and they waited as the other Champions and their partners joined them. Harry and Parvati came over, Harry staring at Cho and Cedric with a frown on his face. He turned and looked at Hermione without seeming to realize who she was. Hermione saw his jaw drop. Parvati was standing next to him with her mouth hanging open, staring at Hermione in disbelief.

"Hi, Harry!" Hermione said merrily; she was quite beginning to enjoy this reaction from everyone. "Hi, Parvati!"

The other students were filing into the Great Hall now. Hermione recognized some of the girls from the library throwing her dirty looks. She ignored these, and pretended to ignore the look of stunned disbelief on Pansy Parkinson's face, but secretly relished it. Ron was one of the last to enter the Great Hall, but he walked past Hermione as if she were a hat stand.

Once everyone else had passed, the Champions and their partners got into a line and followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall. The applause was deafening as they made their way up to the top table. Hermione watched with a stifled grin as Percy Weasley, who was apparently filling in for Mr. Crouch, very pointedly drew out the chair next to him for Harry.

She didn't have a chance to hear whatever Percy was prattling on about, however, because Viktor was holding a chair out for her. She sat down, and he settled himself beside her. Across the table, Karkaroff was still watching her with an expression of dismay, but she pretended not to notice.

After they had placed their dinner orders with their plates, Hermione turned to Viktor. "So, Viktor," she asked, "I've been wondering, is it very different here from Durmstrang?"

Viktor, who seemed to have been waiting for a cue from her, was off, telling her all about the Durmstrang castle and grounds-at least until Karkaroff stopped him. So Viktor told her instead about how he had become Seeker for the Bulgarian National Quidditch team, though he left out the technical details, as if he knew those would bore her. 

When he started calling her "Hermy-own" again, she decided it was time to teach him how to pronounce her name properly. The closest he seemed able to get, however, was "Herm-own-ninny", so Hermione decided she'd better quit while she was ahead.

After everyone was finished eating, Dumbledore rose and moved the tables to the side of the room with a wave of his wand. The Champions and their partners moved onto the dance floor as the Weird Sisters struck up a slow tune. Viktor took Hermione's hand and moved close to her, putting his other hand at her waist. She blushed at the closeness. Viktor was actually not a bad dancer, and he guided her around the dance floor in an almost protective fashion. 

Hermione smiled up at him, and he looked at her again with that intense gaze. She looked away nervously and her eyes fell on Parvati and Harry; Parvati seemed to be steering Harry in a tight circle, while Harry was determinedly looking over her head at the far wall. Behind him, Hermione could see Ron and Padma sitting at one of the tables. Ron had a sour look on his face, and Padma was glaring at him, though he didn't seem to notice.

Other students were out on the dance floor now. Ginny and Neville were dancing nearby, and Hermione could see Ginny trying valiantly to smile even though Neville kept stepping on her feet. The slow song ended, and the Weird Sisters started playing a faster one. Fred and Angelina bounded out onto to the dance floor and began dancing enthusiastically, flailing their arms and legs wildly. Viktor steered Hermione away from them to a less dangerous part of the dance floor.

"Vould you like a butterbeer?" he asked politely when the song ended.

"Oh, yes, please," said Hermione. "I'll go find us a table, all right?"

Viktor nodded and went over to the table of drinks in the corner. Hermione made her way over to the table along the edge of the dance floor where Harry, Ron, and Padma were sitting. Parvati had disappeared.

"Hi," said Harry, as Hermione sat down.

Hermione fanned herself. "It's hot, isn't it? Viktor's just gone to get some drinks."

Ron shot a glare at her. "_Viktor?"_ he said in a sarcastic tone. "Hasn't he asked you to call him _Vicky_ yet?"

Hermione stopped fanning herself at looked at him, taken aback. "What's up with you?" she asked.

Ron narrowed his eyes at her. "If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you."

Hermione stared at him for a moment, wondering if maybe she did know after all. She glanced at Harry, who just shrugged at her.

"Ron, what--?" she began, but he cut her off.

"He's from Durmstrang!" Ron hissed, as if it were a dirty word. "He's competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You-you're-" Ron paused for a moment, as if trying to find the words to say how terrible she was, "_fraternizing with the enemy_, that's what you're doing!"

Hermione felt her mouth fall open. Was that what this was all about? Ron thought she was betraying Harry?

It was a moment before Hermione could speak. "Don't be so stupid!" she finally snapped. "The _enemy_! Honestly-who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in their dormitory?"

But Ron didn't seem to be listening. He seemed to have thought of something else. "I s'pose he asked you to come with him while you were both in the library?"

At the back of her mind, Hermione thought briefly that this was an unusually observant comment coming from Ron, but the sudden unexplained warmth in her face distracted her from this thought. "Yes, he did," she said defiantly. "So what?"

Ron sneered. "What happened-trying to get him to join _spew_, were you?"

Hermione flushed at this. "No, I wasn't!" she nearly shouted, thinking that this was partly true. She couldn't believe she was about to say this to Ron and Harry, of all people, but she couldn't seem to stop herself. "If you _really_ want to know, he-he said he'd been coming up to the library every day to try and talk to me, but he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage!" She knew her face was probably scarlet by now; she still wasn't sure what had motivated her to tell them that.

Ron was staring at her with a disgusted look on his face. "Yeah, well--that's his story," he said in a decidedly nasty tone.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Ron shook his head at her. "Obvious, isn't it? He's Karkaroff's student, isn't he? He knows who you hang around with…he's just trying to get closer to Harry-get inside information on him-or get near enough to jinx him-"

Hermione felt as though she had just been punched in the stomach. She couldn't believe that Ron would be so hurtful. She felt tears pricking the corners of her eyes, but she fought them down and said, in a quavery voice, "For your information, he hasn't asked me _one single thing_ about Harry, not one-"

But Ron interrupted her again. "Then he's hoping you'll help him find out what his egg means! I suppose you've been putting your heads together during those cozy little library sessions-"

"I'd _never_ help him work out that egg!" said Hermione furiously, unable to believe what she was hearing. "_Never_. How could you say something like that-I want Harry to win the Tournament. Harry knows that, don't you, Harry?" She turned to Harry for support. Harry, however, looked as though he would rather stay out of it.

"You've got a funny way of showing it," said Ron nastily.

Hermione stared at him again. She tried to keep her voice calm, but felt it getting shrill. "This whole Tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!"

"No, it isn't!" shouted Ron. "It's about winning!"

Hermione was vaguely aware that people were starting to stare, but she didn't care. She was about to tell Ron precisely what she thought of his opinion when Harry broke in quietly.

"Ron," he said, "I haven't got a problem with Hermione coming with Krum-"

Ron, however, didn't pay the slightest bit of attention. He was glaring at Hermione again. "Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are," he said scathingly.

Hermione glared right back. "_Don't call him Vicky!_" she practically yelled, then pushed back her chair with a clatter and stormed across the dance floor. She was so furious with Ron at the moment, she didn't think it wise to stay at the table. 

Hermione kept going until she reached the grotto in front of the castle. It was cold outside, but the air felt good against her flushed face. She perched on one of the steps to the castle and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. Why had Ron acted like that? Did he really think she was "fraternizing with the enemy"? She thought, at the very least, he should be pleased to have a friend who could get him Viktor Krum's autograph. She and Ron had argued countless times before, but she couldn't recall a time when he had ever been so cruel to her. It was almost as if he had been _trying_ to be as hurtful as possible.

"Herm-own-ninny?" said a concerned voice behind her. "Vot are you doing out here?"

Hermione turned, hoping that her face looked normal again. "Oh, Viktor," she said, jumping to her feet. "I'm sorry…it was just so stuffy in there…I came out here to get some fresh air. It's starting to get cold though, do you want to go back in?"

Viktor gave her a searching look, then nodded. As they entered the Great Hall again, Hermione saw Ron and Harry edging around the dance floor toward the doors. She and Ron glared daggers at each other, but Harry didn't seem to even notice she was there. Hermione steered Viktor over to a table where some of his Durmstrang friends were sitting. She was chatting with one of them (a tall, fair-haired boy named Ivan) about Fire Charms, when Ginny and Neville came over to join them. Ginny was limping slightly, and Neville kept giving her apologetic looks. Hermione introduced them to the others at the table.

"I'll go get some drinks," said Neville eagerly.

"Alright," said Ginny. "Hermione, come to the girls' room with me?" Ginny gave Hermione a meaningful look.

"Oh, okay," said Hermione, wondering what this was about. "Back in a minute," she told Viktor, and followed Ginny out of the Great Hall.

"So…" said Ginny, grinning mischievously, "do you like Viktor?"

Hermione felt her cheeks turn pink again. "He's very nice," she said.

Ginny pushed open the bathroom door. Two Slytherin fifth-years were on their way out, and both gave Hermione a nasty look as they passed. 

Ginny grinned as Hermione followed her into the bathroom. "You really do look fantastic tonight, Hermione. You should have seen the look on Ron's face when he saw you!"

Hermione grimaced as she checked her hair in the mirror. "You should have heard the things he said to me! He thinks I'm betraying Hogwarts by coming to the ball with Viktor. He even said," Hermione felt the anger rising in her chest as she thought of it, "that Viktor only asked me to the ball to try to get information on Harry. He's the one who's always fawning over Viktor. I mean…what does he want?"

Ginny looked at her quickly, and barely contained a smile. "I don't think my dear brother knows what he wants, but I don't think you dating Viktor Krum is part of it."

Hermione turned to Ginny, wondering if that was really the root of Ron's anger. Was he _jealous_? For some reason, this thought made Hermione's chest tighten suddenly. She frowned. "Then why didn't he ask me to the ball first? Why does he have to act like such an idiot?"

Ginny sighed. "I can't answer that one," she said, and Hermione strongly suspected that she was thinking of Harry.

Hermione and Ginny returned to the Great Hall and joined in the dancing once more. Viktor was so sweet that Hermione truly enjoyed herself, though she could feel her irritation toward Ron simmering beneath her good mood. The more she thought about what Ginny had said, the more it made sense. Had Ron tried to hurt her feelings because he was jealous that she hadn't come to the ball with him? That still didn't give him the right to act like such a prat, though. If anything, it made Hermione even angrier with him.

At midnight, the ball ended and people started making their way out to the Entrance Hall. Viktor drew Hermione over to the side of the doors.

"I had a vonderful time, Herm-own-ninny," he said, his dark eyes practically boring into hers. He took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I did, too. Thank you, Viktor," said Hermione, squeezing back. She smiled. "I'll see you in the library?"

Viktor smiled too. "Yes. Goodnight, Herm-own-ninny."

"Goodnight," she said, as he moved toward the front doors. Turning, she saw Ron and Harry standing at the foot of the stairs. Ron was giving her another dirty look, but she swept past him without a word and headed up the marble staircase. 

She was on the fifth floor when she heard his footsteps behind her. Harry, apparently, had stayed behind. Hermione didn't say a word, but just kept walking as he drew level with her.

"So, did you have a wonderful time with _Vicky?_" Ron said sarcastically.

Hermione kept walking, not looking at him. "Don't-call-him-that," she said through gritted teeth.

Ron continued as if he hadn't heard her. "The two of you seemed awfully cozy to me…did you work out that egg yet?"

Hermione whipped aside a tapestry and flung open the door behind it. "DON'T start that again. You know very well I would not help him with that!" She quickened her pace, but Ron's long legs kept up easily.

"Oh, so you really believe that being one of Harry's best friends has _nothing_ to do with _Vicky_ asking you to the ball?"

Hermione whirled to face him. "_Don't call him that!"_ she practically shouted, then whirled back to snap, "Fairy lights!" at the Fat Lady, who was watching the argument with sleepy interest. Hermione climbed through the Portrait Hole, and Ron scrambled in behind her. Ron seemed about to say something, but Hermione cut him off.

"Why is it so inconceivable that he could actually like me because I'm me, Ron?" She could feel her temper rising into the danger zone now, and she knew the other people in the common room were staring, but once again she didn't care.

"All I'm saying is that if you're so smart, why can't you see that he's just using you because you're Harry's friend?" Ron had stopped several feet away from her, and the color of his face was beginning to match his hair.

"Viktor doesn't need to use me to spy on Harry—he can get by just fine on his own!"

Ron paused, staring at her for a moment, then shook his head disgustedly. "Little Miss Loyalty, aren't you? You really don't see anything wrong with going to the ball with Harry's rival?"

Hermione looked him straight in the eye. "Harry's rival, or _yours_, Ron?" she said quietly.

Ron stared at her in disbelief. "WHAT?" he practically roared.

"Don't pretend not to know what I'm talking about!"

"I don't know what you're bloody talking about! All I'm saying is that you shouldn't have agreed to go to the ball with that spying git from Durmstrang!"

Hermione felt her temper bubble over. She knew her face was crimson now and she could feel her hair falling down out of its bun. "Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?"

Ron still seemed disconcerted, but he shouted back at her, "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!" 

Ron just gaped at her without a word. Hermione turned and stormed up to her dormitory. She couldn't believe she had just said those things. It was the first real acknowledgement either of them had made to whatever it was that had been happening between them lately. If Hermione had any doubts about Ron's feelings, she could certainly lay them to rest now. The look on his face when she had suggested that Viktor was _his_ rival showed that she had touched a nerve. 

As Hermione got ready for bed, she wondered what would happen next. Would this change things? She wasn't sure. Would Ron admit his feelings, now that he knew she knew about them? Would she admit hers? She wasn't sure. And what did Harry think of all this? Would this change their friendship?

Hermione crawled into bed and pulled the hangings shut. When Lavender and Parvati came in, giggling about some Beauxbatons boys they had met, Hermione pretended to be asleep. In reality, she lay awake for a long time, just thinking.


	13. Checkmate

Author's Note:None of this belongs to me.This story is based on _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ by J.K. Rowling and will feature "offstage scenes" as well as scenes from the book reinterpreted from Hermione's point of view.

Hermione's4th Year

Part 13: Checkmate

By Elanor Gamgee

"I don't know what you're bloody talking about!All I'm saying is that you shouldn't have agreed to go to the ball with that spying git from Durmstrang!"

Ron's words rang through Hermione's head as she turned over yet again, trying to find a comfortable spot on her bed.It was four o'clock in the morning, and, though Lavender and Parvati's giggles had faded into snores several hours ago, Hermione still couldn't sleep.She kept wavering between anger and confusion as she went over the evening's events in her mind._It's not fair_, she thought bitterly to herself, _I had a perfectly nice time at the ball with a wonderful partner, and now all I can do is toss and turn thinking about stupid old Ron and his jealousy!_She was beginning to feel a little disgusted with herself and her own restlessness.

Glancing over at the clock on her bedside table, Hermione saw that is was now half-past four.With a sigh she heaved back the covers and crept out of bed, deciding that if she wasn't going to get any sleep, she might as well at least get some work done.She felt her way to the trunk at the end of her bed and found her Arithmancy textbook and her wand, which she had left on top.Parvati rolled over and grunted, but didn't wake as Hermione eased open the door and slipped out of the dormitory.

Hermione lit her wand and crept down the spiral staircase noiselessly.As she neared the common room, she was vaguely aware that the light coming through the doorway was brighter than it should be for this time of the night.She didn't think about what that meant until she went into the common room and saw the red head bent over the chessboard in the corner.

Ron looked up when she entered.He had been playing chess, apparently against himself.Hermione froze in surprise for a moment, meeting his eyes, then turned quickly and headed back to the door without a word.

"Hermione, wait!"

She stopped, then turned sharply, her earlier anger tightening her chest."Why, Ron?So you can yell at me some more?Throw some more unfounded accusations at me?What, did you think of another hurtful remark you didn't get in earlier?"She was surprised at the way her voice shook, and at the tears she could feel pricking the corners of her eyes.

Ron quailed under her gaze."No…I, er…"

"What, Ron?" Hermione said impatiently.Why couldn't he just say it?

Ron looked up at her quickly, then stared down at the knight he was clutching in one hand."I…I reckon I…well, look, just forget about all that stuff I said last night, I mean tonight, well, you know…" He glanced up at her again, and, apparently encouraged by the look on her face, went on."Just forget about it, okay?"

Hermione stared at him, unsure how to take this.Was this Ron's way of apologizing?Or was he trying to tell her something else?She suddenly realized that he was looking at her expectantly, as if waiting for an answer."Of course," she heard herself saying, "of course, yes, forget about it."She wanted to ask him what he had meant, ask him how he could have been so thick, but instead, she found herself smiling and nodding.

Ron was watching her carefully, and she thought she saw something like disappointment flicker in his blue eyes.He nodded and stood, reaching over the chessboard and capturing the queen on the far side."Well, I've just defeated myself again," he said with a forced grin, gesturing toward the board."Think I'll go up to bed now.Good thing we can all sleep late tomorrow, right?Well, goodnight."He moved away from her, toward the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

"Goodnight, Ron," said Hermione quietly.She was watching the chessboard, where the queen he had just captured was sitting in a dejected heap, her shoulders shaking with tiny muffled sobs.

Unable to think about Arithmancy at the moment, Hermione extinguished the candles in the common room and went back up to bed, where she tossed and turned a bit more before falling into a restless sleep.

It was nearly lunchtime when Hermione woke up the next day.She got dressed and went down to the common room, where she found Harry lazily leafing through _Flying with the Cannons_ in front of the fire.

"Good morning," she said brightly, wondering where Ron was but slightly relieved that he wasn't there.

"Nearly good afternoon," said Harry, as she sat down on the sofa across from him."I just got up a little while ago—Ron's still asleep though."He looked quickly at her, as if unsure whether or not he should have mentioned Ron.

Hermione just smiled and let Crookshanks leap lightly into her lap.

Harry grinned at her."Your hair's back to normal."

"Oh," replied Hermione, pushing her bangs out of her eyes, "well, I used loads of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion on it last night, but it's way too much bother to do every day."She scratched Crookshanks behind the ears, and he purred contentedly.

Ron came down the stairs and joined them.

"Morning," said Hermione in a voice she knew was more stiff than it should be.She focused on scratching Crookshanks' head and avoided Ron's eyes.

Ron looked at her quickly."Hi," he said awkwardly as he sat down next to Harry.

Harry was looking back and forth between the two of them as if afraid they would start screaming at each other any minute."D'you want to go down to lunch?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence.

All through lunch, Hermione wondered if things would stay this strange between Ron and herself.They were being friendly enough with one another, but the events and the words of the night before seemed to be hanging between them as if they had physical presence.Ron and Harry told her about overhearing Hagrid talking to Madame Maxime, and about how Hagrid was a half-giant.Hermione wasn't really surprised, and told them she thought all the hysteria about giants was just bigotry.Ron looked at her incredulously, apparently biting his tongue to keep from saying something sarcastic.Hermione half-wished he _would_ say whatever he was thinking; all this walking on eggshells around one another was beginning to wear on her nerves.

Things didn't really improve over the next few days.The comfortable banter they had once engaged in was gone; now, she felt that they were each avoiding any mention of any topic that might set the other off.Ron didn't even make a scathing comment when she mentioned S.P.E.W., and Hermione was surprised to find that she actually missed his teasing.

The evening after lessons started up again found Hermione in the library.The awkwardness between Ron and herself had driven her out of the common room, and besides, she wanted to read up on giants to see if she could find anything to help Hagrid.A horrible article about him had appeared in the Daily Prophet that day, and he seemed to have gone into hiding.He hadn't even answered the door when she, Ron, and Harry had gone down to his hut earlier to visit him.

Hermione chose five large, dusty books from the shelves and went to find a table.Viktor was sitting at his usual table by the windows, and, when he saw her, he smiled and waved her over.Her stomach gave a guilty lurch.She hadn't really talked to Viktor since the ball.Then again, she hadn't really had a chance except at mealtimes, and the Durmstrang students always sat at the Slytherin table.

Hermione smiled at him as she dumped the pile of books onto the table."Hello, Viktor.How are you?"

"I am fine, Herm-own-ninny.It is good to see you again."

Hermione felt another twinge of guilt, which she pushed away."Are you staying warm?I suppose it's freezing on that ship."

Viktor gazed at her absently."I am accustomed to the cold.It is much colder in Bulgaria.And Durmstrang castle is always cold—ve only light the fires when ve need them for magic."

Hermione frowned, giving an involuntary shiver.

Viktor went on."I think I vould like to have gone to Hogwarts instead.It is much nicer here."He looked at her meaningfully as he said these last words.

Hermione flushed and looked down."What…what don't you like about Durmstrang?" she asked.

Apparently, quite a lot.Viktor told her about the Dark Arts lessons, and how Karkaroff always singled him out, which made the other students dislike him.He told her how the castle was dark and unfriendly, and was home to several restless spirits who constantly tormented the students.

They had been talking quietly for some time when Hermione noticed how dark it had gotten outside.Looking at her wristwatch, she was startled to see that it was almost eleven o'clock."Oh!" she said, getting to her feet."The library closes in a few minutes, and I haven't done any research on giants at all."

Viktor raised his thick eyebrows at her."Giants?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," said Hermione distractedly, and she told him quickly about Hagrid and the article.Viktor gave her a slightly startled look, but didn't say anything.

She decided to check out the books so that she could look at them later.Viktor carried them up to Madame Pince's desk for her, and the librarian gave them both a piercing look as she stamped the backs of the books.

"Thanks, Viktor," said Hermione once they were out in the corridor."I'll take them now; I've got to go up to bed."

Viktor looked slightly disappointed as Hermione claimed the heavy stack of books."Vell, goodnight, Herm-own-ninny."

"Goodnight, Viktor," Hermione called, determinedly ignoring the look on his face, which was making her slightly nervous."See you later then."

Hermione spent the rest of the week poring through the giant books in her spare time, but didn't find anything that might help Hagrid.Hagrid hadn't appeared at lessons or mealtimes all week long, and she was growing truly worried.

She returned to the library on Friday to get a new batch of books, and found Viktor there as usual.They had another nice chat, and Hermione reflected that she liked him very much—except when he was looking at her with that possessive sort of gaze, which she still found a bit creepy.

The next Wednesday evening, Hermione was sitting in the common room with Ron and Harry, poring over _Gigantic Truths: A History of Giants in Britain_.

"Are you three going to Hogsmeade on Saturday?" asked Dean over the back of the sofa.

"Yeah, I reckon so," said Ron.Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw him look over at her.

"Absolutely," said Harry.

Hermione felt a slight twinge of disappointment.She had thought maybe Harry would stay and work on the clue in his egg.She had half-hoped that the awkwardness between Ron and herself might abate if they went to Hogsmeade together without Harry."Oh," she said aloud before she thought about it.

Harry looked at her in surprise."What?" he asked.

Hermione recovered herself quickly."I just thought you'd want to take advantage of the common room being quiet.Really get to work on that egg."

"Oh, I—I reckon I've got a pretty good idea what it's about now," said Harry.

Hermione forgot her previous disappointment at this unexpected news."Have you really?" she said, feeling truly impressed."Well done!"_He's working harder than I gave him credit for, _she thought.

On Saturday, Hermione, Ron and Harry headed toward Hogsmeade.As they passed the Durmstrang ship, they could see Viktor diving into the lake, wearing swimming trunks.

Harry looked shocked."He's mad!It must be freezing, it's January!"

"It's a lot colder where he comes from," said Hermione absently, watching Viktor swimming across the lake."I suppose it feels quite warm to him."

"Yeah, but there's still the giant squid," said Ron behind her. 

His hopeful tone of voice snapped her back to reality. She frowned at him, wishing he wouldn't act so petty. "He's really nice, you know.He's not at all like you'd think, coming from Durmstrang.He likes it much better here, he told me."

Ron didn't say a word, and didn't meet her eyes as he pushed past her to continue on toward Hogsmeade.Harry followed him, and Hermione sighed as she started after them.

They looked up and down the High Street and in every shop, hoping to find Hagrid, but had no luck.Finally they decided to go for a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks.As they were getting their drinks, Ludo Bagman saw them and asked for a private word with Harry, so Ron and Hermione went to find a table.

Hermione pulled off her cloak and sat down.Ron sat across from her, looking nervous.He sipped his butterbeer and avoided looking at her._This is ridiculous_, she thought._Now we can't even talk to each other unless Harry's around?_

"I wonder what Mr. Bagman wants with Harry," she said evenly, hoping to start a neutral conversation.

Ron shook his head."No idea," he said.They lapsed into uncomfortable silence again.Hermione played with the handle of her mug absently.

Ron gave a sudden chuckle and Hermione raised her head questioningly."Look at that," he said, nodding in the direction of a group of girls a few tables away.Hermione turned and saw Lavender showing off a large crystal ball she had apparently just bought at one of the shops in the village.

"Oh, please," said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

Ron was sniggering now as he watched Lavender affecting Professor Trelawney's misty manner without realizing it."Well," he said, "how else is she supposed to stay Trelawney's pet?She's got to get some practice in, you know."

Hermione snorted."What a load of rubbish," she said disdainfully.

Ron smiled."You should have seen the look on that old bat's face when you walked out of her class last year," he said, grinning at the memory.

Hermione had never really thought about that before.She had been so distracted and overworked at the time, she hadn't bothered to think how Professor Trelawney might have reacted.She smiled sheepishly."Oh, I bet she didn't see that coming!"

Ron laughed, and she found herself giggling too.It felt good to laugh with Ron again.It seemed like it had been ages.

"And then she tried to pretend she had known all along," said Ron, between chuckles."Oh, I've never been so proud of you, Hermione."

Ron looked startled at himself, as though he had not meant to say this at all.Hermione's laughter died in her throat at the arrested look on his face.They looked at each other wordlessly, unsure of what to say.

At that moment, Harry plunked down his butterbeer and slid into a seat at the table.

Ron turned quickly away from Hermione and asked, "What did he want?"

Harry didn't seem to notice that Ron's ears were bright red, or that Hermione was biting her lip distractedly, as he told them about his conversation with Ludo Bagman.


	14. The Prospect's Black

Author's Note:  None of this belongs to me.  This story is based on _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire by J.K. Rowling and will feature "offstage scenes" as well as scenes from the book reinterpreted from Hermione's point of view._

Hermione's  4th Year

Part 14: The Prospect's Black

By Elanor Gamgee

Hermione shut _All the Spells You'll Ever Need_ with a snap. "Nothing useful in there," she said with a sigh, reaching for another book.

They were in the library, where they had spent most of their time for the past few weeks. On the Friday after the last Hogsmeade visit, Harry had admitted to Hermione that he had been lying when he said he had worked out the egg's clue. In fact, he hadn't figured it out until he went sneaking out one night to test a hint given to him by Cedric Diggory. Hermione wasn't sure which annoyed her more: the fact that Harry had lied to her, or the fact that Ron had apparently known the truth all along, since he was the one who covered for Harry that night.

On reflection, however, Hermione was somewhat glad she hadn't known about this before, as the Hogsmeade weekend had been eventful and worrisome enough as it was. The awkward moment with Ron had been forgotten quickly when Rita Skeeter had entered the Three Broomsticks, and she and Harry had gotten into a shouting match with her. 

Ron had seemed to want to stay out of it. Hermione could remember the worried tone in his voice: "She'll be after you next, Hermione." After what Rita Skeeter had written about his father, Hermione could hardly blame him for this attitude, but, as she pointed out to him, her parents didn't read the _Daily Prophet_ and she didn't have any dark secrets for Rita Skeeter to dig up.

But things seemed to have worked out: Hagrid was back at work now, nothing new had appeared in the _Daily Prophet_, and Harry had found out the egg's clue. Of course, he still had to figure out how to breathe underwater for an hour while he retrieved whatever it was the merpeople were going to take from him.

Unfortunately, this last bit was nowhere near as easy as it sounded. The three of them had been spending all their free time in the library for days and hadn't found a thing. It was now one week to go before the Second Task.

"Here's one!" said Ron suddenly, sitting up straighter in his seat. "Oh, hang on...it's only meant to be used on fish."

Harry shook his head and went back to leafing through _Magic of the Sea. _"Oh, I think I've found something!" he exclaimed a moment later.

But he hadn't. And they didn't come any closer to finding a workable solution at any point during the next week. They had been through the Restricted Section, they had looked in books on nearly every topic imaginable, and Hermione had even searched through every page of her rather large personal library, but with no luck. As February the twenty-fourth loomed closer, Hermione could see the panic growing in Harry's eyes, and feel her own frustration mounting. Harry now talked very little and ate even less; he tended to get very quiet and introspective when nervous. Ron had become tense as well, as evidenced by the increased frequency and decreased humor level of his wisecracks. 

On February the twenty-third, the three of them ate dinner as quickly as they could and retired to the library once more. They ploughed through as many books as they could; even Hermione's once-meticulous research style had been replaced by frantic page-turning. All three of them were so tense that they worked in utter silence.

Hermione sighed and shut the book she had been going through. "Nothing in this either," she said, standing up. "I'm going to go find some more books."

"Alright," said Ron. Harry nodded distractedly without looking up from the dusty book in his hands.

Hermione moved the finished stack of books over to an empty table, earning herself a reproving glare from Madam Pince. She walked over to the Charms section, which was at the back corner of the library, and began scanning the shelves for likely candidates. Spying a thick volume entitled _Charm Your Way to Success! _on the very top shelf, Hermione stood on tiptoe and tried to retrieve it.

Out of nowhere, a hand reached up and plucked a book off the shelf. Hermione spun around in surprise, losing her balance, and was caught by the person standing behind her. For one wild moment, she thought Ron had followed her (after all, who else was that tall?), but when she looked up, it was into Viktor's face. 

Hermione straightened up quickly and took a half-step back. Viktor let go of her arm somewhat reluctantly.

Viktor held out the book he had taken from the shelf. "Your book," he said with a smile.

"Oh! Thanks!" Hermione said. She looked down at the book in her hand: _Hexes That Perplex Us_. Viktor had misinterpreted which one she had been reaching for.

"I have missed our talks," said Viktor, in that serious tone that always made her cringe slightly.

"Well, you know," said Hermione, a bit flustered, "I've been really busy with schoolwork...Ron and Harry too..." Viktor frowned slightly, and Hermione felt a small flash of irritation that he never bothered to speak to her when she was with her friends. Of course, as Ron could not be trusted to be civil around Viktor, that was probably not a bad thing. _And_, she added to herself, _we can't exactly tell him what we're working on in here, can we?_

Viktor didn't seem too concerned about the Second Task; she supposed he was prepared. Hermione wondered idly what Viktor's "thing he would miss the most" would be. She realized that, for all the times they had talked, she really had no idea what Viktor would value most. As for Harry, she was pretty certain it would either be his Firebolt, his father's Invisibility Cloak, or the photo album Hagrid had given him that contained pictures of his parents. 

Viktor was looking her in the eye. "It is a beautiful afternoon," he said quietly. "Vould you like to go for a valk vith me?"

Hermione glanced quickly back in the direction of the table where Ron and Harry were sitting. "Er...no, I'm sorry, I can't," she said apologetically. "We...I mean, I've got so much work to do, I really can't right now...maybe another time?"

Viktor frowned again, but nodded. "Of course. Another time."

"Well," said Hermione uncomfortably, "see you later, then." She turned quickly and went back over to the table.

Ron looked up as she plunked _Hexes That Perplex Us_ down on the table. "Is that all you found in all that time?" he asked.

Hermione looked down at the single book and turned pink. "Well, it looked like a really good one," she said in her most business-like tone. Ron gave her a doubtful look, but went back to scanning the index of _Foil Your Foes the Fun Way_ without saying a word.

Across the library, Hermione saw Viktor emerge from a row of bookshelves and move toward the exit. When he saw her, he gave her a brief nod. Hermione smiled nervously and glanced over at Ron, who was sitting next to her. She wondered if he had seen this exchange (and, if he had, what he would say about it), but he was still looking down and didn't seem to have noticed.

Hermione wondered how Viktor was planning to spend an hour underwater tomorrow morning. She thought briefly of asking him for help. But why would he help his competitor? _He probably would do it,_ said a voice in the back of her mind, _if _you_ asked him to._ Hermione pushed the thought away and went back to her book.

After an hour, Hermione put her book down and rubbed her eyes. The many hours of poring over small print by candlelight were starting to get to her; she wondered how long it would be before she needed glasses like Harry. 

"Oh, this is no use," she said, closing _Weird Wizarding Dilemmas and Their Solutions_ in disgust. "Who on earth wants to make their nose hair grow into ringlets?"

"I wouldn't mind. Be a talking point, wouldn't it?"

Hermione looked up to see Fred and George Weasley grinning at her from the other side of the table.

"What're you two doing here?" said Ron.

"Looking for you," George replied. "McGonagall wants you, Ron. And you, Hermione."

Hermione felt her stomach drop. "Why?" she asked uneasily. She looked over at Ron, and saw the same uncertain expression on his face.

"Dunno," said Fred, "She was looking a bit grim though."

"We're supposed to take you down to her office," added George.

Hermione and Ron both turned to stare at Harry, who looked just as uneasy as they did. Were they going to get into trouble for helping Harry?

Hermione recovered first. "We'll meet you back in the common room," she said anxiously, as she stood up. "Bring as many of these books as you can, OK?"

Harry nodded nervously. Hermione attempted to give him a bracing smile, but wasn't sure she was successful. She and Ron followed the twins out of the library.

The twins left them at the top of the staircase on the first floor. 

"McGonagall's in her office," said George. 

"Behave, you two!" added Fred, with a wink.

Wondering what that was about, Hermione looked over at Ron. His ears had gone pink.

"Come on, let's get this over with," he muttered, leading the way down the hall.

Ron knocked on the door of Professor McGonagall's office and it was opened immediately. Professor McGonagall looked down at them with a serious expression on her face.

"Come in," she said grimly. Judging by this reception, Hermione was sure they were about to be told off. 

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, excellent. Please sit down." Albus Dumbledore was standing behind Professor McGonagall's desk, beaming down at them. 

_Are we in that much trouble?_ thought Hermione wildly. Then she noticed the other people seated in front of the desk: a tall, blonde woman (who, from the haughty expression on her face, could only be Fleur Delacour's mother), a little girl with clouds of silver-blonde hair floating around her face, and Cho Chang. Hermione and Ron looked at each other quizzically for a moment, then took the two empty seats at the end.

Professor Dumbledore smiled around at the group. "You are, no doubt, wondering why you have been called here tonight. You are here because we request your assistance in the Second Task. This task will require the Champions to go into the lake to retrieve the thing they would miss the most from the merpeople—as some of you are, I believe, already aware." Dumbledore's light blue eyes swept over Ron, Hermione, and Cho, all three of whom looked away guiltily. Dumbledore just smiled. 

"The reason," he went on, "that you have been called here is that _you_ are the things the Champions would miss the most. _You_, Miss Delacour," he nodded at the little girl, who Hermione supposed must be Fleur's sister, "Miss Chang, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley, will be the hostages whom the Champions will retrieve. I must stress that your participation is strictly voluntary. Before you make your decision, however, allow me to explain the process. You will all be perfectly safe throughout the Task, I assure you. I will put each hostage into an enchanted sleep here tonight, and then you will be taken down to the lake and placed in the care of the merpeople. Tomorrow morning at half-past nine, the Task will begin. Each Champion will have one hour to find his or her hostage and return to land. You will awaken as soon as you are above water once more. At no time will any of you be placed in any danger from the merpeople or any of the other creatures in the lake."

"Professor," said Hermione anxiously, "what if the Champions don't find us in an hour? What about 'Too late, it's gone, it won't come back'?" Ron and Cho both looked as if they had been wondering the same thing and were glad she had asked.

The Headmaster smiled down at her. "An excellent question, Miss Granger. As I said, you will not come to any harm. The purpose of that line was merely to ensure that the Champions would take the time limit seriously."

Hermione nodded, feeling relieved.

Professor Dumbledore seemed about to continue, but Ron broke in suddenly. "Hang on," he said, looking over the line of people sitting in front of the desk. "You said each Champion is supposed to have one hostage. Why's Harry got two?"

Hermione thought she knew what was coming next, and she would have given a sack of Galleons to keep the Headmaster from saying it. Professor Dumbledore gave Ron a look that was somewhere between pity and amusement as he said, "You are Mr. Potter's hostage. Miss Granger is here as Mr. Krum's hostage. She is the thing that he would miss the most."

Hermione felt her face turn red and she looked down at her hands, which were clasped tightly in her lap. She could feel Ron staring at her, but didn't look at him; she didn't want to see the expression on his face.

"Do any of you have any other questions?" asked Dumbledore calmly.

"How do you know?" Ron burst out. "How do you know who the Champions would miss the most?"

Hermione looked up at Dumbledore. She was rather curious about that herself. After all, she had only gone to the ball with Viktor and talked to him in the library; how could she possibly be the thing he would miss the most?

Professor Dumbledore smiled merriliy. "I am glad you asked that," he said. "It is a rather complex spell of my own invention. It reveals that which is most dear to any individual. And, as such, I must remind you that the Task will not be as effective without the four of you as hostages." He clapped his hands together. "And now, I must ask each of you whether you are willing to participate. Madam Delacour," he said, turning to the tall blonde woman, "you may, of course, choose not to allow Gabrielle to do this, though I assure you her safety would in no way be compromised."

Fleur's mother nodded curtly. "Gabrielle may do zis, if it is what she wants." She turned to the little girl and spoke rapidly in French. Hermione, who had picked up some French on holiday a few years ago, caught enough to know the little girl thought that being put into an enchanted sleep and placed in a lake was nothing short of a grand adventure. Hermione was reminded perversely of Dennis Creevey as the little girl turned back to Dumbledore and nodded her head excitedly.

Dumbledore smiled. "Excellent. Miss Chang?"

Cho was slightly flushed, but nodded determinedly. "Yes, sir," she said.

The Headmaster turned to Hermione. "And you, Miss Granger?"

Hermione could feel Ron staring at her, practically willing her to say no, but she looked up at Professor Dumbledore and said, "Yes, I'll do it."

Professor Dumbledore gave her a smile before turning to Ron. "Mr. Weasley?"

Ron was still looking at Hermione with a disgusted expression. Upon being addressed by the Headmaster, he turned and said distractedly, "Yeah, alright."

Professor Dumbledore beamed around at them. "Wonderful!" he said. "Now, I must ask you all to remain here while we make some last-minute preparations. I will return shortly to put you into the enchanted sleep. Professor McGonagall will stay with you, should you need anything." The Headmaster went over to Professor McGonagall and spoke to her quietly before leaving the office.

Cho smiled at Hermione. "I didn't expect this, did you?"

Hermione smiled wanly back. "No…it's a bit of a surprise." On Hermione's other side, Ron stood up abruptly and became very interested in Professor McGonagall's collection of Transfiguration books on the other side of the room.

Cho looked at Ron and then back at Hermione. "It'll be alright," she said with a sympathetic smile.

"Of course," said Hermione with false cheerfulness. Cho gave her another sympathetic look, then turned to ask Gabrielle how old she was.

Hermione looked over at Ron. Once again, she wasn't sure whether she wanted comfort him or hit him. She stood up and reluctantly walked over to where he was standing, pretending to peruse the bookshelf herself. They stood there for a moment in silence. Ron's arms were folded over his chest and he didn't seem to have noticed she was standing there.

"Ron," she began tentatively.

Ron turned his head toward her, apparently with difficulty, an odd expression on his face. Hermione wondered fleetingly who Ron's hostage would have been, if he were one of the Champions. She had a brief vision of a grim-faced Ron battling some deep-sea creature to save her, but then she blinked, and it was gone.

Ron was still looking at her, his jaw clenched, with an unreadable expression in his eyes. Hermione opened her mouth to say, "Don't be jealous. Viktor may like me but to me he's just a friend" but what came out instead was, "This is a bit scary, isn't it? I mean, I know Professor Dumbledore won't let anything happen to us, but...well..."

Ron's eyes softened slightly. "We'll be fine," he said. "You heard Dumbledore, you'll be in an enchanted sleep the whole time. You won't feel a thing. Besides," he added, looking away uncomfortably, "I'm sure...your Champion...will get you out in plenty of time."

Hermione slapped a hand to her forehead. "Ron! What about Harry? He doesn't know it's you he has to save! What if he doesn't find a spell to use? How will he do it without help?"

Ron grimaced at her. "Thanks Hermione. I've been trying not to think about that."

"Miss Granger! Mr. Weasley! We are ready to perform the sleep spell," called Professor McGonagall. 

Hermione gave Ron one more worried glance as she headed over to the desk, where Professor Dumbledore was waving his wand over Gabrielle. The little girl slowly grew limp and her eyes closed. Her mother was holding her hand. Hermione wondered what her own mother would think if she knew her daughter was about to be put into an enchanted sleep and dropped into a lake. This was one of those aspects of the wizarding world she was fairly certain her parents would not understand.

Professor Dumbledore had now moved on to Cho, who slowly relaxed and went limp as well.

"Ready, Miss Granger?" said Professor Dumbledore, stepping in front of her chair. Hermione shot a nervous look at Ron, who smiled reassuringly at her. She nodded at the Headmaster, who began waving his wand in a lazy circle in front of her face, muttering something under his breath. The office went out of focus, and Hermione felt as if she were falling into a large pile of feather pillows. She felt her body relax, and saw a sort of golden glittery pattern before her eyes. She vaguely felt something squeezing her right hand, and then she fell into blackness.


	15. The Scarlet Woman

Author's Note:None of this belongs to me.This story is based on _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ by J.K. Rowling and will feature "offstage scenes" as well as scenes from the book reinterpreted from Hermione's point of view.

Hermione's 4th Year

Part 15: The Scarlet Woman

By Elanor Gamgee

The first thing Hermione felt was cold air on her face.She gradually became aware of being immersed in freezing water.For one wild moment, she wondered where she was and how she had gotten there.Then she remembered--the second task!She was in the lake...Dumbledore had put her into an enchanted sleep...

Hermione's eyes snapped open.In front of her stood rows of stands packed with students.The noise was overwhelming.She suddenly became aware that someone was next to her.Turning her head, she found herself eye level with a row of razor-sharp teeth.

Hermione screamed in surprise and tried to push away, but something was holding her tightly around the waist.She struggled for a moment, staring in shock at the shark's head in front of her.Then the pressure around her waist ceased, and she was able to pull herself away.

Arms were pulling her out of the water now."Are you alright, Miss Granger?"Hermione heard Professor McGonagall's voice, and looked up to see her teacher watching her with an anxious expression.

Hermione's attention was drawn back to the shark's head, which was now rising out of the lake with Viktor's body attached to it.Hermione felt a wave of mingled relief and embarrassment as she realized that Viktor must have transfigured himself somehow.It looked like he had only changed his head, however.

"Come, dear, you need a blanket," said Madame Pomfrey's voice in her ear.The nurse dragged Hermione over to a bench, where Cho and Cedric were already sitting, and wrapped her tightly in a thick blue blanket.Hermione took a few deep breaths, trying to get her heart rate back to normal.

When she looked up again, Madame Pomfrey was leading Viktor over to the bench.Viktor had gotten rid of the shark's head and looked perfectly normal once again.Once Madame Pomfrey had draped a blanket around him, she pushed steaming mugs of potion into both of their hands.

"Drink it!" she ordered."It will warm you up."

Hermione obediently took a sip of the hot liquid, which she immediately realized must be Pepper-Up Potion.She felt the steam begin to pour from her ears as she finished it.

Madame Pomfrey took her empty mug approvingly and went to check on Cedric and Cho.Viktor watched her move away.

Hermione, meanwhile, was staring at the lake, searching for Ron and Harry."Where are they?" she said out loud, the first thing she had said since emerging from the lake."What's talking them so long?Do you think they've been attacked?"

Viktor looked out over the lake moodily."They vere coming right behind us," he said.He glanced down at the nearby judge's stand, then took Hermione's hand and pulled her to the end of the bench, as far away from the others as possible.Hermione looked at him questioningly, but Viktor seemed to be preparing himself for something.

He took a deep breath."Herm-own-ninny," he said softly, still grasping her hand, "I vas vondering...if you are not doing anything this summer...if you might like to come visit me in Bulgaria."

Hermione was completely taken aback by this, and stared at him, not knowing what to say.

Viktor continued, now looking down at their joined hands."I vant you to know that I haff never felt this vay about any other girl..."He looked up at her again."Herm-own-ninny, I..."

But his next words were drowned out by a roar from the crowd.Hermione whipped around, pulling her hand from Viktor's grasp, and saw that Fleur Delacour was being pulled from the lake.Madame Maxime rushed forward and carried Fleur, who was crying and screaming hysterically, over to Madame Pomfrey.As they got closer, Hermione could make out what Fleur was saying.

"Gabrielle!" she was crying out. "She is still down there!I was attacked by ze Grindylows!Let me go!"She was kicking and struggling against Madame Maxime, and, as soon as the large woman deposited her on the bench, Fleur leapt up and tried to get back to the water.Madame Maxime held her back.Hermione could see that Fleur's robes were torn and she was bleeding from several cuts on her arms and face.

Hermione was starting to get really worried now.Somehow, seeing the haughty Fleur Delacour come unhinged made this whole task seem more dangerous, more real.

"Where's Harry?" she said out loud, watching the lake anxiously._And where's Ron?_ she thought to herself._What if Harry didn't figure out how to do the Task?What if he doesn't get him out in time?What if the Grindylows got them too?_

And then she saw several green-haired heads emerge from the lake, and at their center, a black-haired one.Hermione held her breath for a moment, then saw a familiar red head break the surface of the water, with a smaller blonde one right next to it.She breathed an enormous sign of relief and unclasped her hands, which she hadn't even realized had been twisted tightly in her lap.She saw Ron spitting out a large spout of water, like a fountain, and laughed out loud.

The screechy songs of the merpeople filled the air as the three figures in the water moved to the bank.Hermione saw Percy race over to the edge of the water and pull Ron out of the water._See, Ron, _she thought with satisfaction, _he does care about his family!_

Fleur broke free of Madame Maxime's grip and flung her arms around her sister, still sobbing hysterically.Madame Pomfrey, meanwhile, grabbed Harry and forced him over to the bench.She wrapped him in a blanket and gave him some Pepper-Up Potion.

"Harry, well done!" Hermione said happily, watching the steam gush out of his ears."You did it, you found out how, all by yourself!"_Maybe I underestimated him_, she thought.

Harry looked uneasy for a moment, then, looking over at Professor Karkaroff, the sole judge remaining at the judge's table, he raised his voice and said, "Yeah, that's right."

Hermione smiled proudly at him.Viktor, who was still sitting next to her, put his hand on her back to get her attention."You haff a water-beetle in your hair, Herm-own-ninny," he said.

Hermione brushed the bug away, feeling a bit impatient with him for interrupting her, and continued, "You're well outside the time limit, though, Harry...Did it take you ages to find us?"

Harry had an odd look on his face."No..." he replied, "I found you OK..."

Madame Pomfrey led Ron over to the bench and gave him a blanket and some potion.Hermione watched as he drank it; she was always amused to see the Weasleys drinking Pepper-Up Potion, as their red hair combined with the steam made it look like their heads were on fire.Ron shook his head to clear the last bits of steam away as Fleur Delacour and her sister were led over to the bench.

"Look after Gabrielle," Fleur was saying to Madame Pomfrey.Then she turned to Harry."You saved 'er.Even though she was not your 'ostage."

"Yeah," said Harry, sounding dejected.Ron rolled his eyes slightly and shook his head.Hermione looked from one to the other, wondering exactly what had happened at the bottom of the lake.

But then Fleur bent down and kissed Harry twice on each cheek.Hermione stifled a giggle as she saw Harry's face go bright red.Then she saw Ron watching Fleur, open-mouthed, and all desire to laugh left her.

Fleur turned to Ron next."And you, too--you 'elped--"

"Yeah, yeah, a bit--" said Ron, and Hermione felt her stomach turn at the hopeful look on his face.Fleur descended on Ron and kissed him too, and Hermione felt a strong urge to throw both of them back into the lake.

However, at that moment, Ludo Bagman's voice rang out to give the scores, so they were safe from drowning for the moment.

Once the scores had been given out, Madame Pomfrey insisted that the champions and hostages return to the Hospital Wing for dry clothes and one last checkup.She allowed them each to change into dry robes and made them lie down until she had checked them over.

She finished with Harry and Ron first, and they stood by the door, waiting for Hermione.

"Come on," said Ron, when Madame Pomfrey had declared Hermione fit to leave, "Lunch has already started.I'm starving!"

"You make it sound like you were the one doing all the work, instead of sleeping," she said with a smile.As she swung her legs off the bed, Hermione caught sight of Viktor in the bed next to her, giving her an unmistakably reproachful look over Madame Pomfrey's shoulder.

Hermione felt a twinge of guilt.She hadn't answered Viktor's question, and she had avoided talking to him by the lake.He had tried to engage her in conversation again after the scores had been given out, but she had been too busy cheering for Harry.She knew she wasn't being fair to him.She knew she should tell him the truth--that she didn't feel the way about him that he felt about her.But how was she going to do that?

Hermione turned to Ron and Harry."You two go on," she said, as casually as she could."I'll meet you down there."

"Alright," said Harry with a shrug.Ron didn't say anything as he followed Harry through the door, but his mouth was set in a firm line as he tossed a suspicious glance at her.

Hermione waited for Viktor, and then the two of them walked down toward the Great Hall together.An uncomfortable silence hung between them.

Halfway along the first floor corridor, Viktor stopped and turned to face Hermione."I meant what I said earlier," he said in a low voice.

Hermione looked at him reluctantly, unwilling to face that earnest gaze again.She still didn't quite know how to respond to him.Viktor grasped her hand and pulled her into an empty classroom.Hermione knew that she should tell him how she felt, that she should have told him long before.She was beginning to think that maybe there was something wrong with her.After all, here was a nice, smart boy who clearly cared about her and all she could do was feel uncomfortable when he gave her those meaningful looks.

Viktor turned to face her again."Ve vere interrupted earlier.I vanted to know if you vould like to come to Bulgaria this summer?"

Hermione looked away, unable to meet his eyes."I don't know," she said."I don't know if my parents would let me."

Viktor nodded."But if they agree, vould you _vant_ to come?"He was giving her that searching look again.

"Well," said Hermione in what she knew was an unusually high voice, "I'm sure it would be a fascinating place to visit, and learn about the history..."

Viktor frowned slightly."I vould like to show my country to you," he said."I vould like my family to meet you."

Hermione, despite her nervousness, felt her heart flutter sharply.Viktor really was serious about her.For a moment, she forgot her misgivings as she looked up at him.He was giving her that intense look of his, but this time there was softness in his eyes she had never seen before.It made her catch her breath.

Viktor reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear."You are very special, Herm-own-ninny," he said softly."Ven I saw you at the bottom of the lake, unconscious, I vas frightened.I vould never let anything happen to you."

Viktor was moving closer to her now, and his hands were on her shoulders.Hermione felt unable to move, her heart beating faster as he leaned towards her and she knew he was going to kiss her.

Suddenly she could hear Ron's voice in her head: "You're going to let _him _kiss you?" As quickly as her misgivings had fled, they returned, and she knew that this did not feel right.She had never really thought about how she wanted her first kiss to be, but she somehow instinctively knew that this was not it.

Hermione turned her head and took a step backwards, breaking Viktor's hold on her shoulders."I'm sorry," she said."I...I can't..."

She looked up to see Viktor staring at her, a hurt expression on his face.He put his hands down at his sides.

"Viktor," she said, her voice a bit breathless, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean..."She took a deep breath and steadied herself."Look, I really like spending time with you, but...this is too much for me.You're so much older than I am...I'm not ready for this."

Viktor looked down at her, his mouth open slightly in surprise."I'm sorry," he said."I did not mean to make you uncomfortable, Herm-own-ninny."

Hermione gave him a nervous smile."It's alright," she said.They stared at each other for a moment, and then the sound of a group of people in the corridor outside seemed to break the tension somewhat.Hermione could hear Cho talking to Fleur's little sister, of whom she had apparently grown quite fond, and assumed that Cedric and Fleur were with them.

"Come on, we're missing lunch," said Hermione quickly.

Viktor looked like he wasn't quite ready to leave, but he followed her from the classroom nonetheless.They made their way down to the Great Hall in silence.At the door, Hermione paused for a moment, unsure of what to say to Viktor.He looked down at her with the same uncertain expression on his face.

"See you later," she said with forced cheerfulness.Viktor nodded and turned toward the Slytherin table.Hermione headed toward the Gryffindor table, feeling relieved.

She dropped into a seat next to Harry.Ron was staring at her with his eyes narrowed, which she supposed meant that he had seen her enter the Great Hall with Viktor.But she just didn't have the energy to argue with him right now.She thought about Viktor trying to kiss her and wondered briefly how Ron would react if he knew.She felt her face reddening at the thought.

"Hermione," said a teasing voice beside her."Hadn't you better go find Viktor Krum?I'm sure he misses you..."Hermione shot a withering glare at Lavender, who was giggling madly along with Parvati.

If Hermione thought that Lavender would be the only one to tease her, she was wrong.It seemed that everywhere she went over the next few days, people were giggling and making snide comments about her being the thing Viktor would miss the most.Pansy Parkinson was having a field day:"How could anyone miss _her?_Better watch out, Granger, or your boyfriend's fans will come after you!"

Hermione tried to ignore the comments, but she was made doubly uncomfortable by the fact that each one reminded her of what had happened with Viktor, a moment she was trying to forget.

What she found even more annoying was that Ron was inventing wild stories about what had happened at the bottom of the lake.Every time he told the story, it changed.Harry seemed to find the whole thing amusing, and was more than happy to let Ron share the limelight for once.Hermione found it irritating, however, that she was getting teased while Ron was being looked upon as a hero.

Her annoyance came to a head one week after the second task, when she overheard Ron telling Padma Patil (who, Hermione had noticed with annoyance, had been awfully attentive toward Ron lately) how he had struggled against fifty merpeople, with his wand cleverly hidden up his sleeve.

"What were you going to do, snore at them?"said Hermione sarcastically, coming up behind them.She noted with satisfaction that Ron's ears went red.

Padma gave Hermione a haughty look as she moved away down the corridor."Bye, Ron!" she called with a smile.

Ron didn't look at Hermione as they headed down the corridor to their next class. However, after that, if he told the same wild stories, Hermione didn't hear him.

The teasing about Viktor slacked off as well, for which Hermione was grateful.She hadn't really talked to him since the day of the second task, and she wasn't sure what she would say to him if she saw him.

Then one Friday in March, Hermione, Ron, and Harry headed to their last lesson of the day: Potions.The Slytherins were huddled outside the classroom door, giggling madly at something.

Pansy Parkinson was the first to spy them."There they are, there they are!"The group broke apart, and Pansy tossed something at Hermione."You might find something to interest you in there, Granger!

Hermione, startled, caught the object Pansy had thrown, and looked down to find that it was a magazine: _Witch Weekly_.Hermione felt a sense of foreboding, but before she had time to find out why the Slytherins were so delighted, Snape had opened the door of the classroom.Hermione hastily slid the magazine into a pile of books and followed Ron and Harry to their table in the back of the room.

Hermione hid the magazine under the table and flipped through the pages.In the center, she caught sight of an article entitled _HARRY POTTER'S SECRET HEARTACHE, _and stopped.Harry and Ron leaned in closer to read the page, glancing up occasionally to make sure that Snape's back was still turned as he wrote Potion ingredients on the blackboard.

_A boy like no other, perhaps--yet a boy suffering all the usual pangs of adolescence, _writes Rita Skeeter._Deprived of love since the tragic demise of his parents, fourteen-year-old Harry Potter thought he had found solace in his steady girlfriend at Hogwarts, Muggle-born Hermione Granger.Little did he know that he would shortly be suffering yet another emotional blow in a life already littered with personal loss._

_Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to have a taste for famous wizards that Harry alone cannot satisfy.Since the arrival at Hogwarts of Viktor Krum, Bulgaria Seeker and hero of the last World Quidditch Cup, Miss Granger has been toying with both boys' affections.Krum, who is openly smitten with the devious Miss Granger, has already invited her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer holidays, and insists that he has 'never felt this way about any other girl'._

_However, it might not be Miss Granger's doubtful natural charms which have captured these unfortunate boys' interest._

_'She's really ugly,' says Pansy Parkinson, a pretty and vivacious fourth-year student, 'but she'd be well up to making a Love Potion, she's quite brainy.I think that's how she's doing it.'_

_Love Potions are of course banned at Hogwarts, and no doubt Albus Dumbledore will want to investigate these claims.In the meantime, Harry Potter's well-wishers must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart upon a worthier candidate._

Hermione stared at the page in disbelief.How could Rita Skeeter have possibly known that Viktor had said those things to her?

"I told you!" Ron whispered vehemently."I _told_ you not to annoy Rita Skeeter!She's made you out to be some sort of--of scarlet woman!"

At this, Hermione snapped out of her disbelief and found herself laughing."_Scarlet woman?_" she said, staring at Ron.For some reason, she found this phrase, coming from him, to be very funny and almost adorable.

Ron looked embarrassed."It's what my mum calls them," he muttered, looking away from her.

Hermione couldn't stop laughing at his remark.Seeing his ears redden just made her giggle harder."If that's the best Rita can do, she's losing her touch.What a pile of old rubbish," she said through her laughter, as she tossed the magazine on an empty chair.

Glancing up, she saw the Slytherins watching her and Harry closely.She gave them a dazzling smile and waved merrily before beginning to unpack her potion ingredients.

As Hermione began preparing her scarab beetles, however, her initial question came back to her.How _had_ Rita known what Viktor had said to her by the lake?She glanced up at Harry and Ron, wondering if she should tell them that part was true.She would rather have danced with a Blast-Ended Skrewt than tell them about what had happened with Viktor...but if Rita was getting information illegally, she might need their help to find out how.She made up her mind to tell them...but only about what was in the article.

"There's something funny, though," she said out loud, continued the conversationfrom ten minutes before.She hesitated, then said, "How could Rita Skeeter have known...?"

"Known what?" said Ron immediately, looking up at her."You _haven't _been mixing up Love Potions, have you?"

Hermione gave him a look."Don't be stupid," she said sharply.She went back to pounding her beetles, mostly so that she wouldn't have to look at Ron while she said this."No, it's just..."She took a deep breath, then plunged ahead."How did she know Viktor asked me to visit him over the summer?"She knew she was turning red, but she kept looking down at her beetles.

A loud clunk made her glance up; Ron had dropped his pestle."What?" he said, rather loudly.

Hermione wished she hadn't brought it up."He asked me right after he'd pulled me out of the lake.After he'd got rid of his shark's head.Madame Pomfrey gave us both blankets and then he sort of pulled me away from the judges so they wouldn't hear..."Hermione was saying all of this very quickly, trying to get it over with as soon as possible."...and he said, if I wasn't doing anything over the summer, would I like to--"

"And what did you say?" Ron interrupted in an odd tone.She could feel him staring at her, but she continued to avoid his eyes.

"And he _did_ say he'd never felt the same way about anyone else," she continued, ignoring Ron's question.She felt her face growing even warmer as she remembered Viktor trying to kiss her.She pushed the thought away."But how could Rita Skeeter have heard him?She wasn't there...or was she?Maybe she _has_ got an Invisibility Cloak, maybe she sneaked into the grounds to watch the secondtask.."

Hermione jumped slightly as Ron pounded his pestle onto the desk, missing his bowl completely."And what did you _say_?" he asked again, more emphatically.

Hermione looked up at him at last.He was staring at her determinedly, and his ears had gone red again.There was no way she could tell him what had really happened."Well, I was too busyseeing whether you and Harry were OK to--"   
  


"Fascinating though your social life undoubtedly is, Miss Granger, I must ask you not to discuss it in my class," said a cold voice behind her, making her jump again and spill several beetles from her bowl."Ten points from Gryffindor."Hermione turned around, a feeling of dread in her stomach, and saw Professor Snape standing right behind her.

It got worse; Professor Snape spotted the magazine and decided to read the article out loud, allowing plenty of time for the Slytherins to laugh heartily between sentences.Hermione felt her face growing red again, and stared down at her beetles, trying to block out the sound of Snape's sneering voice.

When he had finished reading the article, Snape rolled up the magazine and said, "Well, I think I had better separate the three of you, so you can keep your minds on your potions rather than your tangled love lives.Weasley, you stay here.Miss Granger, over there, beside Miss Parkinson.Potter--that table in front of my desk.Move.Now."

Harry furiously chucked all of his ingredients into his cauldron and hauled it to the front of the class. Hermione silently placed her things in her cauldron, not looking up.Ron reached across and helped her pick up the beetles that had fallen from her bowl.She looked up at him in surprise, but he was looking at Snape with an expression more furious than she had ever seen on his face.

Hermione gathered up the rest of her things and moved to the place next to Pansy Parkinson.Pansy was grinning at her evilly.

"So, Granger," she said softly, "quite the love life you've got, isn't it?Taking advantage of poor Harry Potter.I thought you were supposed to be his friend."

Hermione ignored her, trying to focus on cutting up her ginger roots.

"You should sell your Love Potions, you know," Pansy went on, obviously enjoying herself, "They must be quite powerful.I mean, how else would a famous Quidditch player want someone like you?So, has it been fun, playing kissy-kissy with the Bulgarian?"Pansy made a sloppy kissing noise for emphasis.

Hermione hand slipped, causing her ginger roots to scatter, but she quickly recovered and gathered them up again.She continued to ignore Pansy as she dumped the roots into her cauldron and started mashing her scarab beetles again.She tried to focus her mind on something else, like how Rita Skeeter was getting all that private information.She stared down at the beetles she was grinding into a powder, trying to block out Pansy's voice.

"But I suppose that's better than the strange little threesome you've got with Potter and Weasley.Potter I can understand, he's famous at least, but why you'd hang around with that red-haired idiot--"

Hermione head snapped up."At least I don'tthrow myself at obnoxious gits like Malfoy," she hissed."Tell me, do you have fun following him around like a puppy?"

Pansy looked taken aback, as if she hadn't expected Hermione to respond to her taunting.She narrowed her eyes at Hermione, who stared back defiantly.Pansy turned and began measuring out her armadillo bile.She didn't look at Hermione, or say a word for the rest of the class.

Hermione glanced back at the table where Ron was working, allalone.He looked away quickly when he saw her glance over; he had been watching her, she realized.Hermione tipped her beetles into her cauldron, smiling slightly in spite of everything.


	16. Jealousy and Hate Mail

Author's Note:None of this belongs to me.This story is based on _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire by J.K. Rowling and will feature "offstage scenes" as well as scenes from the book reinterpreted from Hermione's point of view._

Hermione's 4th Year

Part 16: Jealousy and Hate Mail

By Elanor Gamgee

"Poor old Snuffles," said Ron, inhaling the scent of dinner drifting from the Great Hall. "He must really like you, Harry...imagine having to live off rats."

Harry smiled weakly in return, but didn't say anything.Hermione led the way into the Great Hall, and the three friends began piling their plates with food.

Hermione watched Harry carefully.They had just returned from visiting Sirius in Hogsmeade, and Harry seemed rather quieter than usual.She could understand his feelings; after all, Sirius had told them quite a bit about what had gone on during Voldemort's first reign of terror.But she suspected that Harry's pensive expression had more to do with seeing his godfather for the second time in his life (well, third, if you counted seeing him in the fireplace).

Ron seemed to be trying to draw Harry out by talking about Quidditch, a tactic which, for once, wasn't working.Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her thoughts to something Sirius had said._If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals.She had never thought about house-elf enslavement in those terms before.Maybe if S.P.E.W. focused on how the state of house-elves reflected on wizards, it might be able to get through to more people.She decided to do some more research on magical hierarchies._

When Hermione had finished eating, she said, "I'm going to the library to check on something."She shot Ron a meaningful look, which he apparently ignored.

Harry stood up."OK. I'm going upstairs."

"I'll go with you," said Ron, pushing his chair back.

"Ron, why don't you come with me to the library?" said Hermione pointedly."I've had an idea about fundraising for S.P.E.W., and since you _are the treasurer..."_

Hermione was almost amused as Ron gave her a predictably disgusted look.Almost, but not quite.

"Are you _still on about that?"_

"Oh, come _on," said Hermione impatiently, pulling him out of his chair."We'll see you upstairs, Harry."_

Harry nodded, a relieved look on his face.

Out in the Entrance Hall, Ron pulled his arm out of Hermione's grip and said indignantly, "What'd you do that for?"

"Ron!" said Hermione impatiently."Can't you see that Harry wanted some time alone?Honestly, you call yourself his best friend?"

"I was trying to cheer him up," said Ron sulkily, rubbing his arm where Hermione had grasped it.

Hermione sighed."Just give him some time, all right?"

To her surprise, Ron didn't argue with her."Fine," he said grumpily."But I don't see why I should be punished with looking up stuff for _spew."_

Hermione rolled her eyes at him."Fine," she said back, waving a hand impatiently, "you can go look for Quidditch books."

"OK," said Ron, his grouchiness evaporating."Harry told me about this really good one, _The Forbidden Moves of Quidditch, or something."_

Hermione smiled at how easily distracted he was.She pulled open the library door, and checked on the threshold.She felt Ron stiffen beside her.Viktor was sitting at his table by the windows.He looked up, saw her standing in the doorway, and swiftly looked back down at the book in front of him.

Hermione hadn't spoken to Viktor since the day of the second task.She had smiled at him across the Great Hall a few times, but that had been all.Things had felt so awkward after he had tried to kiss her that she wasn't sure what she _could say to him.Apparently, he had felt the awkwardness as well, as he had not approached her either._

Hermione recovered herself and continued walking into the library."I'll be in the Magical Creatures section," she said to Ron, as casually as she could.

Ron just nodded, his face expressionless, and loped away toward the Quidditch books.

Hermione looked back at Viktor, who was seemingly quite absorbed in his book.She knew she couldn't avoid him forever.She had to talk to him sooner or later.Checking that Ron was safely ensconced in a row of bookshelves, she walked over to Viktor's table.

"Hello, Viktor," she said brightly.

He looked up at her and nodded."Herm-own-ninny," he said, in a rather cooler voice than usual.

Hermione tried again."How are you?"

"I am fine.And you?"Viktor's formal tone confused her.

"I'm fine.Well, you know, it's been a busy week..."

"So I've heard," said Viktor, with more bitterness than she would have expected from him.

She looked at him for a moment, puzzled.Then realization sank in.Pansy Parkinson had been screeching about that _Witch Weekly article since yesterday afternoon. Of course she would have shown it to Viktor.Why hadn't it occurred to Hermione that Viktor would be hurt by it? __It's all Rita Skeeter's fault, she thought, feeling another flash of anger at the reporter.__Dreadful woman._

"You've read that article," she said quietly, trying to keep her voice even.

Viktor gave her that intense stare."Yes," he said simply.

"Then you should know," said Hermione, her voice growing angry, "that it's a pack of lies.Harry and I are just friends, everyone knows that."

Viktor looked at her steadily."Vell, I know that at least some parts were true."

Hermione flushed scarlet."Look, I don't know how she heard you saying--what you said..." She looked down at her hands quickly.

"You did not tell her?"

Hermione looked up and gaped at him."No, of course not!"A thought formed in her mind."Did you?" 

Viktor shook his head."No, I vould never tell anyone about that."

Hermione sighed in frustration."Then how did she--"

Viktor interrupted her."I vas looking for you earlier.I vanted to talk to you."

Hermione looked away from his burning gaze."Oh, I was in Hogsmeade, with Harry and Ron."

Viktor looked back down at his book."Of course," he said, the bitterness back in his voice now.

"Viktor!" said Hermione reproachfully, but he wouldn't look up at her.

"Fine," she said after a moment, "I'm going to go do some research."She stalked away toward the Magical Creatures section.

_I don't need this right now, she thought angrily, as she scanned the shelves.It irritated her that Viktor was acting so jealous.__He's as bad as Ron, she thought.She had always thought of Viktor as a fairly harmless sort, someone who, despite his intensity, would always be interested in spending time with her.She wondered briefly why she felt she couldn't talk to Viktor right now.If it had been Ron, she would have been engaged in a screaming match at that very moment._

Hermione found a book called _Chains of Command: Hierarchies Among Magical Entities and pulled it from the shelf.She began flipping through the pages._

"Herm-own-ninny?" came a soft voice behind her.

Hermione turned around.Viktor stood there, looking serious.

"I am sorry for the vay I acted."

Hermione smiled awkwardly."And I'm sorry that article hurt your feelings.I wasn't lying earlier.Harry and I are just friends, that's all."

There was a doubtful look in Viktor's eyes, but he nodded and took a step closer to her."I do not really mind that other people know vot I said to you."

Hermione felt herself go pink.She _did mind that other people knew.Especially certain people.Ron hadn't said anything to Harry about the article.He hadn't said anything else to Hermione about it either, but she knew, as surely as she had known after that first article months ago, that it bothered him.She saw him watching her and Harry when they were all together, and there was a wary look in his eyes.Harry didn't seem to notice.Every time the Slytherins quoted the article at her or Harry, Ron grew uncharacteristically quiet._

As if summoned by her thoughts, Ron appeared at the end of the aisle."Hermione, I'm ready to go.Are you finished?"Oddly, he didn't seem surprised to see Viktor with her; in fact, he seemed to be ignoring Viktor altogether.

Hermione turned sharply."Yes," she said breathlessly, "I'll be there in just a minute."Ron nodded and strode away.

Hermione turned back to Viktor."I've got to go," she said, relieved that Ron had shown up when he had.She was afraid Viktor might try to kiss her again.

Viktor was giving her a stony look."I vill see you later," he said, turning back in the direction of his table.

"Goodbye, Viktor," she called after him.With a sigh, she went to check out her book and met Ron by the door.

"Did you find your Quidditch book?" she asked as they went out into the corridor, desperately trying to start a normal conversation.

Ron nodded and held out _Forbidden Quidditch._

"Oh, that looks interesting," said Hermione, cringing inwardly at the forced note in her own voice.They walked down the corridor, heading for Gryffindor Tower.

"Did you find your, er--_spew book?" Ron asked in a derisive tone, as though he thought that hadn't been what she had been looking for at all._

Hermione gave him a look."Yes, as a matter of fact, I did," she replied loftily.

"So, what, is _Vicky helping you with __spew now?Going to give him a title?"_

Hermione shook her head, thinking how typical it was that Ron would refuse to help her, and then get furious at the idea that Viktor would."No," she said in a clipped tone."As a matter of fact, I was just making sure he knew that Rita Skeeter's article was a load of rubbish."

Ron snorted in disgust."Not all of it," he said venomously.

Hermione looked at him quickly, then turned her face away."No," she said expressionlessly."Not all of it.But most of it."

"So are you going to go visit dear old Vicky?" asked Ron, his voice still laden with disgust.

"I don't know yet," said Hermione icily."And don't call him that."

They continued walking in silence until they reached the portrait hole.Hermione turned to Ron abruptly."It's really none of your business anyway, Ron.I don't see why it matters to you whether I visit him or not."

Ron looked at her incredulously."_Matter?It doesn't __matter to me at all, I just--"_

Hermione shook her head in disgust and turned away.She was an idiot to think he would ever admit his feelings to her."Fairy lights," she snapped at the Fat Lady.The portrait swung open and Hermione climbed in.She heard Ron scramble in behind her, but didn't turn around.

She looked around the common room, but didn't see Harry anywhere.Neville, however, was waving her over.Hermione walked over to where he was sitting at a table by the fire.

"Hi Hermione!" he said."Can you help me with my Potions homework tonight?"

Hermione glanced up at Ron, who had followed her and was glowering at her from the other side of the table."No, not tonight, Neville.Maybe tomorrow.I'm really tired...I think I'm going to go up to bed."

"It's only half-past eight!" said Neville in surprise, looking at his watch.

"Yes, I know, but I've had a very tiring day," said Hermione, throwing a dirty look at Ron, who narrowed his eyes at her."Goodnight," said Hermione, as she turned and went up the stairs to her dormitory.

The next evening, Hermione sat in the common room with Ron and Harry, attempting to get some homework done.She was feeling out of sorts and irritable.

That morning, she had gone with Ron and Harry to the Owlery after breakfast to send a letter to Percy, as Sirius as suggested.Then Harry had wanted to go down to the kitchens to give Dobby the new socks they had picked out for him in Hogsmeade.Neither she nor Ron had said anything more about their conversation from the night before, but the tension between them was definitely still there.Down in the kitchens, they had seen Winky, who had taken to drowning her sorrows in butterbeer.Hermione had been furious to see that the other house-elves were more interested in hiding Winky than helping her.When Hermione had tried to tell them so, to tell them that they deserved so much more than what they got, the house-elves had hurried her, Ron, and Harry out of the room.

That had made her angry enough, but it certainly hadn't helped when Ron had rounded on her immediately, saying, "You couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you, Hermione?They won't want us visiting them now!We could've tried to get more stuff out of Winky about Crouch!"

Hermione had shot back, "Oh, as if you care about that!You only like coming down here for the food!"But she felt almost certain that Ron had been looking for something to snap at her about, and this had just provided a convenient excuse.

Now, as she stared down at her Arithmancy homework, Hermione was even surer this was the case.She and Ron had been sniping at each other all afternoon.She felt like they were having an ongoing argument, only neither of them would admit what it was really about.She didn't _want to fight with him, but she somehow felt like she couldn't help it._

"...did that treacle tart taste funny to you?" Ron was asking Harry."Hope _someone didn't upset the house-elves so much they stopped cooking properly.I don't think it was as good as usual."_

Hermione replied without looking up at him."Didn't stop you from eating three pieces, though, did it?" she said sarcastically.

She could feel Ron glaring at her."I'm telling you, we'd better watch out.They'll probably send complete rubbish up to our table, now you've insulted them like that."

Hermione ignored him and went back to her homework.She had one problem left, and couldn't seem to get it right.She sighed in frustration and pulled out a new sheet of parchment.

Harry pushed back his chair and stood up, causing both Hermione and Ron to look up at him."I'm going up to the Owlery to send that stuff to Sirius," he said.

"OK, we'll come with you," said Ron, pushing back his own chair.

"No, that's OK," said Harry quickly."You two stay here and get some work done."

Hermione looked at him, slightly puzzled, but nodded.Harry went up the stairs to his dormitory to get the food, then came down a few minutes later and went out through the portrait hole.

Ron watched the portrait swing shut."What's his problem?" he asked pensively.

Hermione shrugged."No idea."She went back to her homework.She and Ron worked in silence for awhile, but she could feel the tension between them.

"Hermione?"

"What?" she said irritably, looking up.But it wasn't Ron who had spoken; it was Neville, who was standing next to her, holding out his Potions homework."Oh, sorry, Neville.What is it?"

"Can you help me with my Potions homework now?You said last night you would."

"Oh, yes, of course, Neville.Sit down."

Neville came around and sat in Harry's vacated seat.Ron muttered something under his breath that Hermione couldn't make out.She glared sharply at him, and he subsided.

Hermione turned back to Neville."What do you need help with, Neville?"

"Well," he began, "I didn't get my Wit-Sharpening Potion right at all.Can you tell me what I did wrong?"

Hermione leaned over Neville's parchment and looked at the list of ingredients he had copied down.

"You'd better watch out, Neville.Hermione's taken, you know," said Ron maliciously from across the table.Hermione looked at him quickly, wondering exactly what he meant by that.

Neville looked up, bewildered."What?" 

"Nothing, Neville," said Hermione, shooting a venomous glare at Ron."Don't mind Ron, he can't help being an idiot."

"_I'm an idiot?" said Ron."I'm not the one who got Rita Skeeter mad at me, then annoyed all the house-elves."_

_Here we go again, thought Hermione.Apparently they were going to have another argument about everything but what it was __really about._

Neville was looking back and forth between them with a look of discomfort."I--I just thought of something I have to do.Maybe we can do this later, Hermione?" he asked, his expression begging her to let him get away.

"Yes, fine, Neville," said Hermione distractedly, her eyes narrowed at Ron.Neville scrambled out of his chair and moved quickly to the other side of the common room.

"Scared him away, did you?" said Ron, with something like satisfaction on his face.

"What did you say that for, Ron?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her voice even.

"What?" said Ron angrily.Hermione just stared back at him.She knew that _he knew what she meant._

"Well, it's true, isn't it?You know, I think Neville's got a bit of a crush on you, I wouldn't want him to get hurt..."

"Oh, stop it, Ron!" Hermione hissed."This isn't about Neville and you know it.If you want to be jealous, then I suggest you go do it somewhere else, because I'm sick of it!"With that, Hermione began gathering up her books, avoiding Ron's eyes.

"Jealous?" Ron said loudly."Jealous?" he repeated, lowering his voice."I am _not jealous.I just thought you might tell your friends the truth, at least."_

Hermione laughed derisively."The truth?You want me to tell you the truth?All right, fine.The truth is, _you are a clueless git, and I am going to bed.Goodnight."She turned emphatically and swept up the stairs to her dormitory, wondering how many times she had made this kind of dramatic exit after fighting with Ron._

Monday morning, Hermione woke with a feeling of dread in her stomach.After a few minutes, she realized that it was due to the continual fighting the night before.She decided to pretend that it hadn't happened, and try to be in a good mood.

When she got down to breakfast, she could see that Ron was doing the same thing.He greeted her with a cheery "Good morning" as she slid into her seat at the Gryffindor table.Harry looked at the two of them quickly, and seemed relieved that they were not fighting.

As they were finishing breakfast, the post owls arrived.Hermione looked up, remembering the subscription to the _Daily Prophet she had taken out on Friday after Potions class._

"Percy won't've had time to answer yet," said Ron, sounding positively friendly."We only sent Hedwig yesterday."

Hermione explained to them about her subscription, and they all looked up as a grey owl soared down to her.It was followed by six other owls of assorted colors and sizes.

"How many subscriptions did you take out?" asked Harry, as the owls all jostled close to Hermione.

Hermione, completely bewildered, took the letter from the grey owl."What on earth--?"She opened the letter and read it.It had been composed from letters cut from a newspaper.Hermione felt herself grow red as she scanned the page.

_You are a WickEd giRL.HaRRy PottEr desErves BetteR. gO Back wheRe you cAMe from mUggle._

"Oh, really!" she spluttered in disgust.

"What's up?" said Ron, looking concerned.

Hermione stared at the letter."It's--oh, how ridiculous--"She thrust the letter at Harry, finding herself unable to look at Ron.Hermione began opening the other envelopes as Harry read the first letter, Ron leaning over his shoulder to read it as well.

"They're all like that!" Hermione exclaimed, looking over the others."'Harry Potter can do much better than the likes of you...''You deserve to be boiled in frog-spawn...'"Hermione raised her head and saw the uneasy look on Ron's face.This distracted her, and she wasn't paying attention as she opened the last envelope.

"_Ouch!" she cried, as yellowish green liquid gushed out all over her hands, causing them to erupt into large yellow boils._

"Undiluted Bubotuber pus!" said Ron in alarm, carefully taking the envelope from her and sniffing it.

Hermione grabbed her napkin and tried to wipe the disgusting liquid off her hands,but it had already done its damage.She felt tears of pain and embarrassment well up in her eyes as she looked down at her sore-covered fingers.

"You'd better go to the hospital wing," said Harry, "we'll tell Professor Sprout where you've gone..."

Hermione painfully gathered up her bag and sped from the Great Hall.She could hear Ron behind her as she left, saying "I warned her!"_Even now, he can't be sympathetic, can he? she thought._

Hermione made her way to the hospital wing.When Madame Pomfrey saw her, she clucked at her impatiently and steered her into a bed.

"And what have you been up to this time, young lady?" said the nurse disapprovingly.

"Nothing!" said Hermione honestly, her face still streaming with tears of pain."Someone sent me a letter full of Bubotuber pus, and I didn't know until I opened it."

Madame Pomfrey looked at her skeptically."Of course, dear.Now stay still.I'm going to put some phoenix-tear salve on your hands.You'll have to wait a bit for it to sink in, then we can bandage them up."

Hermione nodded.Madame Pomfrey set to work, rubbing the salve into Hermione's hands.The nurse was surprisingly gentle, despite her brisk manner, but it still hurt quite a bit.Hermione felt the tears starting in her eyes again.Just when Hermione thought she wouldn't be able to stand another second, Madame Pomfrey stopped and put the lid back onto the jar of salve.

"There now, you just rest here.It takes at least an hour or so to take proper effect."

Hermione's hands were starting to tingle.She could still feel the pain underneath, but it was more like a throbbing ache now.Hermione leaned her head back against the pillow and tried to keep her hands still.

She thought about those letters and wondered what had happened to them.She fervently hoped that Ron or Harry had thought to burn them; the last thing she needed was Pansy Parkinson quoting those letters to her as well.She wondered how anyone could take anything Rita Skeeter had written seriously.Honestly, did people believe everything they read in magazines or newspapers, no matter how ridiculous it was?

Hermione suddenly remembered how furious Ron had been when Malfoy had shown him the article about his family in the Daily Prophet earlier this year.Now she understood exactly how he had felt.

_Well, she thought to herself, __at least my parents won't see it.And everyone who really mattered to her in the wizarding world would know better than to believe those lies._

Still, the hurtful words lingered in her mind._"I'll be sending you a curse by next post as soon as I find a big enough envelope.""How could anyone hurt that sweet boy, after he has been through so much?You are a horrible, horrible person and I hope you rot."It suddenly occurred to her that not a single letter had mentioned Viktor.She found this ironic, as he had been the one who was really hurt by that stupid article.Hermione sighed heavily.She supposed she could count on another onslaught of hate mail from Viktor's fan club any time now._

After what seemed like ages, Madame Pomfrey finally came back to inspect Hermione's hands.She nodded approvingly."Very good," she said, as though Hermione had had something to do with the salve's effectiveness."Let's get you bandaged up then."She picked up her wand and gave it a tiny flick.White bandages shot out of the end of it and wrapped themselves around Hermione's outstretched hands.Hermione looked at her hands and was reminded of Mickey Mouse in the cartoons she had watched as a child.

"There you are," said Madame Pomfrey, clapping her hands together briskly."Now off to class."

Hermione thanked the nurse and gathered up her schoolbag with difficulty.Her fingers were still swollen, and the bandages made it difficult to bend them.

Looking at her watch, she realized she had missed Herbology and most of Care of Magical Creatures.She decided to go out to Hagrid's hut and try to catch the end of the lesson, at least.When she arrived, she was greeted by the sight of her classmates sitting on the ground around a large patch of plowed earth,while small furry creatures Hermione recognized as Nifflers raced back and forth.

"Oh, there y'are, Hermione!" Hagrid boomed out when he saw her.Hermione nodded miserably.She noticed Pansy Parkinson watching her with a crafty expression on her face.Pansy looked like she was about to say something, when Hagrid's voice boomed out again, calling the class to him.

"Well, let's check how yeh've done!Count yer coins!An' there's no point tryin' ter steal any, Goyle.It's leprechaun gold.Vanishes after a few hours."

The students emptied out their pockets and Hagrid counted up their coins.Hermione supposed they had had some sort of contest with the Nifflers digging up gold in the plowed earth.A moment later, Hagrid announced the winner.

"Ron, yeh've got the most!" said Hagrid, handing him a huge slab of Honeydukes chocolate.Ron, who never won anything, looked delighted for a moment, then his face fell, as though he had just remembered something unpleasant.He remained quiet as the rest of the class departed and the three of them helped Hagrid get the Nifflers back in their boxes.He didn't even say a word when Hagrid told them about some of the horrible hate mail he had received.

"You missed a really good lesson," said Harry, as the three of them walked back towards the castle."They're good, Nifflers, aren't they, Ron?"

Ron didn't answer.Hermione turned and saw him trailing behind them, staring at the bar of chocolate with the same crestfallen look on his face.

"What's the matter?Wrong flavor?" joked Harry.

"No," said Ron, sounding rather annoyed."Why didn't you tell me about the gold?"_Uh-oh, thought Hermione._

Harry looked confused."What gold?"

"The gold I gave you at the Quidditch World Cup.The leprechaun gold I gave you for my Omnioculars.In the top box."Ron's voice was rising steadily."Why didn't you tell me it disappeared?"

Hermione looked at Harry uneasily.She knew there was no way to answer that question without getting Ron angry.

Harry continued to look confused for a moment, then said, in an offhand sort of way that Hermione knew would annoy Ron further, "Oh...dunno...I never noticed it had gone.I was more worried about my wand, wasn't I?"

Hermione glanced over at Ron.He was clenching his jaw, but he didn't say anything as they climbed the castle steps and entered the Great Hall for lunch.Hermione watched him warily as they sat down and started eating.She knew he wouldn't let this go that easily.

"Must be nice," Ron said suddenly, "to have so much money you don't notice if a pocketful of Galleons goes missing."

Harry's reply was impatient."Listen, I had other stuff on my mind that night.We all did, remember?"Hermione gave Harry a warning look, which he seemed to ignore.

Ron was now staring down at his plate."I didn't know leprechaun gold vanishes.I thought I was paying you back.You shouldn't've gotten me that Chudley Cannon hat for Christmas."

Hermione wished there was something she could say.She knew how much Ron hated what he called "taking charity" from his friends.

"Forget it, all right?" said Harry, still sounding impatient.

Ron stabbed at a potato with his fork."I hate being poor," he said vehemently.

Hermione exchanged a look with Harry.She could see he didn't know what to say any more than she did.

Ron, meanwhile, was glaring at the potato on the end of his fork as if taking out all his anger upon it."It's rubbish.I don't blame Fred and George for trying to make some extra money.Wish I could.Wish I had a Niffler," he finished moodily.

"Well, we know what to get you next Christmas," said Hermione cheerfully, trying to lighten his mood.It didn't work.Hermione sighed and picked up her knife and fork."Come on, Ron, it could be worse.At least your fingers aren't full of pus."She tried again to cut her meat, then threw down the silverware in frustration. "I _hate that Skeeter woman!I'll get her back for this if it's the last thing I do!"_

Ron looked up and gave her a lopsided grin that didn't quite reach his eyes.


	17. The Truth

Author's Note: None of this belongs to me. This story is based on _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ by J.K. Rowling and will feature "offstage scenes" as well as scenes from the book reinterpreted from Hermione's point of view.

Hermione's 4th Year

Part 17: The Truth

by Elanor Gamgee

"Wonder what he'll have to do," said Ron quietly. 

Hermione glanced nervously at the clock over the common room fireplace. It was nine o'clock. Harry had left a half an hour before to go down to the Quidditch pitch and learn what the third task would be. She and Ron had been sitting in near-silence, both pretending to do homework and completely lost in their own thoughts.

Hermione put down her quill, glad that he had brought it up. "I don't know," she said pensively. "It's bound to be difficult though..."

Ron looked at her quickly, and she saw anxiety flicker in his eyes. However, when he spoke, his tone was bracing. "Come on, this is Harry we're talking about. He'll be fine."

Hermione's natural instinct was to scold Ron for his offhand tone. However, she knew full well that his false confidence masked real fear, so she refrained. "He will be," she said, her voice determined.

Ron nodded, and she saw the same determined expression on his face. "I wonder what it will be, though," he said again. "I heard someone," here Ron blushed, although Hermione had no idea why, "saying something about treasure--that the champions would have to go into tunnels, or something."

Hermione thought this over. "Maybe," she said doubtfully, "but that hardly seems, well, _dangerous_ enough."

"If it _is_ treasure," Ron was saying dreamily, "d'y'reckon Harry'd give some to me?"

"Of course he would," said Hermione absently; she was still thinking through this theory. "Unless there were monsters guarding it...but what lives underground? Snakes, maybe..." Hermione voice trailed off as she realized what she had just said. She looked up at Ron, who had gone slightly pale.

Ron shook his head quickly. "Oh, I'm sure that won't be it. The person I heard saying that...well, she was probably just making stuff up anyway." 

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. _She?_

Ron quickly bent over his parchment again, but Hermione could see that the tips of his ears had gone red. Hermione pondered for a moment, then shrugged and picked up her quill again. She tried to focus on the Goblin Rebellion of 1623, but her mind kept drifting back to the third task. If You-Know-Who _was_ after Harry, and there was no doubt in her mind that he was, then snakes would be especially dangerous. True, Harry had managed to kill the Basilisk, but what if You-Know-Who had found something even more powerful? Hermione wished she had never even thought of snakes.

"Oh, Hermione, how's Viktor?" said a sugary-sweet voice at her elbow. Hermione looked up to see Lavender Brown standing next to her chair. Parvati, as always, was hovering nearby.

"We just saw him outside a little while ago, going down to the Quidditch pitch," continued Lavender cheerfully. She seemed to be really enjoying mentioning Viktor in front of Ron. Ron, however, seemed determined not to react. He kept his face bent over his parchment, though Hermione could see that his ears were red again, and he gripped his quill very tightly. Hermione found that she was rather proud of him.

Unfortunately, Lavender wasn't finished yet. "I reckon he can really give Harry a run for his money, don't you think?" Lavender winked knowingly at Hermione, giving her a light pat on the shoulder. Parvati burst into giggles behind her.

Hermione glared at Lavender and returned to her homework without saying a word. Lavender and Parvati, apparently having had their fill of amusement at Hermione's expense, departed.

Hermione stared down at her parchment, unable to think straight through her anger. It had been nearly two months since that horrible article appeared in _Witch Weekly_, but it seemed she was still being punished for it. She should have known that Lavender and Parvati would never let it go. Pansy Parkinson, too, still quoted it at her at every opportunity. With Lavender and Parvati, it was worse, however; they seemed to think that they were doing her some kind of perverse favor by mentioning it in front of Ron.

After that first day, Hermione had taken Hagrid's advice and left the hate mail unopened. Several of the letters had been Howlers, however, which were not allowed to be ignored. The worst of these had exploded right over the Gryffindor table, and shrieked at her in a high-pitched voice for five full minutes about how she was a temptress who had broken poor Viktor Krum's heart.

_"How could you, you horrible girl? An international star turns his attention to an undeserving thing like you, and you repay him by breaking his heart! Shame, shame on you! There are plenty of girls out there who know how special he is and would give anything to be in your shoes, and you just throw him away...not to mention that poor Harry Potter. Oh you horrible horrible girl!...."_

Hermione had stared up at the sky-blue ceiling, pretending not to notice the deafening voice. She had felt her cheeks burning and knew that the whole Hall had been staring at her. The worst part had come when the Howler had finished its tirade and burned into ashes, and Hermione had finally looked down. Most of the students had gone back to eating and talking, but Hermione had caught sight of Viktor watching her from the Slytherin table, an unmistakably hurt expression on his face. She knew that this letter had come closer to the truth than any of the others; Viktor had been hurt more than anyone else. She refused to believe she had "broken his heart", but she knew that he had been hurt. When Viktor had seen her look over at him, he had looked away quickly. Hermione had leaned her elbows on the table and rested her forehead on her hands.

"It'll die down, though, if we just ignore it," Harry had said. "People got bored with that stuff she wrote about me last time--"

_He just doesn't understand_, Hermione had thought bitterly. _All he has to do is tell people I'm not his girlfriend. He's not the one being accused of being a "scarlet woman". This is all Rita Skeeter's fault--if she hadn't heard what Viktor said by the lake, none of this would have happened!_

"I want to know how she's listening into private conversations when she's supposed to be banned from the grounds!" Hermione had said out loud, vehemently cutting Harry off.

Hermione had been doing some research about "magical methods of bugging", as Harry called it, but she was no closer to find an answer. She found that throwing herself into this research had helped her to ignore the fact that Viktor would only answer her questions in monosyllables whenever she approached him in the library.

But perhaps the worst repercussion of that horrible article had happened when Mrs. Weasley had sent an Easter package containing enormous toffee-filled eggs for Ron and Harry, and only a tiny egg for Hermione. She had known the reason for this at once, and her heart sank.

"Your mum doesn't read _Witch Weekly_, by any chance, does she, Ron?" she had asked.

"Yeah. Gets it for the recipes," Ron had replied, busily stuffing his mouth with toffee.

Hermione had nodded sadly. She had obviously been wrong when she had thought that everyone who really mattered to her in the wizarding world would know better than to believe Rita Skeeter's lies. Somehow, Mrs. Weasley's token of disapproval hurt more than she would have expected.

Harry had quickly tried to distract her by showing her Percy's letter. Hermione supposed he understood how she felt, as the Weasleys were the closest thing _he_ had to family in the wizarding world too.

Now, sitting in the common room at the end of May, Hermione somehow felt that the last two months were some kind of bad dream. Viktor was finally speaking to her again, although with none of the warmth and openness he had once shown her. She actually found this something of a relief, as it meant he was giving her those intense looks far less often. They mostly talked about schoolwork, or magical theories, and avoided mention of the article and the trouble it had caused. 

"It's getting late," said Ron suddenly from across the table, making Hermione start slightly. "I wonder what's taking Harry so long."

Hermione looked at the clock. Harry had been gone for over two hours. "I don't know," she said, wrinkling her forehead. "They were just going to find out what the task is tonight, right? That shouldn't take this long...unless...well, unless, it's something really complicated...and dangerous..."

Ron looked up at her quickly, then looked down at his parchment again. Hermione could see that he hadn't gotten very far on his essay. The sides of the parchment were covered with little doodles and drawings. Hermione was about to comment on these, when Ron spoke again.

"Oh, I'm sure it's really _Harry_ you're worried about," he muttered without raising his head.

Hermione sighed in frustration. "Ron, _please_ don't start this again." She should have known that his lack of response to Lavender's remarks wouldn't last. "You _know_ I'm worried about Harry."

Ron shrugged sulkily. "How would I know?" he mumbled. "It's not like you tell me and Harry the truth about...what's going on." Ron's ears had gone pink again, and he was determinedly focusing on the broomstick he was drawing on his parchment.

Hermione stared at him furiously for a moment, ready to let him have it, but then she realized that he had a point. She _hadn't_ told them what was going on with Viktor. She knew she had had good reason not to tell them, especially Ron. However, for the first time, she thought about how Ron must have felt when he had seen her at the Yule Ball, or when he had read those things Viktor had said in Rita Skeeter's article. Whatever else was going on between them, they were friends--_best_ friends. They had been through life-and-death situations together; if she couldn't trust Ron and Harry, who could she trust?

"All right," said Hermione slowly. Ron looked up at her, seemingly surprised that she wasn't yelling at him. Hermione took a deep breath and went on. She found that, once again, she couldn't look Ron in the eye. "Well, the truth is, Viktor and I are just--"

But that was as far as she got. The portrait hole flew open at that moment, and Harry burst into the common room. He made a beeline for their corner table and dropped into a chair.

"You won't believe this!" he said breathlessly.

"What is it?" said Hermione quickly. "Is the task something horrible?"

"Oh, that. No, it's a maze," said Harry. "The Triwizard Cup'll be in the middle, and we have to find our way through to it. There'll be enchantments and stuff we have to break on the way."

Ron had still been staring at Hermione, as if waiting for her to finish her sentence, but Harry's description of the task seemed to snap him back to reality. "You mean like all that stuff they had guarding that stone back in first year? That should be easy!"

"Yeah, I guess," said Harry. "That's not what I need to tell you though. After Mr. Bagman told us what the task was, I was walking back with Krum and--"

"What were you walking with him for?" said Ron, at the same time that Hermione said, "Viktor? Why?"

Harry paused and gave Hermione an uncomfortable look. She had a feeling she knew what was coming. "Er....he wanted to ask me about that article," he said quickly, avoiding Ron's eyes.

Hermione felt a flash of anger. After all the times she had told Viktor that she and Harry were just friends, he still didn't believe her. And how _dare_ he act like everything was fine again, and then go asking _Harry _what was going on. Hermione glanced quickly over at Ron, who was regarding her with narrowed eyes.

Harry hastily went on. "So, anyway, we were standing near the edge of the Forest talking, and all of a sudden _Mr. Crouch_ comes out of it."

"What?" said Hermione, flabbergasted, her anger completely forgotten.

"You should have seen him--his robes were all ripped and it looked like he'd been walking for days. And he was _crazy_--he kept talking to the tree like it was Percy. But then he seemed to get sane for a couple of minutes and asked for Dumbledore..." Harry continued to tell them his astonishing story. Hermione gasped when she heard that Viktor had been Stunned. She tried to ignore the slightly satisfied look on Ron's face at that information.

The three of them stayed up late talking over the night's events, but couldn't come up with any explanations that made sense. Ron annoyed Hermione greatly by inventing explanations that implicated Viktor, and she found her earlier sympathy for him greatly tested.

The next morning they went to see Professor Moody to find out whether he knew anything more about what had happened, but he seemed to think that Mr. Crouch had disappeared entirely. Hermione thought it best to take Professor Moody's advice and focus on getting Harry through the third task. Sirius expressed the same sentiment in the letter he sent to Harry the next day.

And so, at lunchtime, Hermione dragged Harry and Ron to the library to start looking up hexes. Thankfully, Viktor was not there. Hermione hadn't completely forgotten her anger at him for not believing her, but she was too worried about the third task to deal with him right now.

"I think we should start by looking through these," said Hermione, piling an enormous stack of books on the table where Harry and Ron had taken seats. "Write down anything that looks promising, and mark the page."

"Yes, ma'am," said Ron under his breath.

"Do you want to help Harry or not?" Hermione said sharply.

"All right, all right," said Ron, taking a book from the top of the pile. "Just stop bossing us around, OK?" 

Harry seemed rather inclined to stay out of it, as he took a book as well.

Hermione gave Ron a dirty look, then fell silent as she began paging through _How the Hex Are You?_

Over the next few days, the three friends spent nearly all their free time sneaking into empty classrooms to practice the hexes they had looked up. Hermione had the idea to use the Charms classroom, as Professor Flitwick kept a supply of cushions in there for practicing Banishing Charms. They used these to cushion the ground when practicing Stunning Charms. Fortunately, Harry got quite good at these quickly, before Hermione had to take a turn being Stunned.

On the same day that Harry mastered Stunning Charms, Hermione returned to the common room before dinner to find Ron sitting by the fire. When he saw her, he jumped to his feet.

"Come on," he said.

"Where?" said Hermione in surprise. "By the way, hello to you too. What's going on? Where's Harry?"

"In the hospital wing. Come on, let's go. I'll tell you on the way."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. What had happened now?

Leaving her schoolbag on a table, she followed Ron through the portrait hole and down the corridor.

"Ron, what happened?" she asked, not sure she wanted to know.

"We were in Divination, and Harry just starting screaming and rolling around on the floor. He was holding his forehead." Ron looked sideways at her.

"His forehead?" said Hermione anxiously. "Was his scar hurting again?"

Ron nodded. "He told Trelawney he just had a headache and had to go to the hospital wing, and then ran out of there."

"Oh, Ron, this is bad..."

"I know," said Ron. They walked on in silence for a few moments, then Ron spoke up again. "You should have heard Trelawney though. '_Did you have a premonition, Potter? Did the clairvoyant vibrations of my room stimulate your inner eye?'_ She didn't want him to leave . That old bat." Ron shook his head in disgust.

Hermione had to agree with him. "What a fraud," she snorted. "Good for him for running out of there, though.

They had reached the hospital wing. Ron pulled open the door and they went in. Madame Pomfrey was mixing up some sort of potion and looked up at the sound of their footsteps.

"Is Harry here?" asked Ron.

Madame Pomfrey gave them a slightly suspicious look. "No," she said. "Goodness, what has that boy done to himself now?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other quickly. "Er...nothing," said Ron.

"He just mentioned...that he might be coming up here to visit someone, that's all," said Hermione brightly.

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "Well, he hasn't been here all day."

"OK, thanks," said Hermione, turning to leave.

"How are your hands, my dear?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione turned back to her, smiling. She held up her hands in front of her and flexed her fingers. "All back to normal, thanks."

The nurse gave her a rare smile. "Excellent. Now I hope I won't have to see either of you, or your friend Mr. Potter, in here for a good long while."

"We'll try," said Ron, grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her toward the door.

"He didn't come here at all," said Ron, once they were back out in the corridor. "Where is he?"

They looked at each other. "Dumbledore," they said together.

Hermione felt relieved. Professor Dumbledore would know what to do. "Should we go back to the common room?" she asked.

Ron looked at his watch. "It's nearly dinnertime," he said. "He'll probably look for us in the Great Hall when he gets finished anyway." Ron's stomach growled loudly. "And I'm hungry," he added sheepishly.

Hermione grinned. "I am too. Let's go down to dinner, then we can go back to the common room if we don't see him there."

When they entered the Great Hall, the first thing Hermione noticed was Viktor staring at her from the Slytherin table. She hadn't spoken to him since the night of Mr. Crouch's disappearance. She had, in fact, been avoiding him; she found that she was still quite angry with him for not believing her. Hermione merely nodded at him and continued making her way to the Gryffindor table with Ron.

"Where's Harry?" said Fred, as she and Ron sat down.

"He's..." Ron began.

"...not feeling well," Hermione finished smoothly. "Went to the hospital wing."

"Yeah, he's got a headache, I think," said Ron.

Fred gave the two of them an amused look. "Finishing each other's sentences now, are you?"

Hermione blushed, and she saw Ron go pink as well.

"Hermione, how was your Arithmancy class today?" said Ginny quickly, from her other side. Hermione shot her a grateful look and started telling her about the new equations they had been learning.

Later, as Hermione was finishing her dessert, she looked up and saw Viktor leaving the Great Hall. He gave her a long look before stepping through the door. 

Hermione thought for a moment. She knew she had to talk to Viktor and let him know how angry he had made her. She stood up quickly. "I'll meet you upstairs in a bit," she said to Ron.

Ron looked up in confusion. "What? What about--"

"I know," she said quickly, cutting him off before he could announce Harry's troubles to the entire table. "I'll be up in the common room in a little while, OK? I just need to do something first."

Ron gave her a suspicious look, but she ignored it as she walked away from the table. "See you in a bit," she called over her shoulder.

Hermione went out to the Entrance Hall quickly. She wanted to catch Viktor before he got back to the Durmstrang ship.

However, when she pulled open the front doors, she was surprised to find Viktor sitting on the stone steps leading up to the castle, as if waiting for her. Hermione found herself smiling slightly. This was where he had found her the night of the Yule Ball, after Ron had called her a traitor.

Hermione sat down next to him. She wasn't sure how to begin.

"Vill you valk with me?" Viktor asked without looking at her.

Hermione glanced at him quickly. "All right," she said, "but I can't stay out here long. I need to get back to the common room soon."

Viktor nodded solemnly and got to his feet. Hermione did the same, and followed as he set a course toward the Quidditch pitch.

They walked in silence for awhile. It was fine and clear out, and the sun was sinking toward the horizon. The sky was full of pinks and blues. Hermione reflected that it would have been very romantic, if the situation had allowed it.

It was time to say what she needed to say. Hermione stopped. "Viktor," she said, turning to face him. "I'm not very happy with you at the moment."

Viktor stopped also, and when he turned to face her, there was a look of surprise on his face. "Vy is that?"

"Because," said Hermione, her voice rising a little, "I told you that article was rubbish, and you didn't believe me."

"I did," said Viktor defensively.

"Clearly you didn't!" said Hermione angrily. "Otherwise, why would you go asking _Harry_ what was going on? What, you believe him, but not _me_?"

Viktor looked taken aback. "I...I just vanted to make sure..." he muttered.

"Then next time, ask me," Hermione snapped.

Viktor frowned. "Vell, I knew you vere avoiding me. And you spend all your time vith--"

"With my _friends_. Ron and Harry are my _friends_. My _best_ friends. Of course I spend time with them. And if I was avoiding you," Hermione looked away, "it's because you were making me feel so uncomfortable."

Hermione looked back at him, and saw Viktor gazing at her with an unreadable expression. Abruptly, he turned, and started walking again.

Hermione sighed and set off after him. "Viktor..."

Viktor stopped again near the Quidditch pitch. He gestured toward it. "Here is vere the third task vill be," he said.

Hermione looked up at the hedges that had grown up where the field had been. She had known it would be a maze, but the idea was somehow less imposing that the reality. The hedges were about her height, and she supposed they would be magically made taller before the task.

"Vill you cheer for me at this task?" Viktor asked, fixing her with that intense look again.

"Of course," said Hermione.

"You did not at the second task," he said simply.

Hermione flushed and looked down. It was true that she had been so relieved when Harry and Ron had emerged safely from the lake that she had spent most of her time cheering for Harry.

"I told you before that I do not mind people knowing how I feel about you," Viktor said quietly. Hermione didn't look up, but she could sense him moving a step closer to her. "But I vish that you felt something like it about me."

Hermione looked up and opened her mouth to protest, then closed it again. What could she say, really? That she felt the same way he did? That she wanted the kind of relationship he did? That would be a downright lie, and they both knew it. But she didn't want to hurt him either.

"I'm sorry," she said finally. "I told you before, I'm not ready for all that, and I'm not. But I want us to be friends."

Viktor nodded, and Hermione could see the hurt behind his eyes. "Ve are," he said. Then he took a deep breath and stepped away from her, looking up at the darkening sky. "You should go. It is getting dark."

"Yes, I need to get back," said Hermione uncomfortably. "I'll talk to you later?"

Viktor nodded again, not looking at her. "Goodbye, Herm-own-ninny."

"Goodbye, Viktor." Hermione made her way quickly toward the castle steps. Before she opened the doors, she turned and looked back. She could see a lone figure walking toward the Durmstrang ship.

Hermione returned to the common room to find Ron sitting in a large armchair, tapping his fingers on the table next to him.

"Where have you been?" he asked impatiently, when he saw her.

"I told you, I had something I had to do," she replied testily. "Where's Harry?"

"Dunno, he's not back yet," said Ron, looking worried.

At that moment, Harry entered the common room with Neville. He hurried over to them. 

"Where were you two? I was looking for you in the Great Hall," he said, pulling them over to a table in the corner.

"Up here waiting for you," said Ron. "At least, _I_ was," he added, shooting Hermione a nasty look. "What's happened?"

From the sound of it, quite a bit. Harry told them about going to see Professor Dumbledore, and stumbling across his Pensieve. Hermione was shocked to hear about Ludo Bagman's trial, and that of Mr. Crouch's son. Ron seemed more disturbed by the news that Dumbledore trusted Snape, despite his having been a Death Eater. 

As was their custom, the three of them stayed up late into the night discussing this new spate of news. Hermione was shocked when she looked at her watch and saw that is was nearly one-thirty in the morning.

"We haven't done any practicing!" she said. "We were going to do the Impediment Jinx! We'll have to really get down to it tomorrow. Come on, Harry, you need to get some sleep."

She watched Ron and Harry head toward their dormitory steps, then went up to her own dormitory. With all the events of the day swirling in her mind, Hermione fervently wished she had a Pensieve of her own.


	18. The Last Thing to Mend

Author's Note: None of this belongs to me. This story is based on _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ by J.K. Rowling and will feature "offstage scenes" as well as scenes from the book reinterpreted from Hermione's point of view.

Hermione's 4th Year

Part 18: The Last Thing to Mend

by Elanor Gamgee

Hermione looked down her list. "I think that's everything, Harry, unless you want to try the Stunning Spell one last time."

"No, I think he's got that one, haven't you Harry?" interjected Ron quickly.

"Well, it can't hurt to practice it one more time..." said Hermione.

Ron folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Fine, then this time he can practice it on _you._"

Harry looked up from his wand, which he had been attempting to polish on his robes. "It's OK, I've got that one, I think," he said with a grin, looking between the two of them with something like amusement on his face.

It was the evening of June the twenty-third, and the three of them were once again in the common room, going over hexes for the third task. Hermione thought Harry seemed more relaxed than he had before either of the other tasks, and she privately thought he was also much more prepared for this one.

Hermione walked over and sat down across from the boys. "Are you nervous?" she asked Harry.

"Of course," he replied. "But at least I know what I'm up against this time, and I've gotten to practice, thanks to you two."

Ron grinned and punched Harry lightly on the shoulder. "Yeah, well, you'd better appreciate it. I don't envy anyone who comes up against your hexes. I'm still feeling that Impediment Jinx."

Hermione smiled. "We should probably go up to bed," she said, checking her watch. "We've got our History of Magic exam in the morning. Ron, I hope you studied enough."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Hermione. If I don't know it, I'll just make stuff up. It's all goblin rebellions anyway."

"Ron!" Hermione began, but Harry got to his feet and interrupted her.

"He's _joking_, Hermione."

Hermione wasn't so sure about that, but she let the subject drop. Bidding the boys goodnight, Hermione went up to her dormitory to go over her History of Magic notes one more time before going to sleep.

The next morning, the air in the Great Hall was practically crackling with anticipation, and all of the students seemed much more boisterous than usual. The last day of exams, combined with the third task of the Triwizard Tournament, seemed to put everyone into high spirits.

"Good morning," said Hermione as she sat down and poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice. She couldn't help but feel good this morning; perhaps the high spirits in the Great Hall were contagious. The enchanted ceiling showed a blue sky filled with puffy white clouds, Hermione felt completely ready for the two exams she had today, and she knew Harry was as prepared as possible for the third task.

Then Hermione caught sight of Ginny sitting a few seats down. She was looking anxious, and kept glancing in Harry's direction. Hermione remembered how worried Ginny had been during the first task, and made a mental note to find Ginny later to tell her how well-prepared Harry was for this one. She felt slightly guilty that she hadn't talked to Ginny much lately; she'd simply been too busy between helping Harry prepare for the task and studying for her own exams.

Hermione was distracted from this train of thought by the arrival of the morning post. A screech owl fluttered down and deposited her copy of the _Daily Prophet_ on the table in front of her. Hermione took a sip of pumpkin juice and unfolded the paper. On the front page was a large picture of Harry under an enormous headline that read, "_HARRY POTTER 'DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS'"_. Hermione spat out the pumpkin juice in shock.

"What?" said Harry and Ron at the same time, both staring at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Nothing," said Hermione, recovering quickly and trying to shove the paper under the table. Harry didn't need to see this today.

Ron was too quick for her, though. He reached down and grabbed the soggy paper out of her hand. His reaction to the headline was much the same as hers, only he didn't have anything in his mouth to spit out. "No way," he said, staring at the front page, "Not today. That old _cow._"

"What? Rita Skeeter again?" said Harry, sounding resigned.

"No," said Ron, trying to shove the paper under the table. Hermione gave him a withering look. If he had just let her do that in the first place...

"It's about me, isn't it?" continued Harry.

"No," said Ron again, trying, and failing, to sound believable. Hermione rolled her eyes. He was such a terrible liar.

At that moment, a shout rang out from the Slytherin table. "Hey, Potter! _Potter!_ How's your head? You feeling all right? Sure you're not going to go berserk on us?" Draco Malfoy was holding a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and sneering in Harry's direction.

"Let me see it. Give it here," said Harry in a forceful tone. Ron gave it to him hesitantly and shared an uncomfortable look with Hermione. The two of them watched Harry carefully as he read the article. His jaw clenched as he read it, but when he finished, his reaction wasn't at all what Hermione would have expected.

"Gone off me a bit, hasn't she?" said Harry, almost merrily, looking up and folding the paper again. He seemed to be ignoring the laughter and mockery coming from the direction of the Slytherin table. Hermione smiled to herself as she saw Viktor giving Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle a disgusted look; they were making hideous faces in Harry's direction.

"How did she know your scar hurt in Divination?" said Ron angrily; he was looking at the article again. "There's no way she was there, there's no way she could've heard--"

"The window was open. I opened it to breathe," offered Harry.

"You were at the top of North Tower!" said Hermione, wondering if her two friends ever really thought through anything properly. "Your voice couldn't have carried all the way down to the grounds!"

"Well, you're the one who's supposed to be researching magical methods of bugging! You tell me how she did it!" retorted Harry, sounding defensive.

Hermione sighed in frustration. "I've been trying! But I..." A sudden picture flashed in Hermione's mind, of herself by the lake after the second task. _What in the world?_ she thought, and tried to go on. "...but..." The Hermione in her mind was talking to Harry, then Viktor was saying something to her, and...she reached up and pulled something out of her hair. _A beetle._

"Are you all right?" came Ron's voice, sounding very far away.

"Yes," replied Hermione vaguely. Realization dawned slowly, as the real Hermione reached up and ran her fingers through her hair again; she had hardly even realized she had done it a first time. She felt as though the noise and chatter in the Great Hall had been turned off, and her concentration was completely focused inward. She saw another scene in her mind's eye: Draco Malfoy standing outside under a tree, while Crabbe and Goyle kept watch. Malfoy held his hand to his mouth, as though using a walkie-talkie. Hermione looked down at her own hand, and brought it up to her mouth in the same way. And she understood. _A beetle would have fit into his hand. Rita Skeeter is an Animagus._

"I've had an idea," Hermione said out loud, feeling like even her own voice was miles away. "I think I know...because then no one would be able to see...even Moody..." Hermione saw the Divination classroom in her mind. "...and she'd have been able to get onto the window-ledge...but she's not allowed...she's _definitely_ not allowed..." Hermione snapped out of her reverie, and the sound in the Great Hall seemed to come flooding back. "I think we've got her! Just give me two seconds in the library--just to make sure!" She stood up quickly, grabbed her schoolbag, and fled from the table.

She barely heard Ron behind her. "Oi! We've got our History of Magic exam in ten minutes!"

Hermione didn't care. This was more important than any old exam. _And besides_, she thought as she dashed toward the library, _this will only take a minute._ She just needed to double-check the Ministry of Magic's Animagus register. She knew there had only been seven registered Animagi this century (she had looked it up last year for Transfiguration class), and she was almost positive she hadn't seen Rita Skeeter's name on that list. _And even if she _is_ on the list_, thought Hermione with a smirk, _I'm sure the Ministry would be quite interested in knowing how she's been using her powers._

Unfortunately, however, Ron wasn't the only one concerned about her missing her exam. When she pulled open the library doors, she ran into Madame Pince.

The vulture-like librarian looked down at her menacingly. "Aren't you supposed to be taking an examination right now, young lady?"

"Yes, but--" began Hermione breathlessly.

"Then go," said Madame Pince in her dusty voice.

"You don't understand," said Hermione desperately. "This is important! I--"

"I'm sure it is," said Madame Pince doubtfully. "And you can return after you finish your examination." She pushed Hermione toward the door and shut it behind her with a soft clang.

Hermione stood outside the doors for a moment, fuming. Then, looking at her watch, she realized she really _would_ be late if she didn't hurry. Taking the stairs two at a time, Hermione dashed to the History of Magic classroom. She slid breathlessly into a seat next to Ron just as Professor Binns entered the room through the blackboard.

Ron was looking at her curiously. "What was so important?" he whispered.

Hermione tried to slow her breathing to its normal rate. "It's Rita Skeeter!" she hissed. "I don't know for sure yet, but I think I know how she's getting into the school. She's...I'll tell you later," she finished hastily, straightening in her seat as Professor Binns began handing out their exam papers.

Ron was still giving her an odd look, but Hermione ignored him as she stared down at her test. How on earth was she supposed to concentrate on the exam when she was only one fact-check away from being able to stop Rita Skeeter? _Concentrate_, she told herself sternly. It was fortunate that she knew this material forwards and backwards, because she felt as though she were on autopilot as she answered the pages of questions about various goblin rebellions.

The moment the bell rang, Hermione was out of her seat like a shot. She deposited her paper on Professor Binns' desk, called a hasty, "I'll see you down at lunch! I've got to go back to the library!" to Ron, and left the classroom. 

This time, when she got to the library, Madame Pince was seated behind her desk. The librarian seemed about to say something, but Hermione breezed past her and headed straight for the section in the back, which contained copies of official Ministry of Magic publications. She found the _Ministry of Magic Official Register of Animagi_, a large, thin book, and pulled it from the shelf. She sat down in the middle of the aisle and opened it, holding her breath. She turned through the brittle pages until she reached the one that said "_Twentieth Century" _in loopy lettering at the top. She ran her finger down the page, where the names of various wizards and witches were listed along with their Animagus forms and markings. _Andress, Montague....Forsythe, Perseus...Levine, Jennifer...McGonagall, Minerva...Perks, Margaret-Alyce...Shaughnessy, Aidan...Timms, Martin._ Hermione grinned to herself. _We've got her now_, she thought. 

Hermione put the book back in its place on the shelf and got to her feet. She had to find Ron and Harry and tell them about this, and she had to figure out exactly what she was going to do with this information.

Hermione was thinking about this question as she left the library and made her way down to the Great Hall for lunch. She must not have been looking where she was going, because she turned a corner and ran straight into Viktor Krum.

"Viktor!" she said in surprise, taking a step back.

"I'm sorry, Herm-own-ninny," said Viktor, bending to pick up her bag, which she had dropped. He handed it to her gently.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. She suddenly became aware of the two people standing behind Viktor.

Viktor followed her gaze, and seemed to become aware of them himself. "Er...my parents," he said, indicating them with one hand. "Nikolas and Anna Krum. Mother, Father, this is Her--"

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione quickly, before Viktor could mangle her name again. She shook his parents' hands, privately thinking that she could have easily placed these two people as Viktor's parents even if he had not introduced them. They were both tall and dark-haired, and his father had the same hooked nose that Viktor had. 

Mrs. Krum smiled down at her, and Hermione could see the resemblance to Viktor's rare grin in her expression. "Viktor has told us about you," she said, her accent much thicker than her son's.

Hermione glanced quickly at Viktor, who was blushing slightly and giving his mother a surly look. She remembered guiltily how Viktor had wanted her to come to Bulgaria and meet his parents.

"Yes, well," said Hermione awkwardly, "Viktor and I have become good friends this year."

Viktor's mother and father shared a knowing look, and Hermione winced as she realized she had only made things worse. Viktor wasn't looking at her, but she could practically feel the embarrassment coming off of him in waves. 

"I've got to go to lunch," said Hermione, trying to save the situation. "It was really nice meeting you."

"Ah, yes, they haff good food here," boomed Viktor's father. "Ve are just coming from eating. Viktor is showing us the suits of armor."

"Nikolas collects them," explained Mrs. Krum.

Hermione knew this; Viktor had told her all about his father's enormous collection during one of their talks in the library. It occurred to her that he had shared much more information about himself than she ever had. 

"There are some really good ones on the third floor," said Hermione with a smile. She couldn't explain why, but she immediately liked Mr. and Mrs. Krum, despite the awkwardness of the situation. Mr. Krum nodded in an interested sort of way.

"Have a good lunch, dear," called Viktor's mother as Hermione moved toward the stairs.

"Thanks," said Hermione. She stopped near the top of the staircase, suddenly remembering something. "Good luck tonight, Viktor."

Viktor raised his head and met her eyes for a moment. The look he gave her was so intense, even for him, that Hermione felt as though she was pinned to the spot. Then he nodded, almost formally, and said, "Thank you." Then he looked away, and Hermione felt like she could move again.

"Well, bye," she called awkwardly, not sure what had just happened. As she made her way down the stairs, she could hear Viktor's mother talking to him in rapid Bulgarian. Viktor seemed to be answering her only in brief sentences.

The whole encounter had been so strange, and yet…and yet, Hermione suddenly found herself wondering what it would be like if she really _was_ Viktor's girlfriend. What if she did go visit him in Bulgaria this summer? There was no doubt in her mind that Viktor really did care about her, and would treat her like she wanted to be treated. He had even told his parents about her. She had a sudden picture in her mind of Viktor and herself, holding hands as they watched the sun set over the mountains. Viktor leaned over to kiss her and…

Then Hermione entered the Great Hall, and remembered why she hadn't let Viktor kiss her in the first place. She could see the back of Ron's head, and wondered if he had the slightest idea what she felt. _You know he doesn't_, she told herself in disgust. _Just leave it._

Hermione shook her head to clear it of such thoughts. She had more pressing things to think about, like what to do with her newfound knowledge about Rita Skeeter. She couldn't wait to tell Harry and Ron about her discovery.

However, as she approached the Gryffindor table, she noticed that there were more red heads than usual. Mrs. Weasley and Bill were sitting there with Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Harry. _Of course_, thought Hermione, _the champions' families must have been invited for the third task._ She was glad that Mrs. Weasley and Bill had come to see Harry; his own family would certainly never show up.

Hermione approached the table and took an empty seat next to Ron. Harry left off laughing at Fred's impression of Professor Binns when she sat down.

"Are you going to tell us--?" he began, but Hermione cut him off with a quick shake of her head. She wasn't entirely sure why, but she didn't want anyone but the three of them to know about Rita Skeeter's secret just yet. She wanted them to have a chance to discuss what to do about it. Also, after the tiny Easter egg Mrs. Weasley had sent her, Hermione wasn't too keen on bringing up anything that might remind her of the _Witch Weekly_ article. Hermione glanced over at Mrs. Weasley with a smile, hoping for the best.

"Hello, Hermione," said Mrs. Weasley in a cold voice. The voice was so different from the warm tone Hermione was used to hearing from her that it was hard to believe it was the same person.

"Hello," said Hermione in a smaller voice than usual. Mrs. Weasley was looking at her with a disdainful expression, and Hermione had to look away. She saw Ginny giving her a sympathetic look from across the table, which surprised her a little. She would have thought that Ginny, of all people, would be annoyed about the implication that she was Harry's girlfriend. But Ginny knew better than to believe those lies, she supposed.

Harry must have noticed Hermione's discomfort, because he suddenly said, "Mrs. Weasley, you didn't believe that rubbish Rita Skeeter wrote in _Witch Weekly_, did you? Because Hermione's not my girlfriend."

Hermione shot him a grateful look. She noticed that Ron had not looked up during this entire exchange, having apparently become very interested in his stew.

"Oh! No—of course I didn't!" said Mrs. Weasley, giving Harry a fond look. "How was your exam this morning, dear?" she said, turning back to Hermione, her tone much warmer now.

Hermione smiled in relief. "Oh, it was fine, thanks. It's really just a matter of keeping all the different rebellions straight, and I've been studying them all year, so I think I did well."

"Well, hard work _does_ pay off." Mrs. Weasley gave Ron a stern look, which he seemed to ignore.

After lunch, Hermione and Ron went to their Defense Against the Dark Arts exam. Hermione was surprised that Professor Moody had chosen to give them a written exam, instead of a practical one. However, she was sure she did well, even answering all of the extra credit questions, thanks to the hexes and curses she had learned while helping Harry prepare for the third task. As they left the classroom, Ron was chattering excitedly about how he had known every single answer. She took it that this was a new experience for him, and tried not to spoil it by suggesting that it might happen more often if he put as much energy into studying as he did into choosing Dungbombs or talking about Quidditch.

They went back to Gryffindor Tower to drop off their books. As Hermione was climbing the stairs to her dormitory, she saw Ginny coming down them with her friend Theresa. 

"Ginny, can I talk to you for a minute?" she said, remembering her earlier resolve to calm Ginny's nerves as much as she could.

Ginny looked at her in surprise. "OK. Theresa, I'll meet you down in the common room." Ginny followed Hermione up to her dormitory, which Hermione was relieved to find empty.

"What's up?" asked Ginny, perching on the end of Hermione's bed.

Hermione put her bag down on top of her trunk. "I just wanted to tell you that Harry's going to be OK. He's really ready for this task, I think." Hermione didn't say anything about the fact that You-Know-Who was supposed to be after Harry; Ginny didn't need to hear that.

Ginny laughed. "I know. You three have been practicing day and night, I knew that was why." 

Hermione looked closely at Ginny. "You just seemed so…worried at breakfast. I wanted to make sure you knew that he's ready this time."

Ginny blushed. "I know," she said quietly. "I can't help worrying about him sometimes…" She looked up quickly, taking a deep breath and drawing herself up. "But that's not important," she said briskly. "What I really want to know is, what is going on with a certain Bulgarian Quidditch star?" Ginny's eyes twinkled teasingly.

Hermione grimaced. "Nothing. We're just friends, that's all," she said.

Ginny pretended to pout, looking remarkably like Ron. "Well, how am I supposed to now that? We haven't gotten to talk in ages—you spend all your time with Ron and Harry."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You sound like Viktor," she muttered.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "A-ha! So this is not a mutual 'just friends', is it?"

Hermione suddenly felt very uncomfortable talking about this, particularly with Ron's sister. "You know, Ron's waiting for me in the common room, and Theresa's waiting for you…we'd better get going."

Ginny looked at her oddly, but followed her out of the room and down the stairs nonetheless. Hermione was slightly annoyed to find that Ron and Theresa had started a game of Exploding Snap down in the common room. She watched them for a moment as they laughed over one of Theresa's cards, which had just exploded, taking three of Ron's with it. Hermione felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"There you are!" said Ron, spotting her. He got to his feet and handed Theresa the deck of cards absently. "What took you so long?"

"Just talking to Ginny," replied Hermione quickly. "Come on, we'd better get down to the feast."

At dinner, Bill and Mrs. Weasley entertained them all by detailing all the ways in which the castle had changed since their schooldays (they had spent the afternoon touring it with Harry). The atmosphere was festive, and the students' relief at the end of exams was almost palpable. The feast had so many courses that Hermione lost count, and she couldn't help wondering how much more work this meant for the House-Elves.

This thought was pushed aside, however, as she noticed how Harry was picking at his food. She could see that his nerves were finally catching up with him. Ron, too, seemed to have grown anxious, though she doubted any amount of nerves would prevent him from eating. Toward the end of the meal, the three of them grew increasingly quiet, and Hermione wondered how the others could find so much to say with the third task so close at hand.

Finally, Professor Dumbledore rose and asked the champions to proceed to the stadium. As Harry stood, everyone at the Gryffindor table began to applaud. They all wished him good luck as he followed the other champions out of the hall. Hermione was struck once more by how small he looked next to Viktor, Cedric, and Fleur.

A few minutes later, Professor Dumbledore rose again. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time to begin making your way to the stadium for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament!"

There was an enormous clatter in the Great Hall as chairs were pushed back and people began talking loudly. Hermione and the Weasleys made their way through the crowd easily; Bill seemed to inspire awe in many of the students, with his dragon-leather boots and fang earring.

Fred and George led the way to the Quidditch pitch, then abandoned their family to sit a few rows away with Lee Jordan. Hermione noticed that Angelina Johnson dragged Katie Bell over to sit with the twins as well. 

As Hermione, Ron, Mrs. Weasley and Bill settled into their seats halfway up the stands, Ginny and Theresa turned up and sat in the row behind them. 

"I hope Harry does well," said Mrs. Weasley.

"He might actually win this," said Bill. "He's got a good chance, I'd say."

"Of course he has!" said Ron. "You should have seen him fight that Horntail. It was spectacular. Of course, I knew all along he'd make it—"

Hermione remembered Ron's ashen face during the first task and gave him a look. Catching sight of it, he fell silent.

Hermione scanned the crowds below to see if anyone from the _Daily Prophet_ was covering the story. Sure enough, she soon caught sight of the lurid green robes and shellacked blonde curls that could only belong to Rita Skeeter. She nudged Ron sharply in the ribs.

"Ouch!" he cried. "Hermione, what—"

Hermione nodded in the direction of the detestable reporter. Ron saw Rita and narrowed his eyes. "Oh, wonderful," he said sarcastically. "Like a bad penny, that one is."

Hermione nodded. "Always turns up to find terrible things to say about people. But I've got her number now," Hermione added softly.

Ron looked at her quickly. "That's right! What did you find out?"

Hermione glanced over at Mrs. Weasley and Bill and shook her head. "I'll tell you later." She was beginning to think the best plan might be to take her new information to Professor Dumbledore; after all, she wasn't entirely sure anyone at the Ministry would believe her, Ron, or Harry. But she wanted to discuss this with her friends first.

Ron looked annoyed, but fell silent as Ludo Bagman began to welcome the crowd and introduce the champions. When he announced Cedric and Harry, the crowd cheered wildly. Then he announced Viktor, and Hermione clapped loudly, earning herself a raised eyebrow from Mrs. Weasley and a dirty look from Ron. Both were distracted as Harry waved up at them from below, and they hurried to wave back. 

"So…on my whistle, Harry and Cedric! Three—two—one—" Mr. Bagman's whistle rang out, and Hermione saw Harry and Cedric enter the maze. Hermione couldn't see anything inside the maze except darkness. Then suddenly two small flickers of light appeared, and moved along the insides of the maze. 

"They must have lit their wands," she muttered. She glanced back over at the entrance to the maze, and saw Viktor standing near it, looking up at the stands. He seemed to be searching for someone—for her, she realized, as he looked straight at her and raised his hand briefly. Hermione felt herself flush scarlet as she quickly waved back; people in the lower rows were turning around in their seats to see who Viktor had waved to. She could feel Ron's disapproval, even though he was very carefully not looking at her.

Mr. Bagman's whistle rang out again. "Mr. Krum, enter the maze, please!"

Viktor turned purposefully and strode into the maze. Hermione watched as a third flicker of light appeared inside it. She wondered what it was like in there, and if it was as dark inside the thick hedges as it appeared to be from the stands.

Mr. Bagman blew his whistle again. "Miss Delacour, you may enter the maze!" he called. 

Fleur tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked into the maze. 

Ron blew out a breath. "They're all in now."

Hermione nodded. The crowd around them was chattering constantly, but Hermione couldn't seem to find anything to say. It was impossible to tell what was going on inside the maze, but bursts of light and fire appeared at intervals at different points, allowing them to at least figure out where the champions were. 

"This is boring," said Ron finally. "We can't even see anything."

"If you think this is boring," said Fred, who had just climbed into the row behind them, "you should have been there to watch the second task. Just staring at the lake for an hour—whose idea was that?"

"Yeah, at least with the dragons there was something exciting to see," said George, squeezing in between Fred and Ginny.

"You were awake for it at least," snorted Ron.

"Oh, so now you're _admitting_ you were asleep through the whole thing, are you?" said Hermione; she couldn't resist.

Ron seemed about to say something rude in reply when a piercing scream came from the maze. "What was that?"

Hermione turned in time to see a shower of red sparks erupt from one end of the maze. All around them, people were talking loudly and standing up in their seats to try to see what was going on. A few minutes later, Hermione saw Hagrid come around the side of the thick hedges, carrying a limp Fleur Delacour. Professor Flitwick was hurrying beside him. Madame Maxime detached herself from the judges and hurried over to them, as did a blonde figure that Hermione recognized as Fleur's mother. The crowd hushed as Hagrid placed Fleur gently on the ground and Professor Flitwick pointed his wand at her chest. Fleur stirred slightly and sat up, a sigh of relief rippling through the crowd.

Another eruption of light came from the far end of the maze, drawing Hermione's attention away. She was beginning to get a very bad feeling, and, by the way Ron was chewing his lip, she could tell that he felt it too. She wanted this whole stupid Tournament to be over with as quickly as possible.

A few minutes later, another sound came from the maze—a series of horrified yells that sounded like someone in great pain. The crowd grew quiet again, and Hermione saw several of the teachers running around the sides of the hedges. Then red sparks arose from a point near the middle of the maze on the far side, and Hermione wondered which one of the champions it was this time. What had caused those anguished shouts of pain? 

Again, Hagrid carried an unconscious champion from the maze, but the dark hair that Hermione could see over Hagrid's shoulder wasn't enough of a clue to the champion's identity. "Who is it?" said Ron anxiously, craning his neck. "It's not Harry, is it?"

Then Hagrid turned, and Hermione could see the boy's red robes as Hagrid set him on the ground. "It's Viktor," she said quietly, staring down at the scene below. She felt part worried for Viktor, part relieved that it wasn't Harry, and part guilty for both of these other feelings. 

Viktor's parents were hurrying over as Madame Pomfrey bent over him. Hermione sighed in relief when Viktor stood up and made his way over to a bench with his parents. She could feel Ron looking sideways at her, and she fervently hoped he wouldn't say anything. For once, he didn't, though she could still feel him watching her. She steadfastly refused to meet his eyes.

Time seemed to drag on ever more slowly. Hermione checked her watch and realized that Harry had now been in the maze for over an hour and a half.

"Do y'reckon he's all right?" said Ron quietly.

"I hope so," said Hermione, just as quietly. "There haven't been any lights for awhile."

"I know," replied Ron, sounding really worried now. "I can't even see their wandlight anymore."

Hermione realized that he was right. Biting her lip, she moved her eyes over the maze, searching for even the smallest flicker of light, but saw nothing. 

"Something's wrong," Ron said suddenly, giving a start. "Can't you feel it?"

Hermione nodded. "Come on," said Ron, pulling her to her feet. 

"Where do you think you're going?" said Mrs. Weasley behind them, but neither of them answered as they headed quickly down the steps of the stadium. A distant part of Hermione's mind realized that Ron was still grasping her hand tightly, but their joint concern for Harry overrode any embarrassment this normally would have caused.

As they reached the bottom of the steps, there was a sudden flash of light near the entrance to the maze, and Hermione just made out two prone figures on the ground there before the teachers and judges ran to them, blocking her view. The crowd erupted into shouts and screams, and people began pushing toward the Quidditch pitch. Hermione felt someone shoving her from behind and snapped back to reality. They had to get to Harry. Ron was pulling her along, and Hermione struggled to keep hold of his hand; it was the only thing keeping the crowd from closing in on her. 

A shout in the night stopped her in her tracks. "He's dead!" a woman in front of her screamed. Hermione froze, staring at Ron, who looked like he was going to be sick. Then another shout: "Cedric Diggory is _dead!_" Hermione felt a wave of guilt at the relief this brought, and knew from the look on Ron's face that he felt the same way.

"Come on," he said, his face stark white. "We've got to find Harry."

Hermione felt as if she was not quite in phase with reality as she pushed her way through the crowd. Surely this wasn't happening. She would wake up in a few moments and find out this was all a dream, that the Triwizard Tournament had been over for weeks and everyone had survived it just fine. Hermione tried to focus on that thought, rather than the screaming and crying of the crowd around her.

Suddenly, Ron, who had pushed his way out of the crowd ahead of her, stopped short. He turned, and Hermione could see Mr. and Mrs. Diggory sobbing over Cedric's body.

"He's not here," said Ron tautly, now catching both of her hands in his. "_Where is Harry?_"


	19. The Middle of Middle

Author's Note: None of this belongs to me. This story is based on _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ by J.K. Rowling and will feature "offstage scenes" as well as scenes from the book reinterpreted from Hermione's point of view.

Hermione's 4th Year

Part 19: The Middle of Middle

by Elanor Gamgee

"Ron! Ron! What's going on? Where's Harry?" Bill's voice rose above the noise of the crowd around them. Hermione turned, still feeling like she was in shock, and saw him moving toward them, his red hair standing out above the crowd.

Ron seemed to have to remind himself to breathe. He turned toward the sound of Bill's voice and raised one hand to frantically hail his brother. "Bill!" he shouted. "Come here, quick!"

Bill pushed his way over to them, holding Mrs. Weasley's arm as she hurried along beside him. Ginny was close behind them.

Mrs. Weasley caught sight of the Diggorys and looked as though she might faint. "Good Lord!" she gasped. "What's happening?"

"Where is Harry?" repeated Bill, looking at Ron intently.

"We don't know. He's not here," said Ron, his voice sounding desperate. _He sounds like I feel_, thought Hermione.

Ginny, who had been staring at the Diggorys as they leaned over Cedric's body, let out a small sob at these words.

"What's going on?" Fred and George appeared behind their mother, who was still looking unsteady on her feet. 

"Is Diggory really—" Fred's question was cut short as he took in the scene before them. George, meanwhile, took one look at Ginny's pale face and immediately put a protective arm around her.

In some distant part of her mind, Hermione noted how incongruous it was to see looks of anxiety and shock on the twins' faces. Oddly, it was this, more than anything, that convinced her that what was happening was real, not just some horrible nightmare. It jolted her enough to make her brain start working again.

"Where's Professor Dumbledore?" she said, speaking very quickly. She knew that the Headmaster would know what to do.

"I saw him going toward the castle, with Snape and McGonagall," said Bill, running a hand distractedly through his long hair and dislodging his ponytail.

Hermione stared at him. "_What?_" she said incredulously. It wasn't like Professor Dumbledore to leave during a scene of panic.

Ron let out a frustrated breath. "Where's _Harry_?" he said loudly. Hermione looked at him quickly. He was now so pale that each individual freckle stood out on his face.

Hermione looked around wildly, the anxiety mounting in her chest. All around them, people were milling around, some sobbing, some screaming, others talking loudly. No one seemed to know where to go. Many people were trying to push their way toward the entrance to the maze, craning their necks to see Cedric's inert body. A wave of nausea passed over Hermione and she swayed slightly. Ron, still holding her right hand with a grip like a vise, steadied her.

Suddenly, Ludo Bagman's voice rang out across the crowd. Hearing his previously enthusiastic voice so serious and tense was utterly absurd, somehow. "Ladies and Gentlemen! We must ask you to remain calm! Please, remain calm! It appears that one of the champions has been injured—"

_Injured?_ thought Hermione, staring once again at Cedric's lifeless body. _What is he playing at?_

The voice droned on, telling everyone to stay calm, to return to their seats, or to go back to the castle. The crowd didn't seem to hear a word, however, and the crying and screaming only seemed to grow louder. Hermione was surrounded by tumult, but she felt oddly dissociated from it. Her mind was reeling, trying to find the solution, as always. Where should they go? What should they do? She felt completely helpless, and she hated it.

"Hagrid!" Ron was suddenly calling out next to her. "Hagrid! Over here!" He waved his hand high in the air. Hermione turned and saw Hagrid emerging from the entrance to the maze. She waved her arm in the air as well, and added her shout to Ron's.

Hagrid saw them and pushed his way over to them. Hermione could see the fear in Hagrid's eyes, and this made her even more afraid.

"Hagrid, what's happened? Where's Harry?" said Bill urgently.

Hagrid mopped his face with an enormous red handkerchief. "Professor Moody took 'im up to the school," he said hoarsely. "Dunno what 'appened—"

"Come on," said Ron quickly. "We've got to find him." It was unusual for Ron to take charge like that, but the determined look on his face made the others, even his mother, follow him without question. The group was utterly silent as they pushed through the crowd, a sharp contrast to the clamor around them.

As they hurried to the edge of the stadium, they passed Fleur Delacour, standing with her mother and Madame Maxime and conversing in high-pitched French. Mr. and Mrs. Krum were still sitting on the bench nearby, their heads together as they spoke in rapid Bulgarian. Both threw occasional worried glances at Viktor, who was sitting next to them, staring into the crowd. Hermione nodded absently to him as she passed. Viktor's eyes widened when he saw her, and he gazed at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Hermione didn't have time to worry about him at the moment, however, and she continued on her way.

Emerging from the stadium, Hermione took a deep breath. The air out here seemed cleaner somehow, and being out of the overwhelming crowd was a relief. Hermione looked up at the bright stars above; it was hard to believe that this was the same sky that had been up there just hours ago, before this madness had descended upon them.

"Did you see Krum?" whispered Fred to George in an awed voice. "Did you see the look on his face? What happened in there?"

Ron immediately dropped Hermione's hand, which she hadn't even realized he had still been holding. _No wonder Viktor was looking at me like that_, thought Hermione distantly. But she couldn't worry about that now.

The group continued to the castle in silence. Once inside the Entrance Hall, however, they stopped, unsure where to go next.

"Hospital wing?" Hermione suggested. It was the only place she could think of where Harry might be.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to have recovered from her earlier shock. She drew herself up and said briskly, "Fred, George, you take Ginny back to the Gryffindor common room. The four of us will find Harry."

"Mum!" Ginny started to protest, but her mother gave her such a look that she desisted. 

"You heard me," snapped Mrs. Weasley. "There's enough to worry about without having to look after you lot as well. Now go up to Gryffindor Tower and stay there. I have a bad feeling about all of this."

"But why do Ron and Hermione get to go?" Ginny said, very bravely, in Hermione's opinion, considering the look on her mother's face.

"Because she knows we won't let them go without us," said Ron fiercely. Hermione nodded in silent agreement.

"Come on, Ginny," said George, exchanging a worried look with Fred over Ginny's head. Ginny was still very pale, and was now shaking. The twins each put a hand on her shoulder and guided her toward the marble staircase.

Mrs. Weasley watched them depart, then clapped her hands abruptly. "Right, then, hospital wing." She led the way up the stairs. 

As they were making their way down the first-floor corridor, however, they experienced a slight setback. Out of nowhere, a book went whizzing past Hermione's left ear. It was soon followed by a barrage of heavy spellbooks sailing through the air in their direction. Mrs. Weasley shrieked and jumped back. Bill, meanwhile, was rubbing the top of his head, where he had been hit hard with _Those Mischievous Spirits_. Hermione looked up and saw a familiar brightly-clad figure hovering in the air above them, juggling several heavy books with a malicious grin on his face.

"PEEVES!" Ron roared. "This is NOT the time! Let us pass, right NOW."

Peeves stuck his tongue out at Ron and lobbed an enormous leather-bound volume at his head. Ron ducked and uttered a string of words that Hermione fervently hoped his mother was too distracted to notice.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" said Hermione, pulling out her wand. "_Accio books!_" she called out. She caught the books neatly as they sailed over to her and stacked them next to the wall. Then she pointed her wand at the poltergeist. "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Peeves shot higher into the air, tumbling end over end as he sailed on toward the ceiling.

"Nice job, Hermione," said Bill, sounding impressed, as he continued to rub his head.

Hermione smiled a little.

"Come _on_," said Ron impatiently. "We've got to find Harry, remember?"

They continued down the corridor to the hospital wing. Bill pulled open the door, and they all filed through. Hermione stopped abruptly as she saw a shocking sight. Professor Moody was lying in a bed at the far end of the ward, but he didn't look at all like himself. His wooden leg and magic eye were sitting on a table next to the bed, and he looked extraordinarily thin.

Hermione heard Ron gasp behind her. "What's happened to him?" he asked, sounding appalled. Mrs. Weasley and Bill were also staring at Professor Moody in horror and confusion.

The sound of a door opening jarred Hermione back to reality. Turning, she saw Madam Pomfrey emerging from her office. Hermione and Ron both rushed over to her, but Mrs. Weasley got there first.

"Where is Harry?" she demanded. Hermione privately thought that she would _not_ want to be on the receiving end of that tone of voice.

"He is with the Headmaster," said Madam Pomfrey brusquely. "Now, please, I need to see to my—"

"What's happened to him?" said Ron, at the same time that Hermione said, "Please, you've got to tell us if he's all right!"

Madam Pomfrey, looking overwhelmed, was just starting to say, "I don't know—", when the door opened behind them.

Hermione turned quickly and saw Professor Dumbledore enter the ward, with Harry and a large black dog that Hermione knew was Sirius behind him. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief to see Harry alive, though he looked dazed, and his robes were ripped and bloody.

Mrs. Weasley gave a soft scream and hurried towards them. "Harry!" she cried, "Oh, Harry!"

Dumbledore stepped in front of Harry, blocking her. "Molly, please listen to me for a moment. Harry has been through a terrible ordeal tonight. He has just had to relive it for me. What he needs now is sleep, and peace, and quiet. If he would like you all to stay with him, you may do so. But I do not want you questioning him until he is ready to answer, and certainly not this evening."

Hermione exchanged a wide-eyed look with Ron. _What's happened to him?_ she thought.

"Did you hear?" Mrs. Weasley hissed reproachfully. "He needs quiet!"

Madam Pomfrey, meanwhile, was looking at the black dog with disdain. "Headmaster, may I ask what—"

"This dog will be staying with Harry for a while. I assure you, he is extremely well trained. Harry—I will wait while you get into bed."

Madam Pomfrey led Harry over to a bed. Professor Dumbledore spoke softly to Harry once more, then left.

As they waited for Harry to change into the pajamas Madam Pomfrey had given him, Hermione caught Ron's eye. He gave her what he seemed to think was a reassuring smile, but it was more like a grimace.

When Harry had finished changing, the four of them went around the screens and sat down in the chairs scattered around the bed. The black dog curled up on the floor at Hermione's feet. Hermione watched Harry carefully. She had no idea what to say; indeed, she was afraid to say anything, as she had no idea what he had been through tonight. 

Harry looked at her, then at Ron. "I'm all right," he said, obviously trying to reassure them. "Just tired."

Hermione somehow doubted this, as the dazed look on Harry's face seemed to indicate that he was still in some shock. She glanced over at Ron. He was watching Harry with a furrowed brow, and didn't seem to believe him either.

Mrs. Weasley was smoothing the blankets around Harry when Madam Pomfrey appeared holding a goblet and a bottle of potion.

"You'll need to drink all of this, Harry. It's a potion for dreamless sleep," she said kindly, pouring the potion into the goblet.

Harry took the goblet and started drinking, but fell asleep before he had even finished it. Mrs. Weasley caught the goblet before it could spill and set it on the bedside table. She stared down at Harry intently, and seemed satisfied that he was asleep.

A dreadful silence settled over them. Hermione wanted to say something to break it; despite what Dumbledore had asked, they were all dying to know what had happened. The blanket of worry in the room was almost stifling. Hermione wished that Mrs. Weasley and Bill weren't there; she wanted to talk to Ron openly, to try to work out what had happened to Harry and what they could do. But she felt like she couldn't say a word with Mrs. Weasley there. There were some things she could only talk about with Ron and Harry.

Ron's familiar presence in the chair next to her was something though. It made her feel braver, somehow, just to know that he was there, and feeling just as worried and helpless as she was. 

What happened next was so shocking and strange that Hermione would never have been prepared for it in a million years. Cornelius Fudge swept into the ward, followed closely by Professors McGonagall and Snape. Their shouting soon attracted the attention of Professor Dumbledore. Hermione didn't entirely understand what was going on, but she quickly gathered that a Dementor had disposed of the Death Eater responsible for the night's tragedy. The Professors kept mentioning Barty Crouch, so she supposed he had turned up again.

Their words passed in a blur as Hermione struggled to fit the pieces together in her mind, then one statement by Professor Dumbledore caught her attention. "When Harry touched the Triwizard Cup tonight, he was transported straight to Voldemort. He witnessed Lord Voldemort's rebirth."

Hermione felt as though she had been punched in the stomach. Ron looked quickly over at her, a terrified expression on his face. Cornelius Fudge, however, seemed determined not to believe a word of it, even after Harry started shouting the names of the Death Eaters he had seen. He flatly refused to listen to Dumbledore's counsel, and left the ward, only pausing to hand Harry his Triwizard winnings.

Hermione stared at Professor Dumbledore. The Headmaster was looking around at the group with a fresh light in his eyes.

"There is work to be done. Molly…am I right in thinking that I can count on you and Arthur?"

Mrs. Weasley looked pale but determined. "Of course you can. He knows what Fudge is. It's Arthur's fondness for Muggles that's held him back at the Ministry all these years. Fudge thinks he lacks proper wizarding pride."

Dumbledore nodded. "Then I need to send a message to him. All those that can be persuaded of the truth must be notified immediately, and Arthur is well placed to contact those at the Ministry who are not as short-sighted as Cornelius."

Bill got to his feet. "I'll go to Dad. I'll go now."

"Excellent. Tell him what happened. Tell him I will be in direct contact with him shortly. He will need to be discreet, however. If Fudge thinks I am interfering at the Ministry—"

Bill nodded. "Leave it to me." He patted Harry's shoulder briefly, then kissed his mother on the cheek. Then he pulled on his cloak and left quickly. Hermione noticed that he had not said goodbye to Ron. Ron had apparently noticed this too, from the hurt look that flitted across his face. Hermione felt a pang for him. She knew it wasn't always easy for him to share his family with Harry, and she wondered if the Weasleys realized how often Ron seemed to be forgotten.

"…where I think you will find a house-elf called Winky in considerable distress?" Dumbledore was saying; Hermione started sharply. If Mr. Crouch had received the Dementor's Kiss, of course Winky would be in a state. Hermione didn't even hear the rest of his instructions to Madam Pomfrey; she was too busy wondering why she hadn't remembered about Winky earlier. She was impressed and grateful that the Headmaster had, though.

And then, Professor Dumbledore asked Sirius to reveal himself. The animosity between Sirius and Professor Snape was almost tangible, but they shook hands as Dumbledore requested. Harry seemed reluctant to let Sirius leave, even though Dumbledore requested it. Professor Snape looked pale as strode from the ward to perform a mysterious mission for Dumbledore. As Hermione saw Dumbledore's apprehensive expression, she found herself silently wishing Professor Snape luck. Dumbledore left them as well.

Now only Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Mrs. Weasley were left in the room. Hermione stared at Harry as he slumped back against his pillows. Even with what she could glean from the various conversations that had just taken place, she could only begin to imagine what he had been through.

Mrs. Weasley broke a long silence. "You've got to take the rest of your potion, Harry. You have a good long sleep. Try and think about something else for a while…think about what you're going to buy with your winnings!" 

She was clearly trying to cheer him up, but this was apparently the wrong thing to say. "I don't want that gold," said Harry tonelessly. "You have it. Anyone can have it. I shouldn't have won it. It should've been Cedric's."

Hermione looked at Harry quickly. He was blinking rapidly and staring up at the ceiling. Hermione could see that he was fighting tears, and she felt desperately sorry for him. Mrs. Weasley was watching him carefully.

"It wasn't your fault, Harry." Mrs. Weasley's whisper was barely audible.

"I told him to take the Cup with me," said Harry, his voice thick with unshed tears. 

Mrs. Weasley looked at him for a moment, then put down the goblet of potion and put her arms around him.

Hermione had to look away from the misery that racked Harry's body. _He needs to cry_, she thought. _He just needs to get it out._

Hermione stared at the window, which was in her direct line of sight. She studied the blue flowers in the curtain, tears coming to her own eyes and blurring her vision. The window was open, and the curtains were swaying slightly in the breeze.

Then she saw movement on the windowsill, movement that was something besides the curtains blowing. Blinking rapidly to clear her eyes, she made out the shape of a bug on the windowsill. _A beetle_.

Glancing at the bed, Hermione saw that Mrs. Weasley still had her arms around Harry and was now rocking him slightly back and forth. Ron was watching them with a mysterious expression on his face.

Hermione slipped out of her chair and crept over to the window as quietly as she could. With one swift motion, she slammed the window closed with her right hand, and swept up the beetle with her left. She held the insect tightly in her hand as she turned to face the others.

"Sorry," she whispered.

Harry seemed almost relieved at the interruption, however, and quickly took his potion and fell back to sleep.

Hermione sat back down in her chair, still clutching the beetle in her hand. She wondered what to do with it. 

Ron was giving her an extremely odd look, which she tried to ignore. Mrs. Weasley looked up at the two of them, her face still slightly tear-stained, and said, "You two should go back to your dormitories. Get some rest. I'll stay with him."

Ron looked hesitant.

"Go on," said Mrs. Weasley, some of her usual authoritative tone returning. "He'll be fine."

Hermione nodded and stood up. Ron stood as well, and, after a moment's hesitation, he leaned over and kissed his mother on the cheek. She patted his shoulder absently and murmured, "Good night dear."

Hermione and Ron walked back to the Gryffindor common room in silence. Much as she had wanted to talk to him earlier, Hermione couldn't think of a single thing to say to him now. She wanted to tell him about Rita Skeeter, who was still wriggling in her clenched fist, but it just didn't seem like the right moment. Ron, for his part, seemed to be focused inward, and for once, did not seem particularly inclined to talk.

When they entered the common room, most of Gryffindor House was still awake, despite the late hour. People were clumped around the common room, talking softly and looking sad and quiet. Ginny rushed over to them the moment she saw them, followed quickly by the twins.

"What happened? Is he all right?" Ginny asked anxiously.

Hermione and Ron exchanged a look. "You tell them," said Hermione quickly. "I'm going to go up to my dormitory."

Ron looked like he would've liked to object, but Hermione darted up the stairs before he could. She dashed to her dormitory and began looking for a container for the bug. She finally dumped out the last of her armadillo bile and used the glass jar that it had come in. Slipping the insect into the open mouth of the jar, she quickly sealed it and performed an Unbreakable Charm on the glass; she wasn't taking any chances. Holding the jar up to the candle next to her bed, Hermione took a closer look at the beetle inside. It had markings around its eyes that reminded her of Rita's glasses. There was no doubt in her mind now that this was Rita Skeeter. She had been hanging around in the hospital wing looking for more horrid headlines. Hermione thought back over all the astonishing things that had happened in that room over the course of the night, and was truly thankful that she had caught Rita before she could spin another web of lies.

Hermione smiled merrily at the insect, which was now wriggling restlessly. "Don't even think about trying to transform," she told it sweetly. "There's an Unbreakable Charm on this jar. But don't worry, I'll let you out when we get to London. Now, your job is to keep your quill to yourself for one whole year. Let's see if that helps you break your awful habits. If you don't, well…I could tell the Ministry some interesting things, couldn't I?" She smiled again, and the beetle starting buzzing loudly. "Tsk, tsk, better be nice, or I won't get you any tasty leaves and grass to eat…" The beetle, seemingly realizing it was outmatched, fell silent.

Hermione tucked the jar away under her bed, quickly changed into her nightgown, and crawled into her bed. As she pulled her hangings shut, she smiled at the thought that at least one good thing had happened today. 

Then she remembered: Lord Voldemort was back. He had risen again. She remembered the seriousness in Dumbledore's voice as he had put his plans into motion, and the glitter in Professor Snape's eyes as he had left the hospital wing. She remembered, with a pang of discomfort, how Dumbledore had said that Minister Fudge placed too much emphasis on the purity of blood. What was to come? 

But she could barely even take in what had happened, let alone what was to come. The events of the day jumbled together in her mind, Hermione fell at last into a shallow, troubled sleep.


	20. End of the End

Author's Note: None of this belongs to me. This story is based on _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ by J.K. Rowling and will feature "offstage scenes" as well as scenes from the book reinterpreted from Hermione's point of view.

Author's Note #2: I fear this part may be a bit anti-climactic, as no matter what I do with the final scene, it will not be anywhere near as good as B. Bennett's "The Other Kiss". So read this, write me a review, and go read (or reread, as is more likely the case) her wonderful story!

Hermione's 4th Year

Part 20: End of the End

by Elanor Gamgee

Hermione woke up much earlier than she wanted to the next morning. It took a few moments before she remembered what had happened the night before, and why she felt so drained. By the amount of sunlight filtering in through the window, she guessed that she should probably hurry if she wanted to make it to breakfast.

As she got out of bed and started dressing, she realized that the dormitory was empty. She hadn't heard Lavender or Parvati come in last night; she wondered if they had even come to bed at all, or if the rest of Gryffindor had stayed up all night in the common room. Either way, she was rather relieved that she didn't have to face her roommates first thing in the morning, as she suspected they would be full of questions she didn't want to, and couldn't, answer.

When Hermione went down to the common room, it was virtually empty. Ron was the only person there; he was sitting on the sofa, flipping through a Quidditch book without really looking at it. When she entered the room, he looked up.

"Hi," he said quietly. "You're finally up."

"Hi," she returned. "Where is everyone?"

"Down at breakfast already," said Ron, now looking at her carefully. "Want to go down there?"

Hermione nodded. She was extremely grateful to Ron for waiting for her; she wasn't sure she could have faced the others alone. Instinctively, she knew that Ron felt the same way. He needed her by his side as much as she needed him.

Ron stood and walked over to the portrait hole, holding it open so that she could go through. Once they were out in the corridor, they walked along in silence. Hermione kept casting worried glances in Ron's direction. He was too quiet and somber-looking; it was unsettling.

"Are you OK?" he finally burst out.

Hermione looked at him, startled. "I could ask you the same question," she retorted.

Ron shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair distractedly, but didn't say anything.

Hermione took a deep breath. "He'll be all right," she said, though she didn't even believe that herself.

Ron gave her a look that told her how unconvincing her statement had been. "What happened to him though?" he said, sounding more anxious than Hermione had ever heard him.

"I don't know," said Hermione, frustration edging her voice. "I don't know any more than you do, remember?"

Ron looked at her quickly, then nodded. The two of them lapsed back into silence as they approached the Great Hall. They slipped inside and headed for the Gryffindor table, where Mrs. Weasley was sitting with Ginny and the twins.

The Great Hall was much quieter than usual, and Hermione saw several heads swivel in their direction as she and Ron sat down across from Mrs. Weasley. Hermione did her best to ignore this.

"Good morning, dears," said Mrs. Weasley distractedly. "Ginny, you must eat something!" She pushed a bowl of porridge toward Ginny, who looked like she might be sick. Hermione saw that Mrs. Weasley's own plate of eggs and sausage had barely been touched.

"How's Harry?" asked Ron, clearly trying to mask the worry in his voice.

Mrs. Weasley turned to him. "He's...resting." Hermione supposed that was the best that could be said for him at the moment.

Up at the staff table, Professor Dumbledore had risen to his feet. "May I have your attention please!" he called. His pale blue eyes lit on Hermione and Ron, and he gave them a little nod. Hermione had the impression that he had been waiting for them to arrive before saying whatever it was he was about to say.

"I know that many of you have questions about what happened last night. As you all know, one of our champions, Cedric Diggory, was killed. Our other champions went through their own ordeals as well."

Hermione looked over at the Ravenclaw table and saw Fleur Delacour sitting rigidly, staring at Professor Dumbledore. She looked over at the Slytherin table, and realized that Viktor was not there.

Hermione's attention was drawn away from this thought as Professor Dumbledore continued. "Harry Potter went through a particularly startling ordeal last night. I must ask you, please, to leave him alone. Please do not ask him questions or badger him about what happened in the maze." Professor Dumbledore turned his piercing gaze on each of the house tables in turn, then sat down.

Hermione felt Ron stiffen beside her. Seeing him staring at the Slytherin table with a furious look on his face, Hermione followed his gaze. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were smirking and snickering behind their hands, apparently very amused by Professor Dumbledore's speech.

Without meaning to, Hermione laid a hand on Ron's arm. "Don't pay attention to them," she said, though her own voice was shaking with anger.

Ron, startled, looked at her, then stared down at her hand, still on his forearm. Hermione removed it quickly, blushing. 

They were saved from their embarrassment by a rushing of wings above them as the post arrived. A medium-sized brown owl landed in front of Hermione, bearing her copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Ron looked at it warily. Hermione did the same for moment, then realized that the likelihood of Rita Skeeter writing any more terrible articles was minimal, as the reporter was currently trapped in jar under Hermione's bed. This also reminded her that she needed to gather some grass and leaves for the beetle.

Nonetheless, Hermione scanned the newspaper carefully. There was a very short article on page seven, which merely said that the Triwizard Tournament was over, and that Hogwarts champion Harry Potter had been the winner, but that was all. 

Satisfied, Hermione refolded the paper and continued eating her breakfast. "Nothing bad," she said to Ron, who was still watching her warily. A look of relief swept across Ron's face. Hermione wanted to tell him about how she had caught Rita Skeeter, but it just didn't feel like the right time. Besides, she wasn't going to say anything with Mrs. Weasley sitting across the table.

Hermione finished eating and stood up. "I'm going for a walk," she announced.

Ron looked up at her. "Do you, er, want me to come with you?" he said quietly, his ears turning an interesting shade of magenta toward the end of this sentence.

Hermione paused. She would have liked nothing better than to go for a walk with Ron at the moment; he was the one person who could understand the anxiety she felt, and wouldn't ask questions. But she really wanted to get some leaves and grass for the beetle, and knew that this would be hard to explain.

"That's all right. I'll be fine. I just want...some time to think." Hermione wondered if this excuse sounded as lame to Ron's ears as it did to her own. Judging by the look on his face, it did.

"You go on, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, looking slightly misty. "Ron, you stay here with Ginny. I'm going to have a talk with Professor Dumbledore, and I want to talk to you when I get back."

Hermione left the table quickly and hurried outside. She felt distracted, and wondered why the hurt look on Ron's face had made her heart beat a little faster. She wondered why she could still seem to feel the warmth of his arm under her hand. And she wondered how she could possibly be thinking such thoughts with everything else that had happened. She felt as though her senses had been heightened somehow, as if the experiences of the night before had thrown everything else into sharp relief.

It was a hot and sunny morning, and Hermione was glad of the slight breeze. It was so beautiful outside that it almost seemed ominous, as if nature had responded to the tragic events of the night before with a cheeky grin. Hermione made her way down toward the lake, where she could gather several different types of leaves from the trees growing nearby. She carefully avoided looking in the direction of the Quidditch pitch.

Several students were sitting out by the lake, enjoying the beautiful weather. Hermione skirted them and went on to a more secluded part of the bank. Across the lake, she could see the Durmstrang ship, and wondered again where Viktor was this morning.

Then she saw a dark-haired figure sitting on the bank, not too far from the ship. She knew right away that it was Viktor. He was sitting on a rock, not moving.

Hermione pulled down some leaves from two or three nearby trees, and stuffed them into her pockets along with a handful of grass. She moved quickly around to the other side of the lake and approached Viktor from behind. He was staring out into the distance, as he had been when she had seen him the night before, and didn't seem to hear her come up behind him. 

Hermione remembered with a guilty pang the shouts of pain she had heard just before Viktor had been carried out of the maze. What had happened to him in there?

Hermione sat down beside Viktor. "Are you all right?" she asked softly.

Viktor looked at her sharply, but didn't say anything.

Hermione tried again. "I was really worried. I mean, there was all that horrible yelling, and then Hagrid carried you out, and you were unconscious..." 

Viktor gave a violent start at these words, then closed his eyes as if in pain. Hermione stared at him, unsure what to say next.

There was a long silence. "Listen," Hermione finally said, "if you want to talk--"

"I don't," Viktor said gruffly, and there was a surprising amount of anger in his voice. He turned and gave her a piercing look, and Hermione once again felt pinned to the spot. There was a painful anger in his eyes that she could not recall ever seeing there before, and it frightened her a little. It was a relief when he looked away.

"You should go," Viktor said, his voice even now.

"Oh, I can stay, if you--" Hermione began awkwardly, but Viktor interrupted her once again.

"I vant you to go," he said firmly, not looking at her.

"Er...all right," said Hermione uncomfortably. She scrambled to her feet. "See you later then."

Viktor didn't reply, but just continued to stare out over the lake. Hermione hurried back toward the castle, wondering what had happened to make Viktor act like this. She looked back several times, and each time he was still sitting on the rock, staring straight ahead. Once in her dormitory again, Hermione tried to put Viktor's strange behavior from her mind as she poked a few leaves into Rita Skeeter's jar.

Harry returned from the hospital wing that evening and immediately came to sit with Hermione and Ron in the corner of the common room. People all over the room were craning their necks to watch him, but he avoided their eyes.

"Hi," he said awkwardly, dropping into an armchair.

"Hi," said Hermione, watching him closely. Ron was doing the same.

Harry looked at their worried faces. "Oh, stop it, you two," he said, sounding annoyed. "I'm fine."

Hermione wondered if Harry had ever been less fine, but she didn't think this was the time to point that out.

Ron cleared his throat. "Want a game of chess, Harry?" he said, clearly trying to lighten the mood.

Harry rubbed his forehead and frowned. "No," he said. "Not really. You two play though. I'll watch."

Ron got the chessboard and set it up, while Hermione continued to watch Harry with a growing sense of worry.

"Professor Dumbledore talked to the school this morning," said Hermione.

Harry looked up. "Really? What did he say?"

Hermione and Ron told him about the Headmaster's speech while they played a very distracted game of chess. Hermione's chessmen kept giving her exasperated looks and shaking their fingers at her, and even Ron's pieces seemed unhappy with him. 

They weren't even halfway through their game when Harry stood up abruptly and announced that he was going up to bed. Hermione exchanged a look with Ron, who stood up quickly and said, "Yeah, I'll come too. I'm really tired."

"Good night," said Hermione, trying to sound like everything was normal. Ron shot her another worried look as he followed Harry to the stairs.

Harry continued to be quiet and distracted over the next few days, and he seemed completely unwilling, or unable, to discuss what had happened in the maze. Hermione felt like she and Ron were on eggshells around him, always being extra careful not to mention the third task, or the tournament, or anything that might lead to discussions of either subject. Harry didn't avoid Hermione and Ron, though; it was as if he felt better in their company, even if he couldn't talk about what had happened.

Hermione couldn't blame him for wanting to stay with his friends. The rest of the school seemed to have taken the mysterious events of the third task as a sign that Rita Skeeter had been correct in painting Harry as "disturbed and dangerous", and hushed whispers followed him wherever he went. Hermione even saw a second year Hufflepuff scream and run away when she accidentally bumped into Harry going around a corner. It reminded Hermione of the time in their second year when people thought that Harry might be the Heir of Slytherin--only that had seemed almost playful and ridiculous compared to this situation.

So the three of them kept to themselves, for the most part. In the evenings, Harry would watch Ron and Hermione play chess ; it became quite a routine. Hermione suspected it that it cheered Harry up slightly to watch her lose at something (she knew it cheered Ron up, at any rate). 

When their grades came out, Hermione was once again at the top of her class. Somehow, this wasn't as satisfying to her as it had been in the past. It seemed to matter less now. Oddly enough, Ron didn't even tease her about the fact that she got 153% on her Arithmancy exam. 

Though most of Hermione's anxiety was taken up with Harry, she occasionally wondered about Viktor. She had not spoken with him since their encounter by the lake, and he would never meet her eyes in the Great Hall. 

The last night crept up on them quickly, and soon they were entering the Great Hall for the Leaving Feast. Hermione caught her breath sharply when she saw the black cloth draping the walls. The crowds of students in the Hall were unusually subdued, as if everyone knew that this was the time to mourn Cedric as a school.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry took seats at the far end of the Gryffindor table, away from the crowd. They had done so regularly in the past week, and no one except the twins, and occasionally Ginny, would sit near them. Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Viktor staring down at his plate. She looked away from him uncomfortably and noticed Harry staring at Professor Snape. Hermione nudged Ron and nodded in Harry's direction, and she and Ron exchanged another worried look.

Professor Dumbledore stood up, causing the Hall to fall silent. As he asked the students to raise their glasses to Cedric Diggory, Hermione felt tears pricking the corners of her eyes. She willed herself not to cry.

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities which distinguish Hufflepuff House," said Professor Dumbledore. "He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about."

Hermione swiveled around in her seat and stared at Harry. Next to her, Ron did the same. Harry, meanwhile, was looking at Dumbledore in shock.

"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort." The gentleness of the Headmaster's tone was at odds with the harshness of this news, and a storm of shocked whispers followed this announcement. Hermione had known this much, of course, but hearing Professor Dumbledore announce it in such a straightforward tone had an odd effect on her. She felt as if all the breath had been sucked from her lungs for a moment.

The Headmaster went on to explain why he was telling the students this, even though the Ministry did not want him to, but Hermione barely heard a word he said. 

"There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death," continued Professor Dumbledore, catching Hermione's attention again. "I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter."

Hermione and Ron both looked over at Harry again. He seemed to be trying to ignore the people looking in his direction.

Professor Dumbledore's voice rang out clearly through the silent Hall. "Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort. He risked his own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honor him."

Dumbledore turned and raised his goblet in Harry's direction. The students stood and drank to him; Hermione and Ron were the first to get to their feet. Harry didn't seem to want to meet anyone's eyes.

When the students had taken their seats again, the Headmaster continued. "The Triwizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened--of Lord Voldemort's return--such ties are more important than ever before." Professor Dumbledore's sweeping gaze took in Madame Maxime, the Beauxbatons students, and the Durmstrang students. He gazed upon the Durmstrang students the longest, and, looking over, Hermione saw a frightened look on Viktor's face.

Dumbledore's voice was surprisingly gentle as he went on. "Every guest in this Hall will be welcomed back here, at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again--in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided."

Hermione watched Viktor, who had now raised his head and was looking straight at Dumbledore. He was still looking slightly wary.

"Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great," continued Dumbledore. "We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open."

Viktor seemed to feel Hermione's gaze on him now, and he turned and looked in her direction. Their eyes had barely met, however, when he quickly looked away.

Hermione sagged a little in disappointment. Ron gave her a puzzled look, which she tried to ignore as she turned her attention back to what Professor Dumbledore was saying.

"...if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."

Dumbledore sat down, but the hush in the Great Hall remained. Finally, a murmuring broke out, and people began talking again. Hermione, Ron, and Harry, however, were still quiet. It was as if all three of them had run out of things to say. And what could they say, really, after Dumbledore's speech?

Hermione tried to catch Viktor's eye again as he was leaving the Great Hall, but he seemed to be purposefully avoiding her gaze.

After dinner, Hermione, Ron and Harry went up to their dormitories to pack their things, as they would be leaving on the Hogwarts Express the following morning. Hermione found that her packing went slowly, however. For one thing, Lavender and Parvati were in the room, giggling over Parvati's plans to meet up with one of the Beauxbatons boys when she visited Paris with her family over the summer. For another, Dumbledore's words kept floating through Hermione's mind: _"If the time should come when you have to choose between what is right, and what is easy..."_ It would be easy to let Viktor leave tomorrow without talking to him, she knew. She instinctively knew that he would not contact her again, if she didn't contact him first. The thought was something of a relief; it would mean she no longer had to deal with the plethora of conflicting emotions that Viktor's presence always raised in her.

But it wouldn't be right.

Hermione made her decision. Gathering up some parchment, a quill, and some ink, she left the dormitory without explaining to her roommates where she was going. She sat down in a quiet corner of the common room and began to write.

__

Dear Viktor,

I still don't know exactly what happened that night, but I know that it hurt you somehow. I'm sorry if I said the wrong things when we talked last week. I have been thinking a lot about what Professor Dumbledore said at the Feast tonight, and I know he's right--it's really important for everyone on the same side to stand united. I suppose what I am really trying to say is this: you and I became good friends this year, and I don't want to lose that. I don't want to leave knowing things are not right between us. 

You asked me a few months ago if I would come and visit you this summer. Is the invitation still open?

Hermione

Hermione quickly rolled up the parchment before she could rethink that last sentence too much, addressed it to Viktor, and went straight to the Owlery. As it was after dark, there were only a few owls there. One of them was Pigwidgeon, who hopped up and down excitedly upon seeing her. But she couldn't use Pig for this delivery; it just wouldn't be right. In fact, the mere sight of Ron's spastic owl sent a spasm of guilt through Hermione's stomach. She quickly turned away from Pig's incessant hooting and tied the letter onto the outstretched leg of one of the school owls. 

The owl soared out into the night, and Hermione watched as it descended toward the Durmstrang ship. She waited for some time to see if there would be a response, but the owl did not return.

_Well_, she thought, as she returned to her dormitory to finish her packing, _ I've done all I really can, haven't I?_

The next morning after breakfast, the students began assembling in loose groups in the Entrance Hall to wait for the carriages to take them to Hogsmeade station. Hermione felt a strange sense of loss; despite all that had happened this year, she didn't want to leave. It felt wrong to disperse now, when staying together was so important. The thought of sitting at the dinner table and making polite Muggle conversation with her parents knowing that Lord Voldemort had returned was almost too much for Hermione.

Harry leaned against the wall of the Entrance Hall, looking depressed. He always looked depressed when it came time to leave Hogwarts. Hermione couldn't blame him; she had seen his uncle at Kings Cross and had couldn't believe how unpleasant the man was.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a call behind her.

"'Arry!"

Fleur Delacour hurried over to Harry and held out her hand. "We will see each uzzer again, I hope. I am 'oping to get a job 'ere, to improve my Eenglish."

In honor of the spirit if international magical cooperation that Professor Dumbledore had advocated the previous night, Hermione tried to stamp down her instinctive dislike of Fleur. 

Unfortunately, Ron chose this moment to say, "It's very good already," in a strange voice, while gazing idiotically at Fleur. Fleur smiled at him, and Hermione felt all her dislike of the girl rushing back. She glared at Ron as Fleur said goodbye to Harry and rushed away. Ron didn't seem to notice.

"Wonder how the Durmstrang students are getting back?" said Ron suddenly, and Hermione wondered if he was purposely trying to make her uncomfortable. "D'y'reckon they can steer that ship without Karkaroff?"

"Karkaroff did not steer," said Viktor's voice behind Hermione, making her jump. "He stayed in his cabin and let us do all the vork."

Hermione turned quickly to see Viktor giving her his most intense look yet. "Could I have a vord?" he asked simply.

"Oh...yes...all right," she replied, wondering if she sounded as flustered as she felt. She hadn't really expected Viktor to show up like this. She knew, in the back of her mind, that she had been half-hoping he wouldn't respond at all. But she was still glad he had.

Viktor led the way through the crowd. Hermione heard Ron calling behind her, "You'd better hurry up! The carriages'll be here in a minute!"

Hermione smiled to herself. _Still jealous_, she thought. For a moment, the idea made her smile, then she remembered the conversation she was probably about to have with Viktor, and winced slightly.

Viktor led her to a quiet alcove off the main hall. 

"I got your letter," he said.

"Oh...good," said Hermione, not sure if it was.

Viktor paused for a moment and looked at her. "I vanted to tell you...that I do not think you should come to Bulgaria this summer."

Hermione was taken aback. She hadn't expected this. Confusion, disappointment, and overwhelming relief mingled inside her.

"Why--why not?" she asked.

Viktor looked straight at her. "Because it is too dangerous, after all that has happened." He paused again, and his eyes softened. "Especially for you," he added.

Hermione looked down. _He has a point_, she thought. After all, the Muggle-born best friend of Harry Potter would probably do well to stay away from anywhere associated with the Death Eaters.

Viktor went on. "But even if it vere safe, I vould tell you not to come."

Hermione looked up at him in amazement, but he was looking away, over her head. "What? Why?" she managed to get out.

"Because it is not vere you vant to be," he said, still not looking at her.

Hermione remained silent. She couldn't deny this.

Viktor finally looked at her. "Vill you still write to me?"

Hermione smiled. "Of course. We're friends, remember?"

Viktor nodded solemnly, but Hermione thought she saw the ghost of a smile on his face.

Then he looked over her head again, and frowned at something behind her. "Your friends--they do not like me," he said.

"That's not true!" protested Hermione at once. "Harry likes you fine, and Ron...is, well...Ron..." she trailed off uncertainly. "I really should be getting back. The carriages will be here soon," she added hastily.

Viktor looked as though he wanted to say something else, but thought better of it. He followed her back to the part of crowded Entrance Hall where Harry and Ron were standing.

Hermione could feel Ron's eyes on her as they returned. She kept her face blank and avoided his eyes.

Viktor, meanwhile, was talking to Harry. "I liked Diggory. He vos alvays polite to me. Alvays. Even though I vos from Durmstrang--with Karkaroff."

"Have you got a new Headmaster yet?" asked Harry, and Hermione felt a rush of gratitude towards him for being nice to Viktor. 

Viktor merely shrugged, then shook Harry's hand. Then he turned to Ron, and held out his hand. Hermione wasn't sure how well Ron would take to this, but Ron didn't embarrass her, for once. He shook Viktor's hand politely.

But there was a strange look on Ron's face as Viktor turned away. For one wild moment, Hermione thought he was about to say something rude, but then he burst out with "Can I have your autograph?"

Hermione had to turn away to hide her smile. She should have known that Ron's love of Quidditch would outweigh any other emotion in the end. And she knew, too, that this was Ron's way of apologizing for his behavior at the Yule Ball. It was a little late, perhaps, but she'd take it.

The ride back to Kings Cross Station was full of discussion. Harry finally seemed able to talk about what had happened. It seemed as if the Headmaster's address to the school the evening before had allowed him to open up. He told Hermione and Ron the whole story of what had happened during the third task, and they discussed the possibilities of what would happen next.

As Hermione was putting her money back into her bag after buying lunch, her copy of the _Daily Prophet_ fell out of the bag. She saw Harry eyeing it warily. Remembering her news, Hermione finally told Harry and Ron about capturing Rita Skeeter. They seemed disinclined to believe her at first, but once she pointed out the evidence, they were impressed.

A ride on the Hogwarts Express was never complete without a visit from Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, and the three of them entered the compartment just as Hermione was finishing her story. Their taunting had reached new lows this time, however, and Malfoy's mention of Cedric was too much for the three friends. Hexes went flying through the compartment as Harry, Ron, and Hermione sent spells hurtling toward the three Slytherins, accompanied by Fred and George, who had shown up in the doorway just in time to join in. Hermione used the _Densaugeo_ hex, aiming it straight at Malfoy, intending to make his teeth grow as he had done to her. She doubted he would appreciate the irony.

The rest of the ride was uneventful, and, when the train had pulled into King's Cross Station, Hermione and Ron gathered their things and struggled out of the compartment. It wasn't until they got to the platform that Hermione realized that Harry wasn't with them.

Ron had noticed too. "Where's Harry?" he said, craning his neck to look behind them.

"I suppose he's coming," said Hermione. They stood there in silence for few minutes. Ron kept darting glances at Hermione, as if he wanted to say something.

"What's the matter, Ron?" she finally asked.

"I was just wondering...are you, er, going anywhere this summer?" Ron asked quickly, not looking at her.

She knew what he was asking. But for some reason, part of her didn't want to tell him the truth—not yet, anyway. "I suppose I'll do some traveling," she said vaguely. "My parents usually like to, in the summers."

Ron nodded, turning away so she couldn't see his face.

"There's your mum," said Hermione, glad to have an excuse to break the awkward silence. "Come on, let's go on through the barrier. Harry can meet us out there."

Ron didn't say anything, but followed her over to Mrs. Weasley. 

"Hi Mrs. Weasley!" she called.

Mrs. Weasley greeted her warmly, then turned to Ron. "Hello, dear....now you and Hermione go on through the barrier. I'm going to gather up Ginny and the twins and we'll meet you on the other side."

The Muggle train station was completely packed, and Hermione was actually glad for the high noise level; it gave her an excuse not to make awkward conversation with Ron. 

The rest of the Weasleys soon joined them, then Harry came through the barrier. Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry tightly as soon as she saw him.

Ron clapped Harry on the back. "See you, Harry."

Hermione noticed Harry looking over at an unpleasant-looking man standing a few feet away from their group, and realized that it was his Uncle Vernon. _Those people are the last thing he needs right now_, she thought sadly.

"Bye, Harry!" she said, stepping forward to kiss him on the cheek.

George said something quietly that Hermione didn't hear, then Harry turned away and left the station with his Uncle Vernon.

Hermione became aware that Ron was staring at her once again. She felt her cheeks turn pink under his gaze, but steadfastly refused to look at him.

"Ron," said Mrs. Weasley, "why don't you and Hermione go out front and look for her parents? Leave your things here, dear, and help Hermione carry hers."

Ron didn't say anything as he took Hermione's trunk from her and heaved it onto a trolley. Hermione said her good-byes to the other Weasleys, then followed Ron out to the front of the building. 

"Over here," Hermione said, indicating a spot near the right side of the building. "This is where they usually meet me."

Ron wheeled the trolley over out of the way, and stopped. Hermione scanned the crowded parking lot, pretending not to notice the odd tension between Ron and herself.

"What did you do that for?" Ron finally blurted out.

"What?" said Hermione, though she suspected she knew what he meant.

"You kissed Harry on the cheek. You never do girly stuff like that!"

Hermione sighed. "Because he's just been through an awful time, and he's about to go through more awful times, and I care about him, Ron! Now please don't start this again. I'm worried enough about Harry as it is. I don't need this too."

Ron was silent for a moment. When he spoke again, his voice was more tentative. "Hermione? Did you kiss Viktor goodbye too?"

"WHAT?" Hermione practically shouted, turning pink. "That's none of your business, Ron!" Somewhere in the back of her mind, she noted that at least Ron hadn't called him "Vicky".

To her utter surprise, Ron merely nodded unhappily. "You're right. It's none of my business," he said quietly, looking away from her.

Hermione stared at him for a moment, expecting this to turn into an argument, but Ron continued to look away. There was a sad droop in his posture, and Hermione wondered if something could finally be happening.

Hermione looked away, not sure what to think, and saw her father at the far end of the parking lot. She waved to get his attention and shouted that she was coming, then turned to say goodbye to Ron.

Ron took a deep breath and seemed to be mustering up his courage. _Could this be...?_ thought Hermione.

"Well," he said, "I hope that you'll still come stay at the Burrow this summer, even if you do go to--even if you do go somewhere else too." Hermione gave him an incredulous look, and Ron turned pink and stared at his feet. "I mean, Harry's going to come for a least a few weeks..." he muttered, "so you might as well come too."

Graceless as this invitation was, Hermione knew what it had cost him to extend it. She couldn't keep from smiling. Knowing that Ron was willing to put aside his jealousy made Hermione's heart sing, though she wondered if he would ever realize that he had nothing, and no one, to be jealous about. Maybe it was time she helped him see that.

"Of course I'll come," said Hermione, and she could feel the heat rising in her face. She took a step closer to him, not believing what she was about to say. "You know, Ron," she said quietly, "just because I was the thing that Viktor would miss the most, well, that doesn't mean he's the thing _I_ would miss the most."

Ron looked up at her, as if unsure he had heard her correctly. Hermione gave him a nervous smile, and then, before she could think twice about it, darted forward and pulled him into a hug. Ron stiffened for a moment, then his arms went around her and he was hugging her back.

Hermione turned her head, intending to kiss him on the cheek as she had Harry. But Ron had apparently had the same idea, and before she knew what was happening, her lips met his. It was only for a moment, but Hermione felt a sudden electricity run through her entire body. 

Both of them jumped back quickly, startled by this accidental contact. Hermione put her hand to her mouth. Ron was staring at her, his eyes completely round. She stared back for a moment, then the sound of a car horn brought her back to her senses.

"I...I have to go," she said breathlessly. Ron just nodded, looking stunned. Hermione gathered up Crookshanks' basket and began pushing her trolley toward her parents' car. 

Halfway there, she turned to look back at Ron. He was still standing in the same place looking dazed, but with a slow smile spreading across his face. Hermione laughed out loud at his silly expression, sure that it mirrored her own. "Send me an owl!" she called to him, waving. He waved back, then Hermione turned and continued pushing her trolley to her parents' car, wondering how she was ever going to make small talk with her parents now, and unable to stop smiling.

********************************  


Here endeth "Hermione's 4th Year". I hope you have enjoyed it! I, for one, am delighted that it's done, because that means I can now read Arabella's "HQoW". Yay!

Stay tuned for "Ron's 4th Year"--I've got all kinds of fun ideas about what's going on with Ron that the others don't know about. Also, during the course of writing this story, I have become rather taken with Viktor Krum, so expect some Viktor POV stuff soon too. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story! It really means a lot to me.

I want to send out thanks to my wonderful Sugar Quill friends: to Zsenya, B. Bennett, and Moey for last-minute beta-reads, detailed proofreading when my husband removed the spell-checker from my computer (!), and basically listening to me whine and being supportive!

And to Arabella, who isn't allowed to read this until she finishes writing HQoW, thanks for all the late night chats delving into Hermione's POV, and for being afraid to read my story until you finish yours. You have no idea how flattering that is, coming from you! 

And to those who have noted the "eerie similarities" between this story and Arabella's, I say to you:

"We're eerie, because we're right."


End file.
